


The Real You and Me

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acting, Alan - Freeform, Dancing, Dates, Dinner, Emma - Freeform, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Harry Potter Fandom Based, Hotels, Lemons, Love, Lust, Movie Production, Other Characters - Freeform, Pictures, Romance, SSHG - Freeform, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Watsman, mature - Freeform, movie, patience - Freeform, premiere, process, request, snamione, working relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: What if every girls favorite fandom of Snamione came true?J.K. Rowling has read many stories about her two favorite actors. And after many pleads for a movie on their love based off of fanfics, she gives in.She gets Alan Rickman and Emma Watson together for a movie production and they are sort of shy about such things. Of course they have known about these certain pairings, but to bring them to life is really crazy.What Will happen? Well... read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Jo's POV**

_Dear J.K  Rowling,_

_As an avid reader, I was wondering if you would do a movie request? You see, these past years since the Harry Potter franchise movie series has ended, I have fallen in love with a certain pairing from your books and movies. This pairing may strike you as... weird, but just please consider it. So what I am asking is will you please make a movie based off of the pairing_ _Snamione_ _? You know, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger? I just know that I am not the only one who has loved this pairing, there are thousands of_ _fanfiction_ _stories written about them by the thousand of girls, even women who love this pairing! And I know it would be amazing if you could make a movie involving the actors themselves, Alan Rickman and Emma Watson. I know this is probably the hundredth letter from me requesting such a thing, as well as many more letters from all of the people who share my same feelings and ideas, but if you do make a movie based off of this, I'm very sure we would leave you alone. Once again I apologize for my persistence, but please do consider it._

_Sincerely,_

_Gabriela_ _Jamenson_

                                        **~*~*~**

I stared at the letter on my desk in the study. There were at least fifty more asking of the same thing opened on my desk, as well as hundreds more that were unopened.

I have heard of the pairing, as well as read quite a few stories as well. I wasn't a huge fan such as the young ladies writing me, but I have become a respectable reader of others writing. 

It is actually a quite interesting request to be honest. Over the course of twelve years after I finished the Harry Potter series, I have received thousands and thousands of letters requesting another movie starring a favorite pairing, and the pairing that was most to always requested was of Professor Severus Tobias Snape and the Gryffindor Hermione Jean Granger. 

I remember the first time I ever got a letter asking me about this pairing. It was from a twenty-four year old girl from here in England. She wrote me this four page letter asking me, no, begging me to make a movie for what is now known as 'Snamione'. She went into detail on why she wanted it, why it is such a great idea, and as well as what she would like to happen. To be honest, I was grossed out at first, as well as couldn't help but laugh.

I never told anyone, I kept it to myself, but over the course of years, they became more convenient and 'Snamione' became a heavy, well known pairing in the world, well, the make believe writing world of Harry Potter. So now, everyone is aware of this pairing.

After receiving my many letters, I decided to look into this pairing. So, finding a few stories on my laptop, I began reading. After, maybe give or take, thirty stories about them, I became intrigued about this pairing. Many people have given very self explanatory reasons as to why this pairing is perfect, or why they would work, and I have agreed on most things, but I just could never picture it.

After working with Alan and Emma, watching them grow older, and getting to know them, this pairing just could never be fully placed and consumed inside my head. When I try to picture certain events in my head, Alan and Emma's face just fill in and I instantly feel weird; As if I were violating my friends I have gotten to know and love over the years.

But looking at the letter laying open before me, this girl had one thing right, if I were to give in and give them what they wanted, then I would be left alone. 

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I have been thinking about this type of proposition for a really long time, and now I have come to an answer.

I lifted my head and grabbed the receiver of my telephone. Picking it up and placing it against my ear, I began dialing the number. 

Listening to it ringing and ringing, I began to have a shock of fear cross my body. 

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the telly asked. It was a voice made of pure silk, pure velvet, as described in the many stories. I bit my lip.

"Hi! Um, it's me... Joanne." I said

"Oh, Jo, it's been quite some time since we last talked. How are you?" He asked. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just grand. How are you?" He laughed. I could hear the smile plastered on his face as he spoke.

"I'm doing as well as expected." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering... I was wondering if you would... if you would like to meet with me for brunch tomorrow?" The voice on the other end of the telly was quiet.

"Well, let me see if I'm free. One moment please." Alan said. I exhaled the air I happened to be holding. My legs all of a sudden were jittery and my hands were shaking as I held the phone tightly to my ear. A part of me didn't want to go through with my mind as it began spinning, wheels, clogs, and all. "Hello?" His voice rang through.

"Yes, I'm here." I said, while clearing my throat.

"Okay, it looks to be that I am free. Where shall I meet you?"

"How about, Aux Pains de Papy?" There was a chuckle on the other side of the receiver.

"Aux Pains de Papy it is. Goodbye Joanne." He said.

"Alright then, Goodbye Alan." He hung up. I slowly removed the telephone from my ear and hung it up. Slouching back into my chair I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What have I just gotten myself into?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I hope you enjoyed this! This idea came to me and since I'm on bed rest, and had a sudden jolt of inspiration course through me, I began writing this!**

**I do hope you like it! And please read, review, and comment you thoughts!**

**Seriously, comments help and inspire me to write faster.**

**Also, one more thing, Alan in this story is thirty-eight and Emma is twenty-seven.**

**AU** **, smut, and all, so please, just please comment! (As well as vote)**

**Thank you, and sorry for my insistence!**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo's POV**

Walking against the cool brisk wind, I arrived at Aux Pains de Papy twenty minutes early. Sitting down at a table placed outside, I begin clicking my fingers on the table. It's a nervous habit I have.

Part of me screamed just do it, tell him! But another told me to not to, save my friend or friends from embarrassment. Even myself.

I looked at my watch, it was eleven-fifteen. Alan said he would meet me at eleven-thirty. As the minutes ticked by, they seemed to be hours. All last night I started an outline of everything, coming up with ideas and images of how everything would be. Just as the waitress came by for the third time, there was a slam of a car door and clicking of cameras.

"Alan!"

"Alan! Over here!"

"Alan, straight ahead!"

"Look this way!"

I looked over to see Alan Rickman exit a black limo and walk across the street. Awaiting paparazzi was crowding around him. He just smiled and waved, then eventually put his head down to walk against the wind. Walking up to the front of the shop, he saw me. I waved and he walked over. Before taking his place in the seat I stood up and embraced him in a warming hug. He kissed me on the cheek and let go of me. I smiled and sat down as he did.

"Does that ever get old?" I asked him. He let out a hearty laugh and then flashed a toothy smile.

"You tell me, Jo. Your a celebrity." I smiled and lowered my head.

"Well, not like before." He reached his hand across the table and placed it on mine, giving it a light squeeze. "But let's not dwell on me, how's life?" He patted my hand and leaned back in his chair.

"It's been going... fine. Health, great. Acting, slow but fine. Love life, none." I let out a gasp.

"Wait! So you mean you and..." he nodded his head.

"Yeah. Rima decided to leave me. She said she wasn't able to keep up with me, let alone something about there no longer being a spark." He raised his eye brows and sighed. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I said. I really was. He waved his hand at me and crossed them across his chest.

"Dont be, it's about time I got out and lived a little." I could tell he didn't want to go further into the conversation, so I didn't question anything else.

"So... are you working on any movie productions, or starring in anything?" I asked, as casually as I could manage. He smiled at me in a sort of devilish way. He moved his hand to the table and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"No... I'm not... are you inquiring about something I think you are?" I blushed profusely and turned my head away from him. "Jo...? What's going on in the beautifully brilliant mind of yours?" I laughed out loud at the way he worded it. He was a great friend.

"Well, I called you here today because... because I'm thinking of doing a movie production. It's sort of a request." I said in a whisper. The lingering paparazzi were the last people I wanted to hear me. He intook a deep breath and looked around him. He grabbed the menu on the counter and raised it so it was standing up. Raising his hand to his lips he mumbled something inaudible to my ears.

"Interesting." He said, seconds later. I placed my head in my hands.

"I knew it! I shouldn't even have asked you. I'm sorry, I was just thin-"

"I didn't say anything." I stopped and looked at him. He kept his eyes on the menu, never looking up. I was puzzled. I gave him a confused look.

"Wait, so your saying you might... do it?" I asked. I tried to keep the shock out of my tone, but it was too evident.

"Well, does it mean I have to get dressed back up in that utterly layered costume and itchy black wig? And carry a wand and sneer at everyone?" I laughed and looked at him with a wide grin.

"Yes, I believe so. What is... if Alan The Rickman," I said, emphasizing the, 'The', "is willing to work on something with me?" He looked up at me and met my eyes. He seemed to be searching for a flaw, as I searched his, although I came up empty minded. He was unreadable.

"We can arrange something." He whispered. Butterflies swarmed around inside of my stomach. I wanted to squeal, to jump up and hug him and kiss him, but I cautioned myself, for he didn't know what it was about yet, and he may opt out.

"Well that's great to hear." I said. I looked down at the table. I was in awe, in shock. I was going to be working with an old friend again, that is if he agreed.

"What's it about?" He asked, looking around at the many people also seated outside. I smiled.

"Thats confidential. Although I can tell you that I am reuniting you with an old colleague from the Harry Potter days." I said with a smile. He scoffed.

"Well, I hope I know what I'm signing up for." He said simply. He stood up as did I. He took my hand and kissed it. "I must be going, but I do look forward to the next time we meet, and hopefully to discuss more of this... production that you have swirling around in your mind." I laughed as did he. He waved to me and left me standing there. Funny thing is, I called him for brunch, and all we did was really got down to business.

I stood from my seat and walked back down the street. Standing at the corner of the street, I flagged a taxi down. Once I gave the directions to my destination, home, I shrank back into my seat. I just hope this would go through, because to be honest, I was quite excited now.

All I had left to do was make one more call.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you all liked this! Don't forget to write me a comment below!**

**~** **InsufferableKnowItAll1**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jo's POV**

I sat at the Ashmolean bar in the Cafe at the Ashmolean Museum of Art and Archaeology. Sipping on my chamomile tea, constantly checking my watch. 

She said she would meet me here and I'm hoping she didn't get lost, or worse,  stood me up.

It had been two weeks since I had brunch with Alan, and I was finally able to borrow her. She said that she had been so busy, but today she was free for a few. Which I am really glad and grateful for. Rubbing my arms I thought of her reaction when I called her. She was ecstatic to hear from me.

Looking around, I pulled out my notepad I carried with me and began jotting down whatever ideas came to mind. As I was writing, I became so lost in thought, that I didn't feel a hand touch my shoulder.

I jumped on instinct and quickly closed my notebook. Looking flustered, I met the warm, welcoming and sweet eyes of Emma Watson. I smiled and she embraced me in a small but tight hug, as did I return it.

"Jo! It's been far too long!" She said pulling away and scanning now unkempt appearance. I brushed a piece of hair behind my ears and laughed.

"And my have you definitely grown, Emma. I remember when you were ye high!" I said, showing her how tall she was when I first started working with her. She clutched her side  and laughed. "Do sit down, please." I said, showing her to where I was seated. She simply took her seat and turned and gazed at me.

It was sort of weird to be stared at. I blushed and looked down. She snapped out of her, I suppose, reverie and blushed. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to stare it's just been... so long! I just had a flashback to the old days." She said with a vague smile. I nodded my head, I knew what she meant.

I cleared my throat. "So, how have you been doing? I haven't been keeping up with anyone lately, so I do apologize if I may seem... out of the loop." I said apologetically. She waved me off.

"Dont worry, Jo. Well, let's see. I finished college at the Brown University in America with a Bachelor's degree in English literature, movie production has been small, slow, and little to none, and I just recently started a foundation called 'He For She', it's an organization for feminism." She said with a smile. I gasped, I was so proud of her.

"Oh Emma, I bet your parents are really proud of you." I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She smiled.

"Yes, yes they are." 

"I didn't think you would go to America for your education! I bet all of those American boys were all over you." I said with a chuckle and a wink. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, actually not really. You would honestly think it was Harry Potter all over again. I was the unnoticed brainiac." I frowned. How was it that a successful, respectable young women as she was unlucky with her love life? There seemed to be a lot of that going around.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find your proper gentleman soon." I said, grinning and patting the back of her hand. She looked down at her lap and gave half a smile.

"Well, enough talk about me! How has it been going for you?" She asked me. I took a sip of my tea. 

"Well, I've just been laying low. You know, with the Harry Potter franchise over, there really isn't much to do." I said with a shrug if my shoulders. There was a gasp and I looked at her. Her face was frowned up and she seemed offended.

"Joanne, how could you say that!? There's always something out there to do! Why not write another book? Turn it into a movie and make all of those thousands to millions of kids happy again!" She argued. This is why I loved her. She always spoke the truth. But little did she know, I was sort of busy planning something big already.

I scoffed. "Well, I do have a plan for something grand this year." I said. I lowered my head. I could feel the blatant, confused, but curious look roll off of her in waves. She moved closer to me and lowered her voice.

"What!? What is it!? Jo, you have to tell!" She demanded in her most serious, hushed whisper. I laughed.

"Well, that's why I called you here. I need you." I said, pointing at her. I smiled and looked away from her as she gaped. She quickly composed herself and put on her professional look.

She cleared her throat and fixed her skirt. Sitting up straighter she looked at me. Her eyes seemed to be scanning me, reading me. My how she had grown. "And, um... just what is this that you 'need' me for?" She asked, emphasizing the word need. I looked at her and smiled.

"Right now that's confidential. But I will tell you that if, if you do decide to... work with me on this, it will be a Harry Potter based movie, and you will be united with an old colleague." I said. She blushed. She seemed on the verge of screaming.

She Smiled at me, no, she beamed at me. "And I'm guessing I am going to be back to myself as a bushy haired, what did they call me? Oh yes, an Insufferable Know it all." She said. We both laughed with each other.

"Yes, yes you are." I said, although it was obvious. I rolled my eyes at that thought. 

"So, when will this become... unconfidential?" She asked curiously. "I mean, when will we begin, when will we start, when will i-" I stopped her by raising my hand.

"In due time, darling. In due time." She sighed. I loved her eagerness. "Well, I am planning getting you and an old friend together so we can discuss this. So you can see if you will want to go though with it and whatnot." I said. I saw her take in a deep breath. She seemed pleased with my answer, for that was all I was going to let on.

"Well, I'm quite sure I will agree anyway. I mean, I'm working with you, so who could say no?" She mused aloud. I winced.

"Well..." I said, as my voice trailed off. 

"I mean, just working with you Is a pleasure itself! And being reunited with an old friend will be-" She stopped abruptly, "Holy grail! Paparazzi!" She shouted, pointing at the Windows with flashing cameras and journalists. I slapped my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I should have chose a more discreet place." I shrugged my shoulders and winced. She laughed.

"No, it's fine. It's just I didn't notice them. Well, if I want to make it to this meeting, I need to leave now. The paparazzi will for sure hold me up." She began walking away, but called over her shoulder. "When your ready to meet, just give me a ring!" 

Walking out the door, she disappeared in the swarming paparazzi. Swallowed in the cameras and notebooks. I'm glad I don't really have to deal with that anymore, or as heavy as before.

Finishing my tea, I paid for my bill and left. A few journalists unable to swarm around Emma, began snapping photos of me. I pulled out my sunglasses and put them on. 

Walking out of the museum, I felt better. I was able to talk to the both of them, so now all I had to do was get them together, and hope they would go through with it.

"This will be interesting."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alright, an update as promised! Hope it is enjoyable!**

**I will be switching POV in the next two chapters from this one, so 'J.K.' won't be there when 'Alan' and 'Emma' come together**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jo's POV**

Sitting in the back seat of my escort, I looked out the window and waited. 

It was raining and the restaurant I had reserved for the three of us was packed. Sitting in the car, I watched the world around me unfold. 

People rushed about with umbrellas and trench coats. The restaurant was beautifully lit and people inside were smiling, mixing, mingling, and enjoying their meals. I had chosen Edmunds Fine Dinery for reservations for us to meet at, although, there was a catch.

I didn't want to just awkwardly meet them, and they meet each other after years and then fill them in on what the movie would be about, so I came up with an idea I deemed was brilliant. 

I planned on having them meet 'me' here, and them both showing up, but I don't plan on going in and seeing them. I will leave them, together at the diner, and I will sit and observe. I wanted them to be able to be comfortable with each other before I sprang the news on them, because they would probably be really, how should I put it, creeped out.

Waiting, I pulled out my binoculars. I hadn't seen them arrive yet. Just to be respectful, I decided to call the diner when they were inside and let them know that I was unable to make it and that we would have to reschedule for another meeting, and a win for me because it would be less awkward.

Sighing, I learned my forehead against the cold glass. My breath fogged the window, so I was constantly wiping it. As I began wiping it for what seemed to be the hundredth time, a black limo pulled up to the diner. As I watched, my heart beating rapidly inside my chest, out stepped Alan. 

He was all dressed up in a nice crisp suit. Of course, it was formal wear for this diner. An escort leading him inside with an umbrella over his head, he stood and waited at the concierge desk. I took a deep breath, things were so far going as planned.

A few minutes went by and all of a sudden another Limo pulled up, this time revealing a beautifully dressed Emma. She wore a knee length creme dress and a shawl, quite breathtaking. Her hair, as far as I could see from across the street, was done up in a messy but styled bun. She too was escorted inside of the diner with an umbrella over her head.

Once inside, she walked up to the concierge as well and began speaking to the young man there, Alan, just a few feet away from her stood there not noticing her. I slapped my forehead. I hoped they would see each other and know they were both supposed to be meeting me!

Holding my breath, I watched the scene before me. Crossing my fingers, hoping for the best.

                                      ***~*~*~***  
 **3rd Person POV**

She walked into the diner with her head held high against the frigid rainy air, and a smile plastered on her face. 

She couldn't wait to meet with Jo and reunite with an old colleague. She had been puzzling over it all week. But what she was most anticipating, was finding out what the plot of the movie would be.

Walking in, her escort left her and she went up to the concierge desk. "Um, hi, there's a reservation for Rowling that I'm supposed to be here for." She said with a smile. The young man behind the counter nodded.

"Yesss," he said slowly, "It looks to be that you will be seated over in section four, table.... 3. And it seems to be that she has not showed up yet. Although I believe the other guest has, give me one second so I can confirm that." He walked away from her and began talking to an older looking women. She stepped away from the desk so other people who were arriving could get seated.

Walking over to the wall, she waited. A lot of people were inside and Jo was not there yet. She had told her to meet here a Seven forty five and it was already Eight O'clock. Sighing, she looked around. 

Observing the people around her, what she saw startled her. She frowned, it couldn't be. Looking in her direction was a man she had grown up intimidated by. She looked away and then looked back. He was looking right at her with the same expression. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Why, Mr. Rickman, it's been quite some time!" She said. He smiled at her.

"As the same, Miss Watson, although please call me Alan. Mr. Rickman makes me sound old." He said with a smirk. She laughed.

"Well then, Alan it is. And you can call me Emma. Miss Watson makes me sound.... old." She said with a dramatic effect. He smiled. "So, are you here for a date, or..."

"Oh, I'm here to meet an old friend." He said looking at his watch. "And it seems to be that she is running late, so I'm told." Hermione smiled.

"Well, that's nice."

"Are YOU here for a date?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh heavens no! No, I'm supposed to be meeting with a friend as well. And she happens to be running late." She looked around and the young man she had been speaking with walked up to her.

"Ah, I can see you found the other guest!" He said with a smile. She looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. Alan stood next to her with the same expression.

"Oh, you both were on the reservation list under Rowling." He said with a grin. Alan and Emma both looked at each other with shock. Emma slapped her forehead and grabbed at her neck while laughing.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise!" She said aloud. Alan laughed with her. The young man seemed confused by the sudden outbursts, but smiled anyway. Emma extended her hand to Alan and he shook it. "Well it's nice to meet you Alan, or should I say, mystery." He smiled at her.

"As I can say the same." The young man watched the exchange. He was very confused. He cleared his throat, "um, there is also one more thing. Mrs. Rowling just phoned us and informed of her delay, so she will not be making it today, although she offered for a reschedule?" They both looked at each other.

"Well, that's a bummer." She said. She looked at Alan.

"We can reschedule to meet with her, but I don't mind staying and keeping the reservation." He said. The young man nodded his head and walked away.

"Oh, Alan, you really don't have to." She said. He shook his head.

"Nonsense, besides, I believe we have some catching up to do, since after all we will be working together." He said with a smile. She blushed. He held out his arm. Taking it, together they followed the young man to their table.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So sorry it took so long, I have been really busy lately, so my most sincere apologies!**

**I thank you all for the continuous support you are giving me!**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**~ InsufferableKnowItAll**

**￼**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Jo's POV**

I watched the scene unroll right before my eyes. I was astonished, I was ecstatic, I was happy, and I was a little nervous.

I saw her take his arm after being blindsided for about twenty minutes and watched them walk over to the reserved table I had. 

I squeeled in the back seat and my chauffeur looked in the rear view mirror at me like I was crazy.  My gut did flips, I'm so glad they met each other and were able to put two and two together, now was for the hard part, me getting them, convincing them to do the movie. 

I had literally the whole thing written out, it was just the matter of getting my actors and actresses to help me make it the best thing in the fanfiction world.

I took a deep breath. "Mark, I think we can go now." I told the chauffeur. 

"Are you sure, ma'am?" He asked me. I smiled and looked at the two conversing inside. 

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

                                          **~*~*~*~*~*~**  
 **3rd Person POV**

They walked, arm and alarm to the table. He let go of her arm as soon as the boy began to pull the chair out for her.

"I've got it." Alan said. He waved the boy off and pulled her chair out for her. She Smiled and sat down.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He sat down and smiled at her. "So..." she began but stopped. It was a little awkward for her, she hadn't seen him in years and here they were, having dinner with each other. She wondered if it were coincidental they were together on this project.

He sighed. "I have to say, this place is nice." He said, gesturing around them. She laughed.

"Yes, very."  Just as she looked around, a waiter came to the table with a bottle of white wine.

"Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur, I am Dominic and I will be your waiter for today."  He popped open the bottle of wine and was just about to pour it  when Emma held her hand over the glass. She winced. "Madame, is there something wrong? Would you like a different wine?"

She cleared her throat. "Ummm, we didn't order any Wine." She said, looking  at Alan. He looked at the waiter as he stood there. 

"Well, Mrs. Rowling ordered this and said to not let it go to waste." He said. He filled Alan's glass up as he looked at her with raised eyebrows. The waiter moved to fill up her glass. She winced watching him do so, it just didn't feel right, having wine with an old colleague. She was sort of half expecting there to be lit candles, strawberries dipped in chocolate, and a band playing slow music. She shivered just picturing that, for it was really weird. The waiter left them.

Alan saw her shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked her. She shot her head up and shook it vigorously. 

"No, no I'm just fine." He raised his eyebrow at her, a signature move. She laughed. "Really, I am, honestly."  Picking up his glass of wine, he raised it to his nose and smelled it.

"Sauvignon Blanc." He said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?" He laughed. 

"The wine, it's Sauvignon Blanc." She smiled.

"I didn't know you were an expert with wine's." She said. He smiled.

"I like wine, and have a tendency to learn about it." He took a sip. 

"So, what is Saw-sauv, ugh, whatever this is called!" She said, feeling delirious for not knowing how to pronounce its name. He laughed at her. 

"So-veen-yawn blah." He said enunciating the word for her. "Its a varietal wine mainly eaten with salads, poultry, and the occasion seafood." She was astonished as he spoke by how much he knew, but she let him continue. "It normally shows a herbal character suggesting bell pepper or freshly mown grass. Of course with a presumptuous variety of fruits to dominate the flavour." She giggled. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but you just said something about freshly mown grass and I couldn't help but remember that's a smell "Hermione" is attracted to in the "toxically dangerous" love potion Amortentia." She shook her head, quite the memory. He smiled.

"Ahhh, I see. Well it's just a herbal characteristic, no "love" potions here." She blushed. "Speaking of your character, have you heard anything, per say, about the scripts?" She shook her head.

"No, I was actually going to ask you the same thing." He frowned.

"Its seems that Jo, wants to keep this as confidential as the invitation to Vienna." She smirked. 

"Well, I'm sure it will be brilliant. She is and forever will be amazing."

"On the contrary....." He said. She laughed and let out a gasp.

"How could you say that!?" She said through giggles. He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Shes brilliant, I'm not taking anyones word from that, but amazing..... is an understatement." 

"Oh, so you have a better word then?"

  He raised his hand to his chin and thought. "I like to think she is..... unpredictable." She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"And why do you say that?" 

"She's is always thinking of something that blows everyone away." He smirked as she slowly nodded her head, making a mental note to never question the man before her.

"Your quite right." He nodded his head. 

"Well, since neither know anything  about this production, how about we chat about something else." 

"I agree. You first." She said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, so we're going to take turns. How elementary." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh you know what I mean!" She said, waving her hand at him.

"Well,  what do you want to know?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. Taking a drag from his wine. 

"Well, where were you born?" He smirked.

 "Hammersmith, England."

"Really? Paris, France for me." She said with a glint in her eyes. "School?"

"Latymer Upper School, on a scholarship."

"The Dragon School." He laughed.

"No wonder your fierce." She let out a chuckle. 

"Oh please. You've never seen me at my worst." She smirked.

"I plan not to."  He grinned. She scoffed, he was quite the comedian. "Other profession outside of acting?" She winced.

"Ooh, I would have to say dancing."

"You can dance?" He asked, curiously. She smiled.

"A little, the basics anyway." He smirked. 

"Show me." She gasped. 

"No, absolutely not!" 

"Oh come now, it's like acting, it should come easy." 

"No, I refuse. I won't, ever." She stood her ground as a smile spread across her face. He turned his head and laughed. 

"You've got personality Miss Watson, I'll give you that."

"Emma"

"Of course." 

The waiter approached the table and set before them a delectable  dish picked by the chef himself. 

"And may I ask what this may be?" She questioned, gesturing to the beautiful plate.

"This is  Parmesan polenta, salsa Verde, wild rocket, vegetables, and garlic cream." He said, gesturing over her plate. He smirked as he told them. Stepping away, he filled Alan's glass back up with the wine. Leaving them, they both looked wide eyed at the plate. 

"Well, this certainly looks exquisite." Alan said, picking up his spoon and taking a bite. She did the same. Eating, they conversed more about their school life  and other interests. Another Forty-Five minutes went by and they finally decided to depart. 

Holding the door open for her, they walked out onto the street lit sidewalk, standing against the wind. Alan's ride showed up before hers. 

"I'll wait with you." He said, standing beside her. She looked at her feet and smiled. 

"You don't really have to, honestly."  She was surprised by how much of a great time she had. She almost forgot they were to be doing a production together. 

"No, it's fine." Waiting a few more minutes, her limo pulled up. He stepped toward it and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said with a blush. 

Before she got in, Alan kissed her on the cheek. "Have a nice night, Miss Watson." He said with a smirk. She blushed and giggled.

"You too, Mr. Rickman." Easing into the limo, he closed the door and watched her depart, smiling at the night he just had.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I am so, so, so sorry I have not updated sooner! Thank you all for being so patient! It has been such a hectic week for me, god, a month!**

**I really, truly hope this is worth the wait!**

**~InsufferableKnowItAl**

**￼**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jo's POV**

Waking up, I stretched and got out of bed. After last night's events, I couldn't wait to go home and curl up in bed. I was hoping one of them would call and fill me in on what happened, but one could only hope.

Walking into my kitchen, I poured myself some coffee. I looked out the window, sipping it. The clouds were dreary, as always, and a slight drizzle was falling. I sighed. Walking away from the window, I made my way to my office. 

Sitting behind my red oak desk, I happened to look at my telly. The light was blinking, indicating I had gotten a message. Super excited, I pressed the button.

Leaning back in my seat, I brought my cup of coffee to my lips. A voice clear and sweet came through the speaker.

 'Hey Jo! It's Emma. I just wanted to let you know I happened to meet the mystery man I will be working with and we had a great time! It's a bummer you couldn't make it, me and Alan had such a wonderful time. Thank you for setting up such an amazing evening, I wish you could have been there! I can't wait to get on with the production, I'm free the rest of the week, so if you want to meet just let me know! Bye!'

I smiled. I felt giddy all of a sudden. This was terrific news! I let out a sigh of relief when she told me she was free for the rest of the week, this was great news. Crossing my fingers, I am hoping Alan will be available as well, because then I could just kill two birds with one stone, bring them together and get their thoughts!

I really hope they go through with this.

Opening my drawer in my desk, I pulled out the many note pads and files. They were filled with the productions ideas and waivers. Over the past few weeks, I had gotten a hold of a few movie producers and had a chat. They said they would do it, but they needed to wait until my 'cast' was completed. Of course, that would be soon, hopefully.

All of a sudden a wave of dread washed over me. What if they said no?  What if one agreed but not the other? Then I would have to face it, no production. No fulfilling pleads and letters of the constant begging. 

I sat up in my chair straighter. I couldn't have that happen! I would beg them if I had to! Opening my notebook, I began to jot down a few things. This afternoon, I was going to be making some very important phone calls.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sitting at the table, I ran my fingers over the brim of my glass of red wine. 

I had reserved a table for us at Edmunds again, and when I say we, I mean Alan, Emma, and I. Yes, I had been successful with snagging Alan to come out again. It had been eight days since he and Emma had dinner together, and seven days since I perked up the confidence to finally call and have this conversation face to face. Emma of course reluctantly agreed.

I studied the pattern on the table cloth, taking glances at my watch. As always, I showed up early. Perking up, I looked out the window to see two limos pull up. I smiled. 

All of a sudden fear hit me square in the chest. My mouth all of a sudden went parche and my heart hammered in my ears. Watching them walk through the door, a few seconds apart, my pulse quickened. 

Emma waved and I stood up to greet her. "Thank you for coming!" I said, placing a kiss on her cheek, whilst hugging her. 

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" She said. I smiled. Just as I let go of her, Alan walked up to us. He greeted me with a kiss on my cheek as well as the same to Emma.

"Thank you, Alan." I said, sitting down. He nodded his head.

"No problem." Emma smiled between us.

"Mr. Rickman." She said with a glint in her eyes, as a blush made its way to her chest. He grinned and let out a laugh.

"Miss Watson, glad to see you again. " She blushed. I laughed.

"What? We're not on first name basis' yet?" Alan and Emma looked at each other then laughed. I looked at them with a confused expression while giggling.

"No, of course we are! It's just a practical joke of ours." She said smiling. I grinned.

"Oh, well I'm glad." Alan nodded his head then cleared his throat. 

"So, what are we present for here today?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Are we here to discu-"

"The production." I said with a smile. Leaning over, I bent down and grabbed out of my bag a binder of the whole production. There were pictures, drawings, notes, and even parts of the script. I spent all last week doing it to bring to them. Handing it across the table, they both reached for it. Their hands touched and Emma pulled hers back quickly. She blushed as I smiled at them. Alan grabbed the binder, looking a bit flustered himself and began leafing through the pages. Emma, interested, leaned in closer to him. Together, shoulder to shoulder, they disappeared behind the binder.

A slight fear crept to my chest as I waited. They were very quiet. Pages were being turned one after another as everything was silent. What if they said no? What if I loose not one, put two of my greatest friends? I don't think I would be able to bear it. I began to nervously claw at my neck as sweat beads worked their way to my brow. Slowly, the binder lowered and they both stared at me, unblinking. I winced, shrinking back into my chair. Alan cleared his throat uncomfortably as Emma just sat there looking at me, shocked.  

I made sure that I basically dedicated a whole page, or should I truthfully be honest, a section full of what was supposed to happen between the two of them. I didn't want to blind them, so when it came time they wouldn't be uncomfortable. I wanted them to know that I was honest and not crazy. Well, maybe I am, just a little.

"Are you actually serious?" Emma finally spoke. Her voice laced with disbelief and shock. Her face was contorted, she seemed flustered, but I don't blame her, that was a lot to take in. Alan waved to the waiter.

"We're going to need some more wine over here." Picking up his glass, he downed its contents as Emma just looked at me, astonished. I shifted in my seat and nodded my head slightly. Emma gasped.

"Jo, are you right in the head, this does not sound like you!" She said, half shouting, half whispering. I respected her concealment of privacy on this matter, although I probably didn't deserve it. I put me head in my hands.

"I know, I know, but you can't even begin to understand!" I said. I know it was a lame excuse, but I didn't know what to say. Over the course of weeks, I have grown to love and respect this pairing. 

"But, this is just, just-"

"Its quite interesting, really." Alan said. Emma snapped her head at him and gaped. I looked at him, unsure as what to say. "I mean, it's not uncommon really, I hear of this from fans." Emma put her head in her hands.

"I know, I have too, but to actually do it!?" She said, looking at me. I frowned. So they were familiar with the whole thing, which was less work for me, but still. 

"Look, you don't have to do it, it was just an idea. I can call the whole thing off, really. If you don't want to do it, please let me know now, because I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." Alan and Emma looked at each other and winced. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. I sighed, standing up. "I'll give you two a moment to think about it." Walking away, my hands sweaty, I went to the loo. 

It's not everyday you get asked to do a production, from a close friend, to basically have sexual contact with an actor you worked with previously, based of a fandom. It was quite shocking to even think about once I wrapped my head around it. I mean, putting myself in Emma's shoes, I know she is quite uncomfortable. After all, when we did the Harry Potter series, she always said she felt taunted around him. So to actually work with each other like this, was going to be embarrassing for her. And even Alan may not like the idea that he had basically watched this girl grow up on set and now he was going to be having intimate contact with her. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. Shaking my head, I sighed. "I am such an idiot." I said out loud. Turning on the faucet, I ran my hands through the water, damping my face. I know their going to say no, I should have seen it coming. Even better, I shouldn't even have done it, brought it to their attention.

Turning the tap off, I dried my hands and face and walked back out. They were both looking at the binder, talking in a hushed whisper.  Emma was saying something as Alan just sat there, nodding his head. It's official, i have lost two close friends. 

Walking to my seat, I sat down. Emma and Alan grew quiet then. I looked at the binder. On the page was a clipping of 'Severus' and 'Hermione' with a heart circled around them. I blushed and reached for it. Snapping it shut, I threw it in my bag.

"Look, thank you for coming and I am sorry to bring something like this to your attention, it's just-"

"We'll do it."

"-that I keep getting these-, wait, what did you just say?" Alan looked at Emma and she blushed. He turned to me.

"We'll do it." He repeated. I sat there, shocked. Those were the three words, the very three words I have been wanting to hear every time I imagined this meeting. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. My heart began pounding and my head was spinning. I couldn't believe it. There was a sudden tingling feeling in my legs and it coursed through the rest of my body.

Emma reached her hand across the table and placed it on mine. She turned to look at Alan, then at me. 

"I'm not too keen on it, but I'll do it. For the fans, for you." She said, smiling. I blushed. Tears began to form in my eyes. I grabbed at my napkin and began blotting at my eyes, trying not to cry. I let out a chocked laugh.

"Gosh, I just, wow. I don't even know what to say, I mean, just, wow." I stumbled upon word after word. Emma laughed as Alan smirked. I stood up and hugged the both of them, placing kisses on their foreheads. "Thank you both so much!"  I did a little happy dance of   relief on the spot. "So, it's true, your doing it!?" I asked once more, wishing to hear them say it again, to reassure my ears.

They looked at each other and nodded. Looking at me, they said.

"Lets do it."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yay, such a great chapter!!!! Haha.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, it's been proven difficulty not having my computer.**

**But i hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to comment and vote!**

**Love y'all!**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**

**￼**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's POV**

_8 months later..............._

"But Severus, I love you and nothing can change the way I feel!" I said as Hermione-Like as I could remember. Being out of the loop for quite a few years put a damper on me, but hopefully I can make myself insufferable again. Alan strode up to me and pushed me against the wall. A heated blush made its way to my chest and cheeks, this was our first take on this scene.

"How can you love when you know so little?" He said with a scowl. Alan was perfect. The way he spoke, the way he acted, made me feel confident in everything I did. I looked into his eyes, he was wearing black contact lenses, they really looked strange on him when he didn't wear his hair, but when he did, he looked perfect, as if he was meant to be this part, even though Jo had already explained that he was in mind when making the series and writing his character. My eyes lingered on his lips. I ever so slowly raised on my toes and was just merely inches away from his lips. Closing my eyes, I eased closer, and..............

"CUT!" Jo yelled through a megaphone. I pulled back and sighed. Alan Moved away from me and ran his hand through his black mane of silky hair. He cleared his throat audibly and walked off the set. I brushed a strand of my new bushy hair behind my ear. Looking around, I admired the set once more. It was made to look like the potions classroom in the dungeons. The features were dark and dank, but we were told that there would be more special affects added on the last product. Moss covered some of the dark corners of the confinements of the room, candle wax dripped off of the vintage lit candles. I straightened my posture and walked away from where I was. As I stepped off of the set, Jo came up to me.

"Nice job, Emma, but maybe have a little bit more love, more passion in your eyes, okay?" I nodded my head.

"Sure. I'll try my best." I gave her a smile. She grabbed my arm and gave it a squeeze. 

"Your doing great honey, just think, the whole outcome will be worth it." I smirked.

"Of course!" She let go of my arm and walked away. I turned on my heel and made my way to my trailer. It had been a long day for the both of us and it was nice to just sit back and relax. Entering, I went straight to my vanity and sat down, looking at myself in my reflection. I looked tired, I was tired. 

I never worked so hard before on a production, and this time I feel like i owe it to them, to give them all my best. I don't know why, but I just do. 

Doing this production, I know my reputation will falter. Not everyone supports "Snamione", which I don't blame them. I'm not totally against it, although, there are some queer moments that me and Alan have done, or will be doing soon.... I sighed...... Alan.........

Nowadays i just cannot stop thinking about him. He is just so perfect, and....... taunting. I always feel as if there is more to him than meets the eye. He is such a succumbed man from the rest, so gentle, so...... serious.

When we are together, I get this subtle feeling in my body, as if, it were almost right that we were doing this. I mean, not everyday you get to work with a legend. 

I reached my hand and softly touched my face, the way he had done the other day in one of our scenes. His hands, gentle, his touch..... nerve-wreckingly soft. I mean, just his touch could do things to you. And today, we almost kissed.

We haven't kissed yet, I mean, not a real kiss, you know, the empty kiss that meant nothing, but still. A part of me was glad Jo stopped the scene, but a part of me screamed for it to continue. I wonder if his kiss is as soft as his touch?

Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough, right? We have done every other scene, but the scenes that fold these stories together. The kisses, the touches, the intimacy, I guess she is saving for a later occasion. 

I do remember her mentioning that she wanted us to feel completely comfortable with each other before we do that, but I feel as if we crossed that line during dinner, 8 months ago. When it was just me and him......

I snapped my head, I really have to stop daydreaming. It's not good for me because then I loose focus, like right now. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to loosen every muscle in my body, trying to get back into the moment. Searching for my center. 

Just as I was relaxing, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up. Opening the door, I was met by two chipper looking young ladies. One was carrying a makeup kit and the other, a notebook and pen. I smiled at them warmly.

"Jo wants me to freshen you up, and....." she looked over her shoulder at the beaming young women and eased closer to me, "we have a journalist who is eager to do an interview with you." She rolled her eyes as I let out a soft laugh. 

"Well, please do come in." I opened the door wide enough for the both of them as they came through.

"Hi, my name is Lisa and I am just like a big huge fan of yours, and Alan's of course, and I just want to say that what you guys are doing, the Snamione Is just brilliant! I know-"

"Why don't you take a deep breath and have a seat and we can start off one question at a time?" I offered. She was talking a mile a minute and seemed to have forgotten to breath. Lisa looked wide eyed and blushed.

"Oh, yes of course, sorry." I smiled.

"Dont be, your not the first." Jesse grabbed me by my shoulders and led me over to my vanity, softly pushing me to sit down in my chair. "Help yourself to some coffee. I have tea and water as well." I said, turning in my chair.  Back to looking at myself in the mirror, a sight that could scar someone.

"Emma!? Darling, have you been getting your sleep? You look dreadful!" I rolled my eyes. 

"I promise this isn't even my worse, Jess." She let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, nothing a little makeup can't do." With that, she grabbed for her bag and began to pull out multiple color swatches of blush and eye shadow. Brushes, combs, hair clips, curling irons, lipstick, and many cans of hairspray littered my vanities counter. As she began to attack my hair with a spray bottle, a voice cleared behind us. She sighed and turned me so that I was facing Lisa. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, normally its not like this, my appearance that is..." Jess snorted. 

"Oh, believe me, every morning is like this." I glared at Jess, but let a playful laugh escape my lips. Lisa chuckled. 

"So, where do you want to start?" I asked her. She smiled and began flipping through her notepad. She cleared her throat.

"So, when were you presented with the idea of this production?" I grinned.

"Exactly 8 months ago." She raised her eyebrows and began writing on her notepad. Jessie began brushing through my hair, trying to get all of the snarls out. I winced.

"And, did Jo come to you alone or were you and Alan meeting her together?" I frowned at her question. It was a little wordy for my taste, but I answered anyway.

"She met with us individually in the beginning."

"And?" She inquired. I sighed.

"And after she met with us, she had us get together over dinner to discuss the matter deeply. She was only hinting to us, well, me when she brought the idea to me before I met Alan. To be frank, she didn't even tell me I was working with Alan until....." My voice trailed off. I didn't find mine and Alan's private dinner together to be of importance, but it was too late.

"Until what?" She was writing rapidly in her notebook. I hoped she wasn't like that character, I believe Rita Skeeter, who spun and flipped the truth. I may just have to inquire to see her notes before she leaves.          

"Well, when she planned for us to all meet, she was unable to make it, and I was waiting at the restaurant by myself, that is until I saw Alan. I found out that he didn't know who he was going to work with and neither did I." I blushed. The memory still brought me into a drunken thought,  a good one I must say. 

"Wow, that's brilliant!" She squealed. I furrowed my eyebrows and Jessie stopped brushing my hair.   

"What brilliant?" Jess asked. There was a hint or annoyance in her tone. I noticed she always got like this when journalists came around. 

"Oh, well, I mean, Isn't it a coincidence that she was having the both of you meet her, and neither of you knew who the mystery actor or actress was until that night, and she just happened to not be there? I mean, it just seems strange to me. It almost sounds as if she didn't show up on purpose." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to jot some things down on her notepad.  My hearts pace quickened as I sat there in thought.

Was it coincidental? Did she happen to set it up to happen that way? I shook my head. Jo would never to that, she was my friend. Besides, it was a busy night that night, so she could have been stuck in traffic. I stayed silent as she flipped through her pages. Jess went back to doing my hair. I was feeling a bit bothered about what she said. A part of me didn't want to believe what she said, but a part of me did. 

"So, did you do this willingly, or did Mrs. Rowling convince you?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Jess fussed. I shushed her and looked back at Lisa apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just asking questions that were given to me, you don't have to answer." She stuttered.

"No, no your fine. Jess is just a little irate today, isn't that right Jess?" There was a moan from behind me and a series of mumbled words. I was laughing on the inside. I loved how Jess got really protective over me, she was like the big sister I never had. "I actually did this willingly. I was super excited when I heard about this and just couldn't pass it up." I lied. I didn't want her to make Jo sound like she was pestering me, begging me to do it, not that she absolutely did that though. I mean, she gave me a choice and me and Alan both knew what we were getting ourselves into, and he was game, so, I felt I had to be, although I was super stoked to have the chance, the opportunity to work with him, even closer than before. 

She wrote down in her notepad once again. Jess pulled out the hair dryer and began drying my hair. It was a bit noisy, but that gave me the opportunity to sit and think. Lisa was waiting until Jessie was done to ask me more questions. Jess made sure she took her time too, I noticed. Usually she wold be done within a timely matter of 15 minutes, but I was grateful for the prolonged pause. It let me think about what to say and what not to say. 

Jess finished my hair and began to style it, giving me my once again Hermione Granger touch. Lisa sat there, admiring Jess' handy work. Then she moved onto my makeup.

"So, what do you think Alan's take is on the whole thing?" She asked me. I stopped on my train of lingering thoughts. I wasn't expecting a question like this. To be honest, I really don't know how he feels now doing the production. I mean in the beginning he seemed interested, but now he was acting, so I'm not sure if he is all game this time. 

"Umm, well, I think he's..... gosh.... to be honest..."

"I mean, do you think he wanted to do this as well, or do you think Jo forced him into this?"

"Well, no... hang on a second, Jo never-

"Alright! That's it! Get out! Now! Move! Run along and pester someone else!" Jess opened the door and held it open, initiating her leave. Lisa stood up and looked at me.

"I apologize if I offended you in any way, Miss Watson. Good day." With that she left. Jess slammed the door and leaned up against it.

"Good Grief! I was three seconds away from calling security. I can't believe she made Jo sound so menacing about the production." I shook my head and laughed. 

"Thanks Jess, your the best." She nodded her head and walked back over to me to finish my makeup. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ONCE AGAIN!!! I really do hope the wait was worth while once again!**

**Please don't forget to vote and comment! Love you all!**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**

￼

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Jo's POV**

Sitting in my trailer, I looked at my mapped out story scheme. It was fool proof, perfect, genius, but there was a problem. I had to get to the "Severus and Hermione" scene, or the movie would be a fail.

But I am still apprehensive about the scene, because of Alan and Emma. I am scared that they will be uncomfortable, that they will find me to be............. strange. But believe me, I am just doing this to stop all of the letters. I really am not sold on the fact that this movie is to be, but whatever keeps the fans happy, keeps me happy.

I haven't told the media yet, although superstitions are going around about me meeting with Alan and Emma. But what's new? Sighing, I sit down and put my head in my hands. I know there was to be an interview with Emma today about the production, but I had forbade them to release anything to the press until I was comfortable with the timing, and right now was not the perfect time to do so.

Leaning back in my chair, I tapped my fingers on the table in front of me. A slight fear arose in my chest. What if Emma said something that could tarnish my career? What I have been building up so hard could be ruined in just one measly interview. I shook my head, Emma would never, I mean Never do anything like that........ right?

So many questions arose in my mind that I was unable to answer. I never liked the thinking process of a production. I always admired the part of it all coming together. The thinking part just made it that much more irritable and unenjoyable to make.

But something has to be done.

I looked at my wrist watch. Emma and Alan were going to have a photo shoot in exactly Forty-Five minutes and I have to be there to conduct the whole thing.

I don't know what I am looking for in the images, but I think I'll just leave it up to the photographer to figure out, I mean, after all it is his job.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I began formulating ideas of how I should approach them with the kissing scenes and the "birds and the bees" scenes. I mean, I don't just want to throw myself at them and be like, hey here's the script. Read it, learn it, and do it to the best of your capabilities. Like, that would be...... offsetting.   
But knowing the two of them, they would more than likely pull through, whether they liked it or not. Groaning, I stood to make myself a coffee. Right now was literally the only break I had. The rest of the day I would be working on special effects with the team and tweaking the script and ideas.

Pouring the hot, steaming cup of coffee into a thermos, I added the cubed clumps of sugar and cream. It was rare that I drank coffee, and most who knew me well knew I drank coffee when under stress.

I just don't know about this whole production. I mean, at first it sounded like a really good idea, but now..... seeing all of the negatives that may happen to me and everyone else, has me second guessing my judgement.

We have put so much money into this production, and I just really hope it all pays off in the end. All of the extra hours Alan and Emma stayed over to rehearse or practice really extended the whole true meaning of this.

Taking a sip of my coffee, I stared out the window of my trailer. Cameramen were all standing around conversing, taking there breaks, and the management team was hustling and bustling around, back and forth. They never sat still for more than two minutes, showing how dedicated they are to their work.

That's when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the journalist I had, had a meeting with, abruptly leave Emma's trailer. She looked baffled, embarrassed, and awestruck. I frowned.

I'm not sure I wanted to know what happened. The security guards guided her out of the building, confiscating her notebook. I smirked. It was all apart if the paperwork she signed. My management confiscated all journalist's notes until I decided the time was right to make word of the whole thing. Until then, they stayed safely locked up.

Looking at the time, it was five-forty. Sighing, I grabbed my notebook and binder off of my counter and walked out of my trailer, with my thermos in my hand.

Walking towards the set that the photographer set up for the backdrop, I took in my surroundings. It was just a white sheet covering the wall and floor. I frowned.

"Alfanzo?" I looked at the man messing with the camera and multiple lenses.

"Yes, Madame?" He responded in a very heavy French accent.

"Why is the background white? I thought we agreed on a dark backdrop?" He chuckled softly.

"Ma'am, it is the magic of technology. I will merely turn the backdrop into a green screen, and you will choose what the background will be. But I will also be doing regular images as well." He said with a cheeky grin.

I nodded my head in understanding. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering, but that clears things up. Merci beacoup." I say walking away from him, sipping at my coffee.

I just hoped things would work out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Short, but sweet, I know. So much thought Jo is going through, poor women**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma's POV**

Swiveling around in my chair to face the mirror, I beamed.

"Jess, I look amazing!" I turned my head, looking at my hair and makeup from all angles.

"Don't fret it darling. If it hadn't been for your all natural beauty, I probably would have been unable to work with anything." She said with I chuckle.

I snorted.

"Jess, stop saying that. I am no different than the average girl on the street." I said matter of factly. She scoffed.

"Yes, but only a few million dollars richer." She smirked as I sighed deeply.

"Money isn't everything." I mumbled. She laughed at me.

"Now hurry and change into your clothes, you have a photo shoot in ten minutes!" Going to my wardrobe, she began throwing things over her shoulder at me.

"A photo shoot? Why wasn't I told about this?" I asked. I didn't know there was to be a photo shoot today. She turned and looked at me.

"You didn't know?" I shook my head. "Jonathan didn't give you your new schedule?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Damn you Jonathan!" She cursed.

"Ugh, Jess!" I said, whilst laughing.

"Hey, like I've never heard you curse under your breath before missy, now hurry! Your running out of time! I bet Alan is already there waiting for you." My heart stopped.

"Alan?" She turned and glared at me.

"Okay, now that's not staying true to your character, Miss know it all. Yes Alan! You and him are doing the photo shoot together! And I think you'll be doing some individuals as well, not sure." She threw a pair of flats at me. "Ugh, Jonathan is really going to have a cold cup of coffee when I'm through with him!"

Walking slowly over to my dressing room divider, I began undressing and putting on what Jess had thrown to me. I couldn't believe it. My heart was pounding in my chest as I slipped on my Skirt.

Me and Alan? Photo shoot? Six minutes? Together? Things began to spin.

It was already bad enough that I wondered what kissing him would be like, and that the journalist kept asking so many questions, but a photo shoot? Gods I hoped it wasn't going to be intimate, I don't think I'm up for that yet.

Stepping out from behind my dressing divider, I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black pencil skirt, black flats, and a red, very skin-hugging, mid-sleeve shirt. I looked cute, adorable, sophisticated, and a little sexy, but was it right for the shoot?

Jess put her hands on my shoulders and steered me out of my trailer. "Go girl!" She said, pushing me a little. I turned towards her and winced, then took off in the direction of the shoot.

Arriving just ten seconds before being late, I saw Jo standing with a thermos at her side on a table. She was wringing her wrists, looking worriedly at the set up I presumed to be where we were to be taking the pictures.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to her.

"Jo....." I said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She jumped and clutched her chest.

"Oh! Emma dear, sorry, I was in deep thought!" Pulling me into a tight embrace, she pulled back. "My don't you look stunning! Jess did a wonderful job." I giggled.

"Yes she did."

"So, how was the interview? I saw her leaving and she looked a little..... bewildered." I winced.

"It wa-"

"You know what, don't tell me, I choose not to know." I smiled.

"Let's just say the Rita Skeeter was strong in this journalist." Jo laughed with me. Just as I was slowly recovering, a voice cleared their throat behind us. Turning around, I met the sharp, but knowingly soft gaze of Alan's. I blushed and nodded my head at him.

"Sorry for my tardiness, Joanne, I seemed to have misplaced my lenses and was fixated on finding them before the shoot." He smirked at me as I let out a small laugh.

"Oh no worries Alan, I'm actually just waiting until Alfanzo says he is ready." She looked around her and lowered her voice. "I actually think he is a bit strange." I gasped and muffled a laugh.

"Jo!" I said in a hushed whisper. Alan stood beside me grinning. I let out a small groan. Why was his smile so damn perfect, even when he wore his black hair and contacts!?

"Well, I'm just sayi-"

"Okay, okay, Mr Rickman! I need you over here!" Alfanzo called from where he was.

"Duty calls." Alan sighed and left my side.

"Ooh, oui, oui. I know exactly what I am working with here. Jo, why did you not tell me this man was a sexy beast!" Jo doubled over in a fit of giggles as Alan stood grounded on the spot, blushing like a mad man. I couldn't help but laugh at this. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm........ sorry..... Alan..... I mean..... no offense!" I said through fits of giggles. Alfanzo was making weird lover faces at Alan as Jo laughed with tears forming in her eyes.

Alan just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can we get this done with please?" He said sort of impatiently. Alfanzo nodded his head.

"Of course, monsiour." Alan walked over to the area he was told to stand.

"And that's not the first time I've been told that." He mumbled with a smirk, looking at me. I gasped and blushed.

Was Alan flirting with me? I don't know. He keeps making eye contact, smirking, smiling, ugh! Men can be so complicated to understand. But then again, I am a bit younger than him and I'm sure he has no interest in me.

As I stood in wonder, Alan got his pictures taken, or should I say Professor Snape did. Alfanzo had him give the most daunting looks only Alan could perfect. It was mesmerizing. That's when Alfanzo called to me.

"Umm, mademoiselle, please come and join Mr. Rickman up here." My heart started fluttering in my chest.

"O-okay" I said as confidant as possible.

Walking towards Alan, only one thought occurred; 'why now!?'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay, okay, I know, a teaser for what is to come up next, lol, but I promise it will be good.**

**Don't forget to comment and vote! And like, OMG two updates in an hour!?!?!?**

**Whoa, you guys must have been really behaved to earn two chapters**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's POV**

"Okay Emma, I need you to stand here." Alfanzo grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the staged area for the shoot. My mouth went dry as I stood there, unsure of what to do.

Alfanzo studied me and then snapped his fingers. "Sexy?" He said, pointing to Alan. "Over here please." I blushed. Alan groaned.

"It's Alan actually. I prefer to be called Alan." Alfanzo scoffed.

"No, to me in this shoot you will be sexy, wait no, beauty and the sexy beast. I like it!" He said, clapping his hands together and squealing. Alan sighed as I let out a soft giggle.

"Alfanzo, please darling, make this shoot as easy as possible for the two of them?" Jo called over to him from where she sat. He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Alan and Emma. Severus and Hermione."

"Thank you dear!" Jo said, blowing a kiss upstage to us all. I smirked, Alfanzo wasn't wrong, Alan after all had the characteristic and style of a sexy beast. I blushed as this thought occurred, where was my head these days?

Alan stood beside me as Alfanzo grabbed the camera. He took one look at us and threw his hands up in defeat.

"No, no, no!" He walked over to us, placed his hands in Alan's shoulders and steered him to stand behind me. Then, returning to the front, he slightly pushed me back a little until I was leaning against Alan's chest. I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"We have to make magic! This is no story of two people who are uncomfortable with each other, no! This is a story of compassion, love, and intimacy and I want all if that in these photographs!" Walking back down the stage he turned back to us.

"Now Alan, snake your hands around her waist, pulling her flush to you and rest your head on her shoulder, just in the nape of her neck. Emma, my darling, move your head to the left just a bit to allow Alan his mark. And...... perfect! Now, Emma, give me your best love face ever and Alan......... just do your signature smirk.......... Sexy beast...." He mumbled softly under his breath.

My face reddened in discomfort as Alan's strong arms held me around my waist, touching my midsection. I then moved me head slightly, just as Alfanzo said to and Alan did as he was told. My heart was stammering in my chest. This was so.... so.... I couldn't find words to describe it.

Alan pulled me back closer to him as he held me tightly. He didn't feel uncomfortable with me, he felt relaxed. Me on the other hand was nervous. I didn't know what to do, I drew a blank. My heart was fluttering in my chest, my breathing became shaky, and there was a slight ringing sound in my ears.

I looked at Alfanzo and tried to give him my best sassy grin, but I felt it wasn't good enough. I was so scared to be held in his arms. He felt warm and inviting and I felt that I shouldn't have been scared. I could hear my heart pounding, but his was steady, he wasn't nervous in the least. This calmed me a bit.

I could feel him breathing on me. His breath was dancing across my collar bone. Relaxing a little, I shrunk back into his arm's more. Alfanzo clapped his hands.

"Perfect! Now, stay absolutely still!" And with that, the camera clicked away, flashing at us. Alfanzo took about maybe ten pictures. "Okay, now we need to do something different. Hmmmm............." He stood there surveying us. Neither if us moved from our positions, which I found to be a little unnerving. "Emma, be a beauty and move your left hand up to wrap around Alan's neck, and Alan, just....... move your head a little and look as if you are about to kiss the pulse if her neck." We did as instructed and Alfanzo squealed. "Oh, Emma, make it more dramatic and close your eyes for me and lean into....... well you know." He said.

I moved my hand up to grasp Alan's neck. It was a bit uncomfortable to do this, it just felt so....... wrong. I mean in the sense of doing it, but there was nothing wrong with Alan though, he was a fun, loving man as far as I could see.

Just as I closed my eyes, I took a deep breath leaning more into him again. I felt the tip of his nose graze my neck, sending a shiver up my body. Alfanzo began clicking away with the camera.

"Nice! Nice! Oh beautiful!" He kept calling out. I fought the urge to laugh, this was so silly. "Okay, and separate!" He said. I snapped open my eyes as soon as Alan released his hold on my waist. A part of me wanted to stay like that, although I knew it could never be.

Alan moved away from me, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair. I wish I could read the expression on his face. It seemed to be crossed between disappointment and relief. I frowned.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I stood there. Alfanzo was moving around grabbing more film for his camera and having a quick chat with Jo. I wondered about what.....

"Okay, Emma beautiful, come to me love." I blushed and walked over to Alfanzo. He grabbed my hand and led me over to Alan. "Okay darling. When I get my camera, I want you to do exactly what I do, okay?" I bit my lip and nodded my head in understanding, although I didn't. "Okay, now Alan come here." Alan moved towards Alfanzo. Alfanzo grabbed the front of his jacket with his two hands. "Now Emma, your going to grab his jacket like so and....." He lifted his left leg and threw his head back. Alan looked desperate to get away from Alfanzo, for he was making everything uncomfortable. "Do this, as well as have your eyes intently on his, but half lidded. Okay?" He said letting go of Alan.

"Yeah..." I said with a small smile.

"Perfect!" Walking away from us, I looked at Alan as he raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh, and Alan, you need to have your hands resting on her hips, leaning in to kiss her and pulled flush against you, okay?" Alan blinked a few times then nodded his head. "Okay, okay, now get together lovelies!" Alfanzo yelled to us.

Moving towards Alan, a small blush made its way to my face. I was so nervous. These pictures were getting more intimate by the minute and it was nerve wrecking.

Grabbing the front lapels of his jacket, he placed his hands ever so slightly on my hips, pulling me to him. I captured my bottom lip in between my teeth, afraid of doing more. Doing as I was told, I leaned my head back and lifted up my left leg. Alan made his move and neared his face to my neck. My pulse was sporadically pounding in my chest. I looked into his eyes as he looked in mine. And just as we did, it felt as if everything around us stopped, froze.

All I could think about was us in that moment. His eyes were inexplicable even with contacts. Being held by him was enough to make me melt. Nothing registered to me around us, until his warm hands left my hips and he stepped back.

I blinked and let go of his jacket. Turning away, I walked off of the shoot stage.

"Okay that'll be it! Great job you two!" Jo praised. I nodded my head and walked off in the direction of my trailer.

"Um, Miss Watson!" A voice of pure silk and velvet sprawled after me. I shivered and turned around.

"Emma." I said with a smile. He smirked.

"Right, uh, I was wondering if......."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! What's happening!?!?!?! OML OML OML!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Emma's POV**

Sitting in the back seat of a black limo with Alan, I replayed what just happened in my head.

 _"I was wondering of you would like to accompany me. I am going to_ _Le_ _Musee_ _Du_ _Louvre_ _." He said with a small smile. My face reddened, did it just get hotter in here?_

_"Um, I-I would love to!" I said with a big smile. I could not believe he had just asked me to go out with him, correction, accompany him. I was getting to far ahead of myself._

_"Great, I'll meet you in ten minutes?" I nodded my head eagerly._

_"Yes, yes that's fine! Let me just grab my stuff." He smiled and then turned away from me and walked off in the direction of his trailer. I turned on my heel lazily and walked off to my trailer. I felt as light as a feather. The memories of our photo shoot drifted away as I thought of now._

_I could not believe he had just asked me to accompany him! I was making it sound as if it were official and everything, but just knowing that he asked me to go with him was astounding!_

_Opening the door of my trailer, I_ _mosied_ _on in and grabbed my purse off of the counter. About to leave out of my trailer, I stopped and looked down at my apparel. 'No, this won't do.' I told myself._

_So, going over to my rack of clothes, I searched for something pleasant to wear. After spending five minutes searching for something, I decided on a white button up shirt, rolled at the elbow and opened up at the top of the shirt, and a light grey skirt that reached the bottom of my feet. Slipping on some black heels and throwing on some exuberant red lipstick, I grabbed my bag and opened the door to my trailer._

_"Oh!" I exclaimed. Alan was standing there in a black suit. He turned to look at me and grinned. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made my heart flutter. A Deep crimson blush made its way to my cheeks._

_"You look lovely." He said casually. I bowed my head and looked at my feet._

_"Thank you. You look rather nice." I said, cursing myself mentally. He chuckled and offered me his arm._

_"Ready?" I took it and nodded my head, looking him directly in the eye._

_"Ready."_

"So, have you ever been to the Louvre?" I snapped out of my reverie.

"No, never actually." I said sheepishly. "I know, it sounds crazy giving the fact I grew up in Paris." I laughed. He shook his head.

"No, it's not really. But I think you will quite enjoy it here." I smiled at him.

"So, what is it?" I asked. I felt stupid for asking, but I wanted to chat about something so there wouldn't be silence during the ride.

"The Louvre?" I nodded my head. He cleared his throat. "The Le Musee De Louvre is a French Palace. It's a National Art Museum for France as well." I widened my eyes in amazement. "It's actually one of the largest Palaces in the world, did you know?" I shook my head no. "Well, it was once belonged to the former residences of the Kings. It is one of the most illustrious places in all of France. The world even." 

"How so?" I asked, intrigued and ready to drink in all of the information he knew. He chuckled.

"Well, it exemplifies Traditional French Architecture since the Renaissance, and it houses many collections of magnificent and breathtaking Ancient and Western Art."

"Wow, that's quite impressive." I said. It sounded beautiful, and the way he explained it made it that much more beautiful.

Looking out the window at the city lights of France, a slight drizzle pittered against the Windows.

"You know so much." I said quietly.

"Only what I wish to retain to remember." He said in a mumble. I turned to him and grinned.

"You know, your character suits you." He let out a deep laugh. "I don't know how many times I have pondered over how much your character exemplifies your very persona, it's quite astonishing." I admitted open-mindedly. He looked at me in the eyes.

"And I believe your character represents you as well, Emma." My heart stopped. He just said my name? He just said my name!? He just said my name! I blushed.

"Thank you." I said quietly. A fire arose inside of me. He was making me feel warmer and warmer on the inside with everything we did together. With everything he said.

As I looked out at the scenery of cars and lights and rain, I thought back to the photo shoot. I am so glad that what we did, didn't socially impare us to not want to socialize with each other, especially uncomfortably. I let out a small laugh, which grew by every second. I was laughing so hard that tears shone in my eyes.

"What do you find so amusing, Miss Watson?" I wiped at my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Well, I was thinking about Alfanzo. He seemed to be head over heels in love with you." I said. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Please dont remind me."

"Oh come on, I found it cute, and funny." I admitted while laughing. He looked at me and grinned.

"I suppose it was funny. Although it was very uncomfortable and annoying." He sighed. I smirked as he looked at me. His eyes shone with something I had never seen before.  He seemed about to say something when the car came to a full stop.

I broke eye contact with him and looked out the window at the most beautifullest thing i had ever seen.

"Whoa." Was all I could say.

"Welcome to the Louvre." He said quietly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating so much sooner. My neighbor lost her new dog she got today in the woods and we were in a wild goose chase looking for him. But he is safe and sound now in his new home. Like whew, what a day!**

**I also meant to have this updated like and hour and a half ago, but stupid ass satellite internet fucking gave me no WiFi, like what the hell!?**

**Excuse my French, it just really upset me because i had promised you wonderful readers a chapter.**

**But I do hope you enjoyed this! Love y'all! And don't forget to keep sending me those votes and comments!**

**~ InsufferableKnowItAl**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note!!! This story is directly copied out of my wattpad account, so any weird end notes are from there, lol.** _

_**Also, this chapter contains French in it, I translated for you. But, please do not hate if the sentence is not conjugated correctly or it doesn't make sense to you as I have only been taking French for a course of two years now.** _

_**Thank you and please enjoy!** _

_**\-------------------------------------------** _

 

Emma's POV

Opening my door, I stepped out and looked at the big glass pyramid that stood before me.

I was astounded, speechless. It was amazing, it almost felt indescribable, like I was in some sort of story book from a long, long, time ago.

Alan came up beside me and smiled. "Do you like it?" I looked at him with my eyes sparkling.

"Like it? Alan, I love it! I am so speechless, it is so beautiful." I exclaimed in pure bliss excitement. I smiled.

"This is only the outside. The inside it like heaven. If your speechless now, I am not sure what you will be inside. Maybe no more than a mere angel." He said with a smirk. I pushed him playfully.

"Oh stop it." I said. He raised his eyebrow me.  "It's not everyday someone asks me to accompany them to somewhere beautiful like this." I said, staring at the illuminating lights off of the glass pyramid.

"Well, they are foolish then." He said, looking at the puddles in the cement floor. My heart skipped a beat. That was so sweet of him, I was unsure of what to say to make him believe that what he said meant the world to me.

I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek. "Thank you." I said. Raising up on my toes, I placed a small, but soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled down at me as I stepped away, turning my attention back to the scene, trying not to scream at what I just did.

Little droplets of rain rolled off of it, and listened in the lights that lit the area. It was really magical. Offering me his arm, Alan lead me to the front doors to enter inside.

There were water fountains containing figures in horses. There were people, tourists should I say, all with maps and camera's in hand, paying us no mind, which I was glad for.

Holding his arm tightly, I looked up at the building we were approaching. Alan had described it beautifully. His words danced in the air as I looked at the architecturally structured building, no, not building, masterpiece.

"Oh M. Rickman ! Quel bonheur de vous voir !" ( " _Oh Mr. Rickman! How wonderful to see you!_ ") A round bellied man said as we approached the front doors. Alan smiled at him.

"Bonjour M. Loyrette, comment allez-vous ?" ( _Hello Mr. Loyrette, how are you?"_ ) The old man chuckled. I smiled at their exchange, it was adorable.

"Oh, je fais un puits comme prévu, bien que pourrait rogner sur les pâtisseries." ( " _Oh I am doing a well as expected, although could cut back on the pastries_.") The old man patted his stomach. Alan let out a small laugh and smirked.

"I peuvent se rapporter." ( _I can relate_.") He said quietly. The old man boomed in laughter.

"Oh, je vois que vous avez apporté une très belle amie avec vous. Bienvenue Miss..." (" _Oh, I see you brought a very beautiful lady friend with you. Welcome Miss....."_ ) The man named Mr. Loyrette started, raking his eyes over me. Alan looked at me and smiled at the old man.

"Miss Watson." (" _Miss Watson"_ ) Alan replied. I blushed. Being introduced to a stranger, while holding his arm just seemed queer for the moment. Mr. Loyrette grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Miss Watson. Une très belle femme en effet. Eh bien, j’espère que vous avez tous deux profiter de votre temps à l’intérieur. C’était agréable de vous revoir Alan et de faire la connaissance de Miss Watson." ( " _Oh, Miss Watson. A very beautiful women indeed. Well, I do hope you both enjoy your time inside. It was nice to see you again Alan and to make the acquaintance of Miss Watson."_ ) He replied, stepping aside to let us through. Alan looked at me and smirked.

"Merci." (" _Thank you.")_ Pulling me along with him, we stepped through the threshold of the building. It was warm, inviting, and the most beautifullest thing I had even laid my eyes on ever.

"Wow." I said quietly. I just stood there, my arm still in his.

"This is only the entrance." He said with a smirk. I smiled.

"So I take it th at you and Mr. Loyrette know each other?" I asked simply. He blushed.

"Well, yes. Each time I get the chance, I come here. I find it quite relaxing." He said.

"aw, je peux voir pourquoi. C’est tellement beau ici, on dirait que nous avons été montés au ciel ci-dessus." ( " _Aww, I can see why. It is so beautiful in here, you would think we have been ascended to heaven above."_ ) I replied with a small smirk, followed by a giggle. He flinched and stared at me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were fluent in French?" He said. I smirked.

"Mr. Rickman, you would be amazed at what I am fluent in and what I know." I said, letting go of his arm to walk up to the smaller replica of the glass pyramid outside.

"Well, alors je dois dire que M. Loyrette avait raison quand il dit que vous étiez belle." ( " _Well, then I must say that Mr. Loyrette was right when he said you were beautiful."_ ) He said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder as he intently looked at me. My mouth all of a sudden went dry and I had this sudden urge to want to kiss him. Walking to me closer, he whispered in my ear, " "And c’est Alan... Emma." (" _And it's Alan........ Emma."_ ) He drawled out my name, making me shiver as his breath tickled my neck, making my hairs stand on edge. I closed my eyes.

Opening them, I turned around to find him already across the room. Smirking, I happily followed him as he waited for me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Aww, short but sweet. A bit difficult too, due to me not being too fluent in French. Lol.**

**Hope you like it!**

**~ InsufferableKnowItAl**

**￼**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma's POV**

"In 1793, during the Revolution, the first state museum was opened in the Louvre, consisting of the former royal collections of painting and sculpture. It was enriched temporarily by loot from the Napoleonic wars and then permanently by purchases and gifts, including archaeological finds. More and more specialized divisions were created."

We walked by a tourist group with a tour guide speaking about the magnificent building itself. I stopped and listened to her. She was an elderly women who seemed to look as if she loved her job.

As I stopped, Alan stopped as well. I was holding his arm again. He was gracious enough to offer it to me. I was enthralled by what the lady was saying. Just drinking in all of the information. It's true, I am a know it all.

As I listened to the women intently, Alan was staring at me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I've listened to this lady for so many years. She shares the same stories, tells the same stories, I practically know them by heart." He smirked at me. I looked at him in awe, then raised and eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I said. He nodded his head gradually. "Well then, Alan, you are officially the tour guide to the Miss Emma Watson." I said with a smirk, bowing my head. He laughed.

"As you wish. Right this way, Miss Watson." I laughed.

"Oh, back to formalities are we?" He smiled.

"As your tour guide for the evening, it would be deemed rude to call you by your first name." He said. "Come along." Pulling me aside him, I followed him as we walked into a really long hall.

It was covered in so many paintings, it was impossible to look at them all at once. The ceiling stretched hundreds of feet above us and nearly was almost a thousand foot long of a walk just one way.

"This is beautiful." I said breathlessly. The golds dominated the colors of the art works, bringing them together as one, unifying them.

"This is known as the Apollo Gallery. It's a newly renovated treasure here, actually." He said, leading me slowly down the hall. I gaped at the walls, the ceilings, even the floor beneath our very feet. My heels clicked and echoed in the room, making it sound majestic. The gallery featured such lavishly painted ceilings and treasures, that it was astonishing.

Walking up to a table placed in the middle of the hall, followed by many others, we were met by a beautiful crown.

"This here, is the French Crown of Jewels." He said quietly, looking at the crown with such an impertinent look. I watched his eyes as they sparkled in the reflection of the glass enclosure around it. He blinked a few times then continued forward. "Much like the Gallery of Mirrors at the Chateau de Versailles, the Apollo Gallery took many, many years to complete. Over twenty artists worked to complete it, and two of them I can recall were Eugene Delacroix and Charles Le Brun." He said matter of factly. I smiled.

"That's amazing." I smiled. He looked down at our linked arms and patted it, whilst letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes, yes it is."

Spending a little bit more time in the room, listening to him drown me in information about the art work and artists, I felt like I would never be able to submerge. But it was in a good way. I'd rather stay delved in the information he provided about every little thing than open a book.

We explored the Hammurabi Code Room, which was a room filled with a series of tablets dating back to the 12 century B.C. which were inscribed with laws established under the reign of the Babylonian King Hammurabi, or so Alan told me.

"The one thing the Louvre is generally notable on, is for its impressive collection of ancient artworks and artifacts from the Middle East." Alan Remarked.

We looked at the impressive painting called "Liberty Leading the People" made by the amazing Delacroix. We studied the statues "The Winged Victory of Samothrace" and "Venus de Milo". They were very beautiful and feminine.

That's when Alan stopped. "What is it that you wish to see Emma?" I looked at him peculiarly. "We can be here for hours, but sadly we will never be able to see everything, for it is impossible." He said with a chuckle. "I think I played your tour guide long enough. I want to take you where you want to go. What do you want to see?" He asked me, sincerely.

I thought hard. We had seen so many things and I have learned so much. It was hard to narrow down one thing that I definitely want to see, especially since I had never been here before.

"But mummy, I want to see the Lisa Moaning!" A little girl who looked about the age of five.

"You mean the Mona Lisa." Her mother said. "We will go and see that in a minute okay darling?"

"Okay." The little girl said sadly.

"The Mona Lisa." I said, looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure? That's a very tourist heavy spot...." He began, but I stopped him.

"But you said you would take me wherever I wanted to go!" I said, pouting my bottom lip.

"Well....."

"Please?" I begged, tugging on his arm. He sighed.

"Okay, Mona Lisa it is."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up on my French and then I started watching "The Walking Dead" lol**

**And haha, what a World History class of a chapter, I bet I took you guys back to the days you sat staring at the boards as your teacher rambled on and on, full of themselves and this information, lol.**

**Well, I plan to get a master degree in World History, so, that's why I'm such a know it all with this stuff XD but anyway........**

**The next chapter will be better, I promise. This is just to hold you guys off for the moment until I update that one :)**

**Happy reading!**

**￼**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Emma's POV**

Walking into a big room, full of people, we stopped at the threshold of the entrance.

"Whoa." I gaped, staring at all of the people standing around what I assume to be the Mona Lisa. They were snapping pictures with cameras and their mobiles.

"I told you." He said in barely a whisper.

"Well........ I'm sure it will be worth it." I said, trying to stay optimistic about the crowds.

"Precisely." He said. "I'm just worried the crowds and the cameras turning their attention on us." He said, looking around. I frowned, placing my hand on his chest, I smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm used to it. And so should you." I said winking. Why did I wink!? He smirked.

"Well, the headlines will be quite ravishing...."

"Nothing new, the media always has some tall tale to tell. As long as me and you know the truth, there's nothing to worry about." I beamed at him.

"Quite right."

Walking further into the room, we moved our way through the crowd. But to no avail, we were unable to get any closer.

"Ugh, well this is a bunch of bullocks!" I said frustratedly. Alan laughed at me and my little temper. "It's not funny!" I said biting back a laugh, trying to be serious.

"It is actually. I guess this is that temper you were telling me about, huh?" I snorted.

"No, this is still me, I promise, I am worse." I said in a matter of fact tone. He smirked at me.

"Well, I apologize Emma." I shook my head.

"Dont worry about it. Can you be my tour guide again? Tell me about it, please?" He nodded his head. Taking in a deep breath, he started.

"In the early 15th century, the Italian painter Leonardo da Vinci, which I am sure you know, revolutionized the art of portraits and helped usher it into the Italian Renaissance with "La Gioconda", which is far better known today as the "Mona Lisa". It is one of the Louvre's most coveted-holdings, after being stolen a few times." My eyes sparkled with admiration as he spoke. I could just imagine it as he talked about it. "However, the painting, which is actually a surprisingly small size, is protected behind a heavy glass. And as you can see, It is quite hard to get close to it on account of the very large crowds. Of course, everyone wants a chance to get a close look at the lady with the Mysterious Half-Smile." He said. I smiled at him. He looked at me. "What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a Shakespearean Poet when you speak? I feel as if the whole world around us stops and listens." I admitted openly. He blushed and looked at his feet. I had never thought I would see him ever become baffled. "And yes, this is me speaking and not Alfanzo." I joked. He chuckled.

"I thank you for that." He said, grabbing my hand and raising it to his lips, placing a kiss on the top. They were soft. Yes, I noticed. They were heavenly soft. Of how much I wanted to kiss them, or be held in his loving arms.

Looking back at the crowd we had become encompassed in, no one seemed to take notice or recognition of us, which I was thankful for, especially after that little public display. A heated blush arose to my cheeks and neck. Did it just get hotter in here?

Walking, easing slowly a bit closer to the painting, I could see it, over the shoulders and heads. From what I saw, it was magnificent. A breathtaking sight. Small, yes, but the fact that it was here, from long, long ago never failed to amuse me.

There was so much commotion. People speaking in all languages, snapping pictures. Kids crying and pointing at the painting. Couples, lovers, were seen holding hands, enjoying the beautiful sight.

The museum itself was amazing, but the painting, being here to see it in person, with Alan as my tour guide, and me being his guest, I was touched. It was unfathomable, nothing could compare to how I felt in this exact moment.

Seeing an opening, I eased closer through the crowd. Closer, and closer I got until I heard a tear and a cool breeze on my backside. I froze. It just got a lot colder in here.

"Um, Emma.....?" I heard Alan say through the crowd. I turned slowly and looked at his gaze as it fell on the bottom of my skirt, trailing up, up, up my leg.

"Oh Lord!" I yelled out shocked. Alan grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I was helplessly grappling at my skirt, trying to keep my aerie daire from showing. "Why now!?" I cursed aloud.

As we wove through the crowd, to the exit, I heard it.

"Hey Mummy, daddy! Look! That lady's bum is showing!" I shrieked and ran, pushing past everyone. I heard laughter. Everyone turned there attention towards me, forgetting about the majestic piece of revolutionary art work. Cameras began clicking and people pointed and laughed.

Alan chased after me through the crowd. I was flustered, I was embarrassed. Tears stung my eyes as I tried to make my way out of the God awful room.

"Hey! Wait a minute! That's Emma Watson!" Someone yelled out. All of a sudden there were ecstatic screams coming from everywhere and people moving to chase after me.

"Emma, Emma, Emma!!!" They all screamed. Alan grabbed my hand and drug me out of the room. He pulled me against his chest and quick walked with me, covering me from the cameras.

Guards began yelling, hollering and shouting. Director Loyrette ran up to us, flustered by all of the commotion .

"Mr. Rickman!" He spoke in a very thick English accent. "What happened?"

"I need to get Miss Watson out if here. Can you show us to fastest way to the exit?" He asked frantically. Tears sparkled in my eyes and I tried to hold them back. Mr. Loyrette took one look at me and then Alan. He then looked over our shoulders to the crowds fighting to get to us.

"Yes, yes, right this way!" He said. Walking briskly, he took us to a wall. Pressing a button hidden underneath a vase, a door opened. He scanned his card and there was a set of stairs. "Take the stairs all the way down, turn left down the hall and you should see a door. It will lead you to the main lobby. I do apologize." He said with a nod of his head. We thanked him and Alan pulled me along.

Opening the door at the end of the hallway, we made our way to the front door.

"Look! There they are!" Someone shouted. That's when it all happened again. Forgetting to cover myself, me and Alan sprinted to the front door.

Running out into the cold air, we took off down the steps. Just as we reached the last few steps, my ankle gave way, and my heel broke. I let out a shriek. Alan turned and looked at me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, looking at my ankle.

"I'm fine!" I grasped. "But my heel broke!" I said looking at my foot helplessly. Jess was for sure going to kill me.

"Here," Alan said. Reaching out to me, he picked me up and carried me down the stairs. Just as our limo pulled up to the curb, the mod of fans came running out of the museum. Alan quickened his walk, carrying me bridal style.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I kept repeating. We made it to the car and Alan set me inside and closed my door. Running to the other side, he got in.

"We need to get out of here now!" He barked at the driver. The driver nodded his head and sped off.

I looked out the window at the crowd of disappointed fans.

"I cannot believe this." I said in a whisper. Alan laughed. He began roaring in laughter. I looked at him and then lost it. We both doubled over in laughter. It felt good to laugh, it was such a suspenseful moment, it was needed to just laugh.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Alan admitted, trying to bite back more laughter.

"You said it!" I said through fits of laughter.

Arriving outside of my hotel, I looked at him.

The chauffeur opened the door for me. I looked Alan in the eyes. "Alan...... I am so sor-"

"Please, don't. I had fun." He said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Well, thank you, I appreciate what you did for me." I said. Easing forward, I placed a small but soft kiss up in his lips. "Good night Alan." I said. Stepping out of the limo, I turned around and watched the driver pull away.

Yes, soft. His lips were soft, and I had just kissed him for the first time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OH MY GOD, IHe MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!! She freaking kissed him!?!?!?!?!?!? Holy goodness!!!!!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I fell asleep while writing it, lol.**

**But I hope you laughed, and smiled while reading this, thank you all so much!**

**~ InsufferableKnowItAl**

**￼**

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**3rd Person POV**

Touching his lips, just where she kissed him only moments before left him bereft. He was speechless, astounded, and a little embarrassed.

He had never been kissed by someone outside of acting, and even those weren't all that passionate. No, her kiss wasn't passionate, but it told him enough to know that she cares for him. And on the inside he was beginning to feel the same way.

Looking out the window at the city lights before him, he couldn't help but compare its beauty to her. It was all natural and lovely, like her.

She made him laugh, smile, and feel alive again, something he hadn't felt in a really long time. He couldn't help but think about when he was with her. Even though his heart didn't flutter in his chest, his mind flooded with thoughts of being there for her.

When she told him of her unfortunate love life, he wondered why? Was it because she demanded something particular, or was it because they dismissed her for her true beauty? On the inside she sure was something, and he was appalled to be able to have known her through their time together.

During the photo shoot, he could sense she was nervous, and an impending impression of her not liking him struck him. But when she began to relax, and when they began to get closer, it seemed as if the whole world stopped and he couldn't help but wonder maybe..... just maybe they could..... no, he told himself abruptly. He was getting far too ahead of himself. It was already bad enough when Rima left him.

Thinking of Rima brought him to a stupor he wished to not be in. They were high school sweethearts and only to find out she just didn't love him the same anymore, saying his acting career changed him too much. Which, maybe, just maybe it was true, but of he woke up and was happy with what he saw, which he always was, he didn't want to change.

The chauffeur pulled up to his hotel he was staying at. "Here you are, Mr Rickman." He said. Sighing, Alan got out, tipped the driver and walked inside, with his hands in his pockets. He was in deep thought. He just couldn't wrap his mind around Emma kissing him.

She was mentally doing things to him. Just the other day they were so close to kissing, only for Jo to stop short. Then they had a very intimate photo shoot, and now this? A part of him hoped it stood for more that what he felt lent on, but inside he knew it was a mere kiss of gratitude.   
He just couldn't believe what happened today. The weird photographer flirted with him, then he asked her to accompany him to the Louvre and he played tour guide? He wondered if he were with someone else would he have done the same thing he did for her.

When her skirt ripped in the museum, he felt a heading notion to be protective of her. After all, it was an instinct of his, but it felt different to him. And when her heel broke and then he just decided to lift her and carry her to the car, he couldn't believe he mustered up the courage and strength to do that.

She wasn't heavy in the least he must say, and running with her, hand and hand made him smile.

A smirk splayed across his face as he walked through the lobby to the elevator. Who knew you could have that much fun at a museum? And just talking to her, laughing with her was enough to make him adore her. And her laugh, God her laugh was so cute. It was so beautiful it would make you beam from inside out.

The elevator stopped and he walked out, walking to his room, a private suite. Walking in, he threw off his coat and undid the buttons of his shirt. 'So many dampened buttons in my life!' He scoffed. Kicking off his shoes, he grabbed a bottle of complimentary champagne out of the mini fridge and popped it open. Pouring it, he took the glass and walked over to the back door, leading to the  terrace.

Walking out into the cold starry night, he watched the streets below him. People coming and going, sort of replicating his life. Taking a much needed drag of champagne, he leaned against the railing.

Once more, his thoughts were endeared by her beautiful face. She was the best actress he probably will ever work with. Emma Thompson was a great actress, but she was very persistent and just a friend. Although he knew she wished for it to be more, he just wasn't up for it.

But Emma, Emma Watson was a different story. She was young, beautiful, funny, optimistic, and intelligent. Even when she knew nothing much of the history of art at the Louvre, he still found her intellectual in everything she did.

When she acted, she filled him with a passion to want to be better, to match the meter she worked by. When she acted, she was so passionate, and concentrated it was funny.

He noticed when she spoke she would lift her chin up and speak, enunciating the words and using perfect vocal inflection. She used the beautifullest facial expressions you would think everything were real.

He was glad Jo got them together. A part of him couldn't imagine the whole thing working out, but it was a success so far.

He wondered when Jo would have them get to the final 'important' scenes of the production. And for once, he would actually want to sit and watch the revealing of it when it was set to theatres.

Sighing, he finished his glass and walked back into the comforts of his room. Placing his glass on the counter, he stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Submerging from the heat of the shower, dressed in pajama pants and shirt, he flopped down on his bed. Lying there he tried to concentrate on sleeping, but it just wasn't working out.

All he saw was her when he closed his eyes.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**Jo's POV**

Grabbing my stuff off of the counter of my trailer, I walked out. Alfanzo was finishing up with putting everything from the shoot away.

"Goodbye Alfanzo! Thank you love!" I called out. He turned and blew me a kiss.

"No worries darling! I loved working with them. And my, my, my, that Alan is a character." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Good night Alfanzo." I said with a laugh. Walking out into the cold air, dodging puddles, I flagged down a taxi. I told the driver my destination and sat back.

I sat in my trailer for two hours pending in whether I should have them get intimate this week or not, and I finally came to the conclusion that I had to have them do it soon. So, tomorrow we were going to practice on it.

The driver dropped me off in front of the hotel. Paying him, I walked inside briskly, for it began to rain a little.

Passing through the lobby I hitched a ride up the elevator with a few people and slowly made my way to my room. Throwing off my overcoat and scarf, placing my bag in the floor, I went to the fridge and grabbed a water. Passing the television, I grabbed the remote and switched it on.

Not paying attention to the channel, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the sofa, kicking up my feet. Turning my attention to the television, I saw the headline of the news.

"Fan crazy mob storms through the Louvre? Hmmm, sounds interesting." I said, turning up the volume. There was a blonde reporter standing in front of the glass pyramid outside of the Louvre museum.

"Just an hour ago, a star was spotted in the Mona Lisa showing room. Fans all recognizing her to be Former actress from the Harry Potter series, Miss Emma Watson. All flanking after her as she and a man made a quick escape out of the Louvre." I turned up the volume, throwing my feet over the sofa, sitting up and on the edge of the couch I watched the news intently.

"We interviewed a few of the tourists and some said that they didn't recognize who she was with, while others claimed that it was former actor Alan Rickman, also from the Harry Potter series. Footage from a camera was shared amongst the journalists." All of a sudden film of a man and a women running out of the Louvre showed. Then the women stopped and the man lifted her up and they took off in a limo.

"It-it can't be." I stammered.

"Suspicions have been going around that they are working on a production with the famous J.K. Rowling, while others believe there is a secret love affair. Alan, recently separated with Rima Horton and is now a single bachelor as well as Emma, who has showed no love interest in her years in the spot light. Back to you Chaundre."

Staring at the screen, I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. And the footage, it, it could have been anyone, right?

Jumping up from the sofa, I ran over to the telly. Picking up the receiver, I began to dial Emma, but then I stopped. Maybe this was what I wanted, right?

Putting the telly down, I smiled. I would just leave it to them to tell me. Sighing, I turned off the television and the lights, turning in for the night.

I would just have to wait and see in the morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OOOH, TWO POV'S IN ONE CHAPPIE AND IT WAS LONGER THAN USUAL!?!?!?!**

**Wow, I'm amazing, you guys are amazing!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think down below!**

**Wow, Alan is having conflict with his feelings and Jo is actually getting where she wanted!!!! Yay!**

**Love y'all,**

**~ InsufferableKnowItAl**

**P.S.**

**I am not sure I will be updating anymore tonight, I have somethings I have to tend to. (Like My High Over Alan!!) XD**

**￼**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Emma's POV**

Walking into the studio the next morning, a new fascination washed over me.

I was confident in everything I did.

This morning when I made myself a coffee in my hotel suit, I was confident I wouldn't trip in my heels and spill it like I had done so many times before.

When I walked out of the swinging doors of the hotel, I was confident that I wouldn't get my jacket stuck this time, and I didn't.

Getting into a cab and driving to the studio, I was confident that I wasn't going to make a total fool of myself when I saw Alan after kissing him. Well, this was just a thought. I mean, who really knew that I was or wasn't?

"Good morning Jonathan!" I called after a man with jeans and a button up flannel on. He looked at me and winced. I think Jess had that talk with him.

Walking over to my trailer, I opened the door and went inside. Jess was already there getting things ready.

"Hey Jess!" I said happily while setting my coffee and bag down in the counter. She mumbled something over her shoulder then turned to me.

"Looks like someone is really chipper this morning." She said blatantly. I frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" Then I remembered the wardrobe malfunction. "Ooooooh," I began, "I have the stuff right here, I am so sorry. It ripped and then broke and-"

"So it's true?" She asked me wide eyed. I stopped.

"I'm not sure I'm following what you mean." I started. She sighed and let out a small laugh.

"Did you bother to read the newspaper this morning, a magazine, or even turn the television on?" She questioned. I frowned.

"Jess-"

"Emma, you were fan mobbed at the Louvre last night!?" I stared at her horrified. She passed me a newspaper. I snatched it and read the headline.

"Former Star Mobbed By Fans At Louvre!" It read in bold. Just beneath it was a picture of me running out of the Louvre with fans hot on my heels. I sighed.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Jess."

"You shouldn't apologize to me, I bet Jo is frantic over this. You know you are supposed to stay out of trouble." She said disappointingly. She was starting to sound like my mum.

"Its just, Alan asked me to accompany him and so I said yes and then he asked me what I wanted to see and I choose the Mona Lisa and so many people were there and someone stepped on my Skirt and it ripped and we were trying to escape and then everyone started chasing after us and then my heel broke and then Alan had to carry me to the limo and then he took me home and I may have kissed him." I blurted out all at once. Jess dropped her jaw and stared at me. I blushed profusely as my heart raced in my chest. So much for having a very confident morning.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Emma! Alan asked you to go to the Louvre with him!?" I gulped.

"Yes?" I answered her question with a question.

"And then he had to carry you!?" I nodded my head slowly. "And you THINK you kissed him!?"

"Well, more or less." I said. My mouth got really dry all of a sudden.

"Emma, this..... this is..."

"Horrible, I know. Not only did I make a total fool of myself, but I also put what everyone has been working on in jeopardy. If I hadn't chosen that God awful skirt to wear, this would have never happened."

"Emma, you think this is a bad thing? Its not!" She said grabbing me and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Its not?" I stuttered. She pulled away.

"Oh heavens no! You and Alan are getting to know each other better. And if I may say so myself, you guys are getting along great." She said with a wink.

"Oh Jess." She smirked at me.

"Now, let's have a look at the damage here." I handed her the bag I had placed the skirt and heels in. "Mhm, mhm, mhm, a little bad, but nothing a needle and thread couldn't fix. And some gorilla glue and a nail." I rolled my eyes. Instead of replacing the whole damned thing, she would rather improvise and save money. "Wait, is this ripped along your backside!? Oh Lord Emma, you had better hope no one has an image of your rear." She said jokingly.

"Oh hush now!" I sat in my chair and looked at her.

"So, what was it like?" She asked me, looking like a kid in the candy store. I frowned.

"What?"

"Being with him. What's it like?" I laughed.

"Jess, you make it sound like it is more than what it is." She snorted at me.

"Well, if you say he asked you out, cared to consider what you wanted to see, carries you when you are a damsel in distress, and then allows you to kiss him, or is it the other way around? Did he kiss you!?" I blushed.

"No, he didn't! I just, you know........ gave him a small kiss of gratitude for helping me and maybe to say goodnight." I mumbled.

"Oh Emma!" She clapped her hands.

"This means nothing! I swear it! And you can't tell anyone either, or bring it up to him!" She made a zipping motion over her lips and threw her hand over her shoulder.

"I swear I will not tell a soul! Throwing the key over my shoulder." She said. I smirked.

"Thanks Jess." She hugged me. I let out a long sigh of relief, Jess was the best confident I could ask for.

"Okay, now we have to get you ready. Jo sent me a message today saying that you and Alan are going to redo the dungeons scene." I frowned.

"Which one? We've done so many of them." Jess began sorting through the make-up bag.

"Um, I think the one where you guys kiss? Not sure, she didn't exactly say." I opened my eyes wide. This was not happening. Last night was a simple peck on the lips, but if we are to kiss, kiss, then I have little to no experience with that. And Rupert is nothing to take notice on when we kissed for the deathly hallows part 2 because that was nothing more than a sloppy, rushed, desperate kiss that I hated so much.

Although, I could refer back to the kiss me and Daniel had for the deathly hallows part 1, but there was no compassion, and that's what Jo wants. I slouched in my seat, all of a sudden feeling not so much confident.

"Hey, what do you think your doing missy? Come on now, sit up. Up, up, up!" She said, clapping her hands in front of my face. Sighing, I straightened my posture as she began to fix my hair.

Why, why, why!?

I mean, yes I wanted to kiss him, and I knew we were going to have to do this sooner or later, but with yesterday's events, I just don't think I'm up for it. Especially since I didn't get to see Alan this morning. For all I know, he detested that kiss. I felt the sudden urge to get sick.

"Jess.......... I can't do this." I said desperately. She stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I turned in my chair to look at her.

"I don't think I can go through with kissing him." I said. I was starting to sound pathetic, but I didn't care.

"I don't understand. You were just perfectly fine!" I groaned.

"Yes, I am, but he may be not! All I know is that he may not even like the way I kissed him!" Jess sighed, looking defeated.

"I can't help you there darling. That's an internal fear and I have no idea how to help you." I stiffled a whine as I turned back around. "Just...... don't try to think about it and just do it." She encouraged. I sighed.

"Yes, but I have no experience in kissing like the way Jo expects it to be."

"But what about when you kissed Dan or Rupe?" She argued.

"But see, there was no compassion, only desperation!"

"Oh who can really tell the difference!"

"Jo! Jo can!" Jess groaned.

"Emma, you'll do fine! Now sit still and let me do your hair!" Crossing my arms over my chest I sat there while she sprayed at least three whole cans of hair spray in my hair. After applying face concealer on my face and a little blush, she finished. After all, Hermione Granger wore little to no makeup.

Putting on my clothes I was to wear, Jess walked with me out of the trailer and onto the set. Alan was already there waiting along with Jo. They were talking, so I busied myself with remembering the lines.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Jo hollered. Everyone stopped and paid attention. Alan looked at me and I smiled. "This is take twenty-five on scene ninety-eight part three, so let's get it right." She turned to me and Alan. "Were going all the way with the kiss and we'll pick up at your last line, Alan." She said curtly. "Take to the scene in five!" She yelled walking away from us. Everyone hustled around setting things up, the lighting, the cameras, the special effects, everything. Me and Alan just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Hi!" I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet, all of a sudden feeling jittery. He smirked at me. "Uh, I just first handedly want to apologize for last night. With the media and all-"

"I should be the one apologizing to you. If I hadn't asked you to accompany me you wouldn't be on the front page of the newspaper." He said, looking me in the eyes. I winced.

"Yeah, but it's not your fault! It was my bad choice of apparel and what I wanted to see." I admitted. He shook his head.

"Nonsense, you will not take the blame for that."

"And neither will you." He chuckled deeply.

"Yes, I will."

"No-"

"Okay, your on!" Jo yelled. I stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath. Walking onto set, I took my position with my back against the cold brick wall. Alan stood in front of me.

"And........... action." Jo whispered.

"How can you love when you know so little?" He said with a scowl, easing closer me. I stared in his eyes as he said his line. Nothing more was to happen. No lines from me. We were used to this being the part where Jo yelled cut, but she wouldn't this time.

Alan eased closer to me, his dark eyes boaring into mine. All of a sudden, a wave of confidence washed over me. I felt I could do this, I know I could. Easing forward, my eyes half lidded, lips parted, I felt the warm breath of his against my face. Standing on the balls of my feet I took the extra inch, closing the gap between us and kissed him.   
I don't know what it was. An electric spark coursed through me as we kissed for real this time. No peck on the lips, no ghosting the lips, but a full blown lip to lip, nose meeting nose kiss.

He moved his lips over mine deepening it as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just as I opened my mouth, to take it further he stopped and pulled away. Pushing away from me, breaking the kiss. My heart was pounding as I frowned at him.

"I can't do this!" He said throwing his hands up and walking to the middle of the scene set up.

"CUT!" Jo yelled, jumping up from her directors chair and making her way over to Alan. "Alan, what's wrong? Do you need time, are you not ready?" He groaned. I stepped away from my position against the wall, befuddled by his actions and his now unlikable demeanor.

"What?"

Jess walked up to me as I walked over to Jo and Alan angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there darling!" She said trying to stop me. I wrenched myself away from her.

"No!" I hollered.

"Its not that I'm not ready, I need no preparation for this, but the kiss isn't working." He said turning towards me, as I hostily stood there, offended by his words.

"Whats that supposed to mean!?" I argued at him. Jo stood in between us as I glared at him, hurt by what he was saying. Jess grabbed me by my shoulders.

"There is no compassion, no emotion!" He looked me in the eyes as he spoke this. "We are both supposed to be enthralled by this scene to be able to recoup it over to what IS supposed to happen!"

"Oh so my kiss wasn't good enough!? Wasn't arousing!?" I yelled, tears prickling my eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He said looking at me blatantly. I scoffed.

"Outside of you, I find that none of your concern!" He laughed.

"Well this is interesting!" He said. Jo put out her hands.

"Hey, hey, let's just get through this one step at a time and try to fix the problem, I ca-"

"This is how you kiss someone!" He said. He strode up to me and Jess, grabbed Jess firmly by her shoulders and smashed his lips down on hers, kissing her passionately. I was startled and a little jealous.

Jo gasped as I stood there frozen. Jess had her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed each other deeply. It seemed as if neither cared we were there.

Pulling away from her, letting go he looked at me breathing heavily. "Did you take notes?" He said with a smirk. I glared at his as Jess giggled and drunkenly made her way off of the set.

"Okay then, um, shall we try again?" Jo asked. I looked at her and then at Alan. He opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before him.

"Yes, let's!" And with that I stormed off of the stage to recoup my attitude to continue in with this scene.

"Well then, um, everybody, take five!" Stomping my way to my trailer I opened it and slammed the door.

"Ooh, Alan, you are so in for a rude awakening!"

**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, I so did not see that coming! Oh wait, that's right, I wrote it, lmfao!**

**I hope you guys liked this, it's a hell of a lot longer than usual so please enjoy it, for it is not possible for me to be able to update again tonight.**

**I apologize for not updating yesterday, for I was really, really sick and on bed rest. I am still recovering but I promised you guys something so here it is.**

**Please don't forget to comment and vote, they make me super happy!**

**Love you guys and happy reading!**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**

**￼**

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Emma's POV**

Throwing myself down in my chair, I mentally screamed.

Who was he to think he could do that!? What point was he trying to prove!? Like what the hell!?

Angrily, I knocked the empty cans of hair spray off of the counter. He was a prat, and a jerk. I don't know what I saw in him.

He just humiliated me in front of everybody! And it's already bad enough I'm on the front cover of the newspaper! All because of him. And yes, he can take the blame for it.

Sitting there, glaring at my trailer door, hoping it would ignite into flames, I took a deep breath. This was the side of me I wished no one to see, but of course that was too late. I wanted to wake up this morning and stay optimistic, but right now my judgment is very clouded.

Breathing in and out, I stood up and rolled my head around, trying to loosen myself up. I didn't need to be in all of this stress.

Maybe he was right? Maybe I did kiss him wrong? But who was he to care? As far as I was concerned, if i wasn't compassionate enough, then Jo would have stopped the scene and said something! That's when it hit me.

Maybe I was kissing him right, but he wanted more! I laughed, relishing in what was sitting right in front of me. I couldn't believe it, I was so blind! Smiling, I walked out of my trailer, a new optimism sitting in my gut. He knew how to play games, oh yes he did. Well, turns out, I know how to play those games too.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jo's POV**

Sighing, I sat back down in my chair. I have no idea what just really happened. All I know is that one minute everything was going well, the kiss was working, the scene was being set, and then boom! It all ends with one push away and an incompatible kiss.

Alan claimed her kiss wasn't passionate enough, but I begged to differ. I thought she was doing great! From the last time we shot this scene without the kiss, to today, I believe Emma showed growth. She showed what I was looking for, and this scene was so perfect that I was sold on it, until Alan stopped it.

When he stopped it and said he couldn't do it anymore, I was scared. I was scared he would quite, say it was a waste of his time, say that it was stupid and hate me for the rest of his life for getting him involved in a production as such, but when I found out it wasn't that, I was overwhelmed with relief.

And then when Emma had that fiery look in her eyes that just told me that he had hit a nerve within her, and that she truly cared about what he said about her, I was astonished.

Emma always carried herself as someone who lived by the quote, "God made dirt, dirt don't hurt, and words will never hurt me", but this just proved that she cared about what Alan saw in her and her acting.

I found it to be cute, but scary. I don't know if this was all happening because of me, or because it was just them and they had a thing going for each other. Shaking my head, I laughed at that last thought. It wasn't possible, but then again, maybe it was?

I never got around to having that discussion with them about the Louvre, and neither of them said anything to me about it, so I wasn't going to pressure them, but I really thought they had faith in me to be able to come and talk.

It just amazed me how much hatred emanated around the room when Alan asked her had she ever kissed anyone. I was appalled he would ask her such a personal question. And when Emma reacted the way she did, totally put me on edge. I really feel like I should suspend the both of them and punish them. But I just couldn't, they were my friends, my family, and I cared for them too much to do that.

When I tried to calm everything, and with Jess trying to help, I thought the scene was blown for the day, that we were going to have to try again another day, but when Alan strode over to Emma and Jess, saying this is how you kiss someone, I really truly thought he was going to Kiss Emma. I got giddy, only to see him grab Jess and kiss her.

I was horrified, I was shocked, and I even sympathized for Emma. I saw sadness, anger, and jealously cross her features, and I was feeling the same way.

Who was he to just be able to think he could give a lesson like that on a hairdresser? It was redundant.

Seeing that every one needed to take a break, I was just going to call off the whole days worth of acting, that is until Emma insisted they carry on. So, giving them five minutes to recoup, I watched Emma storm to her trailer and Alan casually stroll to his.

What a morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alan's POV**

Her, kiss, her lips, were a treat worth devouring.

She was immaculate, irresistible, and the kiss just made me love her more and more. I had sorted out my feelings. It's was final. I was in love with her.

Yes, yes, as strange as it may seem coming from me, but I can't stop thinking about her, I love spending every second I get with her, she is just everything I think about when I go to bed at night.

I see her face in my dreams. Every time I think, I always thinking about her and I can't stop them. I tried telling myself this was just a relationship based off of work, but I can't. It seems to be that my heart is aching for her love.

I didn't mean to hurt her when I kissed her hairdresser Jesse, I actually don't know why I did it.

But, it seemed after I did it, that I was trying to prove a point.

I actually wanted to kiss her instead, but when I walked up to them, I thought she might be offended that I showed her how to kiss when only moments before we were kissing as if no one were in the room. So, that's why I kissed Jess, I was scared.

It seemed like a good idea, until I pulled away from Jess, who By the way is a horrid kisser, and saw the hurt and jealousy on her face. Jo even looked shocked beyond compare.

I wanted to apologize right away and kiss her, but enough damage was done.

When me and her kissed, I loved it, I wanted more of it.

The only reason why I stopped the kiss was because I wanted more. There was something about her that drew me to her. And when she said that was the kiss not good enough, not arousing, God was it not. But I don't want to come off as that weird guy that has an acting friendship with her, I mean after all, I am older than her.

But, I deem to not fret on age. All I know is that she makes me want to wake up every morning, to go through with this production even though I wasn't to keen on it.

Her kiss just worked like that. The other night when she kissed me after the Louvre, I wasn't set on my feelings, I didn't know what that kiss meant to me, nor her. But the way she took offense to what I said told me just enough to know that she cared about what I said or thought of her.

I didn't mean to hurt her, and I want to make it up to her, to apologize for my classic fool of actions.

But when I kissed her, I thought if what was supposed to happen next, the private quarters scene, and it's just too much to think about.

As far as I'm concerned, it may never work between us, but leave it to an old man to wonder if there ever will be a chance.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So sorry for not updating in the past few days. I know this is/was a pretty crappy chapter, but I promise the next one will be better.**

**I have been just so busy lately and haven't had time to write as much as I'd like to, and I don't even think I will be able to update again anytime soon.**

**My sincerest apologies, but thank you all for the votes and comments!**

**Love you guys!**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Emma's POV**

Walking towards the set I saw Jo. She was sitting with her head in her hands in her directors chair. I don't blame her. What just happened was enough to make you want to call the whole thing off I'm very sure.

I bet she hasn't ever experienced an on the job squabble before between two actors. Welcome to show biz Jo.

"Hey Jo?" I called, plastering the fakest smile I could. She jumped, startled by my intrusion.

"Oh, Emma. Hey we were just about to get ready-"

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could go all the way today, if that's okay?" I asked, interrupting her. She looked at me wide eyed and dumbfounded. I smiled. She seemed puzzled by my all of a sudden change in attitude.

"Well......."

"You see, I just really want to get it out of the way and I don't want to wait around anymore. The sooner it's done, the less you and I have to worry about." A smirked at how believable I sounded. Jo nodded her head slowly.

"Are you sure? I mean after what jus-"

"I am very sure. Just lets get this kiss over with and we can move on!" I called over my shoulder walking back to my trailer. I needed to see Jess.

Opening the door, Jess was in my trailer looking flustered about the kiss she just had. After he kissed her she disappeared, and I am very sure to go and have a smoke.

"Jess, I need to prepare the apparel for the intimate take." I said going to my wardrobe to shift around for the bag marked with the scene on it. It should have everything I need in it. She looked at me with wide eyes, as if in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" I sighed and walked over to my vanity. Grabbing the lip gloss, I smeared some on, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Me and Alan are going to do the intimate scene. I need my wardrobe." I said simply as if it were no big deal. She just nodded her head and shuffled away to my wardrobe.

"Jo agreed to do it today?" She asked me quietly. I smirked.

"Well, I sort of convinced her." I said in barely a whisper. I don't think she heard me because she then submerged from my wardrobe with a bag. Smiling, she placed it in my chair. Just as I was about to open it, there was a knock on the door and someone shouting "your on!" So, sighing, I walked out and onto the set.

Picking my script up off of the counter next to Jo, I scanned the intercourse scene. _'Severus and Hermione undress each other whilst kissing passionately.'_ I frowned at this, it wasn't what I wanted.

"I'm, hey Jo?" I called over my shoulder.

"Hmm?" She asked me, not looking away from the cameras.

"I was wondering of instead of showing the undressing, we go from the kiss right to the bed? I just feel the undressing will take away tension and concentration." I said with a smirk. Jo looked at me and seemed to consider this.

"So, like a screen by screen scene, right?"

"Yeah! Basically skipping all formalities and getting straight to it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Okay........... I like it!" She said. I smiled.

"Great!" Setting the script down, happy with the changes, I presumed my position on the set.

Jo was waiting there patiently as I began tapping my foot. Alan hadn't showed up yet. Jo looked at her watch then back at me with a shrug of her shoulders. I sighed, he was about to screw everything up. That's when his trailer door swung open and he walked over onto set.

He met my eyes and I smiled at him. He seemed to have halted and looked around to make sure I was smiling at him.

"Okay, get straight to the kiss, no dialogue." Jo stated as he stood up on stage with me. "Oh and Alan, were going all the way with everything today, so no need to wait." She said with a glint in her eyes. I watched him as he seemed to have froze in place.

"What?" He mumbled quietly.

"Ready! Scene!....." everyone began bustling around. I composed myself.

Ready............ Alan?" I drawled out in a purr. He raised his eye brow at me. I took my position and he just looked at be, befuddled.

"And............. Action!" Jo yelled. She must have been as eager as I. Alan, getting into act, stepped closer to me, our chests barely grazing each others. Our noses almost touching.

The heat on the cold set emanated around the room. I was this close to just forgetting it all and going mad. Even though he hurt me, made me mad, I couldn't help but still feel delirious in his presence. I was addicted to his smile, his eyes, his movements, and just his whole being. I mean, he was Alan Rickman for heaven's sake!

Closing my eyes a little, I eased forward on the balls of my feet, certain this time that the kiss was going to work. I noticed his eyes were closed. Parting my lips, my lower lip grazed his and then all was lost.

Our lips met together as one. It started out soft and simple. A small fire working it's way throughout my body from the pit of my stomach as a moan escaped my lips.

His fingertips rested beneath my chin as our kiss progressed. Our bodies were together as one, he pushing me further and further into the confinement of the wall. I could feel the cameramen coming closer, but I didn't care, I was too lost in the kiss.

My lips moved over his as he fought for dominance over them, crushing them, but passionately. I felt as if I could see stars behind my eyes. My arms snaked up around his neck, interlacing my fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Parting my lips, giving him entrance, the oh so beautiful tongue of his progressed inside, taking me all in one. My heart was pounding in my chest as he accustomed himself to me.

I couldn't believe it. There were no stops, no abrupt pulling away and ending the scene. We were doing it, kissing each other as if no one were watching, as if this is what we both longed for through all this time.

The kiss felt real, not empty, and I loved it. It felt like we were kissing forever when all it was, was a few seconds. These heated seconds turned into a few minutes, and just as Alan began to run his hand up my stomach, a tingling sensation setting into my body, there was a loud "And Scene!" And it was over.

Alan slowly pulled away from my lips and I stiffled a small moan in protest. Stepping away from me, I opened my eyes. My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding in my chest, ringing in my ears.

A Deep blush made its way to my face when I looked at Jo who just sat there baffled. She cleared her throat.

"Erm, okay, good job guys. Now, um, take thirty and we'll get the scene set up, okay?" I nodded my head and looked at Alan. He had his eyes on me. I felt shy all of a sudden. I don't know why, we just stood there snogging and now I felt shy and insecure.

I nodded my head at him and winked. "Better?" I asked walking towards him until we were only a few inches apart. He eased closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Much." And with that he turned on his heel and left me there to wallow in my own beating heart.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and left to go back to my trailer for the umpteenth time today to get ready for the next scene.

A part of me was screaming what was I thinking to do this today, while then other screamed oh my gosh we are so getting down today!

Rolling my eyes, I decided to listen to the little devil me on my shoulder. I was tired of playing the good girl, Alan was in for it now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay, not what I promised, but the "dun, dun, dun!" intimacy will be in the next chapter that I will be adding later today, I swear!**

**No more playing around with this, lol, it's just getting real ;)**

**So, as usual, leave those amazing comments below and vote!**

**Thank guys!**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alan's POV**

Wow.

That's all I could say, all I could think.

Walking back to my trailer, I was flustered. That kiss was more than anything I ever wanted or could imagine it to be. It shocked me for the most part.

Her lips, her succulent lips were beautiful as we bonded together as one. It was indescribable the way I was feeling. Her hands, and her heavenly body with mine on the confinement of the wall ceased to make me be subtle, I wanted her badly and I had to fight the urge to take her right then and there.

Although, that was highly inappropriate given the fact we were on set and there were cameras everywhere. Let alone I was unsure she liked me the way I adored her.

My heart is still beating loudly in my ears. A sudden ache coursed through my body as I furthered myself away from her. She was immaculate.

One minute she was upset with me, and the next, she wanted me and oh so more. And her asking if the kiss were better, which frankly it was a lot better, blew me away. Along with the wink, i couldn't help but feel excited for what was to come.

These thirty minutes couldn't go by any quicker.

How was it that she was so perfect? It was like she was a species unknown. I have never felt this way before, not even with Rima or other actresses.

Reaching the door to my trailer, I opened it to see standing there, Alfanzo. Stepping inside, I glared at the man.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. Here?" I asked him, dangerously low. He cowered at my tone and seemed to coil back.

"I-I'm here to help you prepare for the next scene." He said holding his hands up as if he were a hostage. I shook my head.

"That won't be necessary, I have done everything myself before and I certainly don't want or need your-"

"Well, she changed the script just a bit." He said. I shot a look at him that seemed to make him scared of me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. Alfanzo let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"Joanne changed the script. And also, I had to bring this to you." He said, handing me a dry cleaners bag. I frowned but took it from him.

"I was not informed about a change in the script." I said simply.

"Well, she told me that instead of you and Miss Watson Disrobing, you both will just go straight to the scene." He said meekly. I turned on my heel so quickly he jumped.

"What!?" Alfanzo pointed to the bag.

"You have to change into that." I looked at the bag and began to unzip it. Inside was a black silk robe and a small pouch.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, picking up the small pouch, examining it. Alfanzo laughed.

"You, um, put your Sammy Snake in there." He said quietly.

"My what?"

"Your, you know." He said, pointing to my pants. Looking down then back at him, I blushed in disbelief and embarrassment.

"No! As far as I am concerned you are just trying to make me look like a fool. Where's the script! I demand to see the script now!"

"It was only a verbal change Mr. Rickman." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, I want proof. I am not about to walk out there naked because you say I have to. If Miss Watson does not submerge in the same apparel, I will certainly not be stepping out if this trailer in that!" I seethed. Who the hell was he to come in here and tell me this but bring no proof? I was not told by Jo that the scene was changed, it was already mind boggling enough that we were doing this all in one day, but walking on set naked basically was a hell to the no on my list. Unless of course, Emma were to do the same then I am somewhat comfortable with it.

I wanted to see the script and I wanted to talk to Jo. But then again, I didn't want to sound childish.

"But you have to, you have fifteen minutes to get ready." Alfanzo argued. He walked over to my trailer door, threw it open and pointed at Alfanzo.

"Out! Get out now!" I said. Alfanzo cleared his throat then walked out. Slamming the door behind me, I leaned against the door. What in the world has today become?

I messed things up for something I wanted more of and now we are doing everything to do with intimacy today and now I have to walk out onto set half naked as if it were a nude beach? Not that I would know......

Sighing, I went back over to the bag. Pulling out the robe and the pouch, I laid it on the counter. I couldn't believe this. Looking at the time, I had exactly ten minutes to figure out if I was going to change into this and go through with it all.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walked over to my window, I looked across the court to Emma's trailer. I wonder if she had to do the same? But a side of me felt as if Alfanzo was just trying to embarrass me more and have a good look at me, which is very unnerving and preposterous.

Then all of a sudden I saw her door open and Jess walk out. I held my breath. Emma walked out behind her in a silk robe and slippers. Her hair lay in blankets at her shoulders. She was smiling. I jumped.

Looks like I am to strip for everyone. Groaning I picked up the robe and pouch and began to change.

I couldn't believe this. It was complete madness. I wanted to do the scene more than anything, but the whole idea of disrobing and kissing made it sound so much better. A part of me wondered if Emma had anything to do with the sudden change of plans.

Slipping the robe on and staring at the pouch, I sighed.

"To hell with it Alan."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Short and a little humorous, lol.**

**[SnapesBonkBasket8689](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SnapesBonkBasket8689) ** **lol REFERENCE!! XD**

**Dedicated to :**

**[Dove_Audet98](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dove_Audet98) ** **thanks for being there!!**

**Okay, as usual don't forget to comment and vote. I am really trying, just still irritated about the whole erasing thing**


	20. Chapter 20

**Emma's POV**

Walking with a new bounce in my step, my stomach fluttered.

We were doing this, we were finally doing this. And it was time for me to get my sexy on, Alan need not to, for he is already sexy enough. I laughed aloud at my thought. Nowadays my mind wandered, and I didn't care.

Jess opened my trailer door for me and smiled.

"Alright girly, let's get this done." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. I nodded my head and proceeded inside. Jess had already placed out my robe for me. "So, are you nervous?" I blushed.

"Not in the least." Jess looked into my eyes and smirked. "Okay, okay, yes, a little nervous. But I can do it." I told her and myself confidently. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well....... not even two hours ago you whining saying you couldn't kiss the man, and now you just want to get down to business? That's so un-Emma like." I giggled.

"Its sho biz Jess, you just gotta go through with it. Go big or go home, right?"

"Well, let's just hope Alan isn't too big to scare the little Emma who turned women within a day." I smacked her arm.

"Jess!" I was embarrassed because in ten minutes I will strip in front of the man I was intimidated by, now, I'm not sure what my preference of him is. He's cute, adorable, serious, protective, sexy, and..... I guess my definition of intimidating still stands.

I don't know. It's just, every time I'm around him, my heart skips a heat and my skin crawls, but in a good way. I feel like I can't comprehend without him. He makes me feel older, wiser, and safer. He just has that aura about him that made you not want to continue what your doing unless he was there by your side, sharing every breath along the way.

"Emma? Emma! Emma!?" Jess was shaking my shoulders as I shook my head.

"Oh, sorry, I was...... thinking." I said as a light blush made its way to my face. Jesse tsked at me.

"Don't think about his Sammy Snake too much, or you'll actually want the _real_ action." She said, doubling over in laughter. I froze on the spot of embarrassment. Jess was always the one to not be scared of how to talk about other people, especially when it was embarrassing to me.

"I was not even thinking about _that_ , thank you very much for sporting an image." I said, throwing up my hands in utter disbelief. Jess winked at me.

"You keep telling yourself that darling, but I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. There is a longing fire growing and you both know it." I turned on my heel and went behind my changing shade to change.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said cooly. I could practically see her smile plastered on her face from behind the screen.

"Mmhmm, sure you don't. All I know is that he is one hell of a kisser."

"Yes, yes he is." I said in a whisper. He kissed like no other, and to be honest, I don't want anyone else to kiss me ever again, unless it was Alan. Walking out from behind the screen in only my silk robe, Jess smirked. "What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just, I can't believe you are about to do this, and it's your first time...." I laughed, "and more than likely his hundredth, knowing him and his movies." I couldn't help it, it was true.

"Well, I hope I can follow along to his _expertise_ , or he will ask for a redo." Now it was Jess' turn to double over in laughter.

"Hey, a redo I would be up for." Rolling my eyes I giggled.

"Yes, but I may not be. It's already bad enough there will be heat between us." I said with a wink. Jess stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Did just hear Emma Watson correctly? Did she just make a _dirty_ joke!?" She grabbed my shoulders and kissed me on my cheek. "You surprise me by the day." I laughed.

"Well, I just hope I can focus on me and him, and not the people watching...." I said, feeling the anxiety rise in my chest.

"Don't worry about them. Besides, you can't stop them from being perverts any way. And I'm sure you can ask Alan for some pointers." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, yeah right! What do I do, go up to him and say, " _hey Alan, can you help me get over my first ever sex scene jitters?_ "

"Precisely so. He may just find a way to loosen your bones. But just remember to moan and say ' _oh Severus'_ in between. Not ' _Oh Alan_ ' but ' _Oh Severus_ '" My eyes widened in horror. I completely forgot about that part. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, staring down into my lap.

All of a sudden, my built up confidence was smashed. Toppling over like jenga bricks. My eyes lingered over to the notes on my script that sat beside me.

 _"_ _Remeber_ _to yell out 'Oh Severus!' In between. Ragged and heavy breathing, kissing, moans, movement and lots of it. Keep it hot and spicy."_ All of a sudden I was mortified. Staring at Jo's handwriting as my heart pace quickened. My hands began to tremble and it seemed to just occur to me that I was supposed to be in front of him and others in nothing more than what I wore on the first day I ever took a breath in this world.

"Jess......." I looked at her as she crouched down to my level and grabbed my hands.

"Oh, I see we are not so confident are we?" I shook my head no, lowering it in a shame. Why did I want to do all of this today? She let out a sigh and squeezed my hands. "Just do what you want him to do to you. Remember, you both are going to be snogging the lights out of each other, so you may not even notice what's happening or anyone around you, it may just come natural." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Your right." I took a deep breath and stood up. I just wondered if Alan was going through what I was going through right now. And besides, it's not like I haven't thought of what this scene would be like. I knew fairly well what I wanted to do to him and him to do to me, but of course in act. Real consummation with him, here on set was too much to think about and ask for. Smirking, I slipped on the slippers I was provided with and walked to the trailer door.

"Lets do this?" Jess questioned. I nodded my head.

"Yes, let's." Opening the door, we stepped out. I smiled knowing that I was confident once again. I just hope It didn't falter.

Walking with Jess, we went to the set up and waited. Waited for the man to show up. Waited for the scene to be set. And waited for that wicked little voice on my shoulder to whisper in my ear to give him a hell of a take.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay, you shall all murder me for not updating sooner, but truth be told, I haven't been inspired. But thanks** **to** **[SnapesBonkBasket8689](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SnapesBonkBasket8689) ** **and** **[Dove_Audet98](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dove_Audet98) ** **i found it in me.**

**I do hope you enjoyed this, and the next one I am posting. So do be sure to read on and leave me those** **amazing** **comments** **you all inspire me with and the votes!**

**Love you guys xoxox**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alan's POV**

Fixing my hair, i stepped out of my trailer in my robe and my slippers.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I had never, ever felt this way when getting ready to do something like this. Usually it was always an, okay let's get this done, but now I'm worried about my performance. She was too much for me to not loose control around. And to be as bare as the moon light, I don't think I'll ever be able to swallow what I, excuse me, we are about to do. Not that I haven't done it before, it's just, this is something that I all of a sudden don't feel comfortable doing.

I think what it is, is that I care for her to much. Everyone else I worked with was a quick scene and no feelings, but working with her, it was hard to set feelings aside and just get to the scene, I felt as if it were and will be more.

Walking closer to the set, I began to feel the itchiness of the sack. How badly did I want to go without it, you have no clue. But to keep myself enclosed, I had to.

I never understood why us men had to cover up, when women just go all the way through with wearing nothing at all. Most scenes that I've done didn't call for me to get butt naked, at least, not to a degree like this, but now I don't think I will ever be comfortable being around her without becoming flustered or aroused.

She was beautiful and I hadn't even see her without her robe. But that doesn't matter, it's what's on the inside that counts the most.

I saw Emma standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, just under her breasts. How did i not stiffen at the sight? Jo was directing the scene around. Apparently we were in _my_ personal quarters. There was a four poster bed, complete with pillows and sheets made of the finest looking silks and satins. There were black drapes, the bedding was black, the pillows were black, everything was black.

The bedside tables were fixed with candles dripping wax all over the place, giving it a subtle, homey effect. I noticed that they threw costumes, similar to the ones we had been in, in the scene before, and littered them around the scene, obviously to show the Disrobing effect. Sadly, we could not do. I noticed a pair of laced white knickers on the floor, very feminine and sexy. I raised my eye brows at the sight, oh how was I to survive?

Standing closer to Emma, she turned to me and smirked. "Feeling comfy?" I nodded my head slowly.

"I could ask you the same, but I think I already know the answer." She scoffed at me as I just smirked. How badly did I want to gaze at her, but to be as gentle man as I could possible be under such duress, i kept my eyes away from her for the moment.

Looking around me, I noticed Jess was staring at me. Her eyes were heavily lidded as she smiled at me. I quickly turned away from her, not wishing to suffer through remembering her kiss. Emma had out done her by stars.

I watched Jo as she continued making orders of where to place things, fixing the lighting and positioning the cameras. I was impressed. I never really paid attention to her when she worked, but now that I was, she was definitely in her zone.

Her face was screwed up in so much thought, you could just seen all of the clogs spinning in her head. The ideas that flooded her mind still ceased to amaze me.

Emma, during my time of paying attention to Jo, seemed to have eased closer to me. I shifted my weight on my feet, feeling uncomfortable. I mean, she was standing next to me with merely nothing but a robe covering her, and I the same. Someone please tell me that, that's not difficult to withstand in a moment of such?

Clearing my throat, I looked at her. She was gazing intently into my eyes with a very peculiar smirk that it made me wonder what she was thinking, and better yet, what she was up to.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her cooly. She giggled.

"Are _you_ nervous?" I raised my eye brow at her. She was playing games and i was starting to hate that she was.

"Not in the least, these are natural for me since I happen to do them in almost every movie." I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders. She winked at me.

"Of course."

"So, tell me. Are _you_ nervous?" I drawled out, trying to catch the attention of light in her eyes. Anything to tell me that she wasn't up to anything that I should be and feel uncomfortable with and about.

"Okay guys, scenes all set. Whenever you two are ready!" Jo yelled over to us. I looked at her and then back to Emma. She was smiling when Jo said this, a very unnerving but sexy glint was in her eyes.

Emma walked onto the set and undid her robe, letting it slowly slide off of her shoulders and down her arms. It pooled around her feet as she proceeded to the bed.

"Coming Mr. Rickman?" She called over her shoulder in a purr. I couldn't help but gape at her backside as it swished when she walked. She was gorgeous. My so called _Sammy_ _Snake_ did a flip in my pouch, all of a sudden jolting from its hibernation, to life.

She crawled into the bed, settling beneath the sheets as I stood there, slack jawed, gaping at her display. Gulping, I walked to the set and did the same, although not as intimate as she made it. Mine was more of an excited, but desperate removal of the robe and sliding into the bed next to her. I couldn't help but notice she kept her eyes locked on mine as I did so.

My mouth went unbelievably dry as I finally comprehended what we were about to do.

"Oh boy." I said to myself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Haha,** **oopsies** **, a teaser!!!**

**But I do hope you enjoyed this and I promise all thoughts put aside and action next, lol. I just love to keep you guys drooling for more**


	22. Chapter 22

**Emma's POV**

My heart was pounding in my chest when Alan, as nude as day climbed into the bed beside me.

I was so embarrassed. My act I kept putting on was going to be the death of me. I'm not sure how much longer I could play it out.

And I cannot believe I just dropped my robe, as if no one were in the room and then enticed him to come along after me. Sometimes I wondered if I had problems. I don't understand why I wanted to play these mind games with him, when all be did was demonstrate a kiss that I deemed to have been empty. I mean, he didn't act like he was repulsed by me afterwards. In fact, he seemed to have wanted more.

Jo cleared her throat, a deep blush making its way to her face. She seemed to be unable to look either of us in the eye. "Um, whenever you two are ready. Just try and get into the moment and then we'll start rolling." She said with a nod of her head. I winced and looked at Alan. He had the sheet pulled up to his chest and seemed dazed.

"Okay." I said. Not sure who I was saying okay to. It was either I was saying okay to Jo, letting her know that I understood, Okay to Alan to let him know I was ready, or Okay to myself, letting myself know that we had to do this, all embarrassment aside.

I turned over on my side and looked at him. He looked at me intently.

"So, umm......" I started, unsure of how to start. He seemed just as lost. "Where do we start?" He faced me and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I'm leaving that part to you, Miss Confident." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I am not dominating in this. You on top, me on bottom." I said as a matter of factly. His eyes widened at me as he smirked.

"With pleasure, Miss Granger." I rolled my eyes as he winked at me. Moving closer to him, until our bodies were nearly touching under the sheets, I stared at his lips.

Moving in closer, I closed my eyes slowly until I felt our lips brush and then connect. Reaching my hand up to his neck, I grasped it gently to steady myself as he deepened the kiss.

Just before it was lips, but now it needed to be more. It need to be intimate, nothing scripted. So, throwing all caution into the wind, I opened my mouth to him, to let him dominate inside.

Our kissing became more desperate, more passionate as I pulled my body closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he gently eased my onto my back on the bed. He rolled over until he was on top of me as our mouths mixed in a magical delight.

I felt drunk in love. I felt as if no one were here, but in the back of my head there was a voice screaming _there are cameras on you!_ But I didn't want to care. All I knew is that me and Alan were in bed together, he was kissing me, I was kissing him. He was on top of me and I sure as hell was underneath him. It didn't matter whether there were sheets in between us or not, all I know is his body against mine was amazing.

Our hearts were beating rapidly, I felt his against my breast as our fingers interlaced with each other at our sides. A small moan escaped my lips as he maneuvered his lips over mine like as if he had done it to me a thousand times before.

He moved my hands, still locked in his, above my head and parted our kiss. I opened my eyes and looked deeply into his. There was nothing but passion and lust in them. His eyes sparkled, oh how they sparked even though they were as dark as night. It was beautiful.

Placing a gentle kiss on my lips, he began kissing me along my jawline and down my neck. I let out a gasp as he found my sweet spot just in the nape of my neck. My hands moved down his back as I moved my body to comfort myself as he continued to kiss me.

My eyes were rolling in the back of my head practically at every nip and kiss he placed on my skin. While I was moving, my inner thigh grazed the pouch he had on. I shivered as I could feel how hard and large it was.

A part of me wanted to see and feel completely all of him, but then a part of me didn't yet. I was still a virgin as night and day and this is the closest I had come to intimate ever in a movie or real life.

My nails dug into his back as his lips got lower and lower on my chest, just stopping above my breasts. I didn't know what he was going to do yet, for he was used to doing things like this. But he stopped. Pulling away he looked into my eyes and nodded his head so slightly it would have gone unnoticed by anyone. I took a deep breath and nodded my head slowly.

He brought his lips back to mine in a very passionate kiss as he moved himself, just until he was resting in between my legs. I moaned against his lips, remembering to do a lot of that as he began to move against me.

Oh God's how he made even the fakest and slightest of touches feel so right and so real. He let go of my lips and suppressed a moan, something that was deep within his chest. It was so real sounding I couldn't tell if he was pretending or if he really was turned on.

I quickened my breathing, making sure to gasp loudly, closing my eyes shut tightly. Digging my nails into his shoulders as he continued to move. His movements came higher and higher on my thigh, until it was barely grazing my sweet area.

Clenching my teeth, moaning softly, I let the words " _Severus_ " escape my mouth. Even though I matter of factly wanted to moan Alan over and over. But only in my head I could do that.

He ragged his breathing until it was coming out in heavy breaths as I flung my leg around his waist. I wanted to pull him to me. Even though we were under the sheets, I still felt as if they could see everything happening between us.

He smashed his lips onto mine just as I could see Jo out of the corner of my eye raise her hand, signaling us it was about to be over. I closed my eyes, savoring all of him on me and his hands beneath the sheets roamed my body. Raking over my hips, my stomach and back again.

"CUT!" Jo yelled.

Breaking the kiss slowly, I opened my eyes. Alan was gazing down at me as I suppressed a laugh. He chuckled at me.

Moving away from my body, he lie on his back beside me as we both broke into fits of laughter. Pulling the sheets tighter against us, I turned on my side towards him.

My heart was still pounding in my chest as I looked at him. He laughed at me and then covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my!" He said, muffling the words behind his hands. I blushed intensely. "That was interesting." He said slowly.

"I'll say!" I said aloud. He removed his hands from his face and smirked at me. Turning onto his side he faced me.

"For your first, you did well." I scoffed as he smirked at me.

"And what would my grade be, Professor Snape?" He furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to consider this.

"I give you a D." He chuckled. I gasped. "Only because I cannot remember the marks one can get in the Wizarding World and besides, you just did D work." I groaned and pulled the sheets above my head to hide from my embarrassment. Let alone to hide the unbelievably large grin I had on my face.

"You are unbelievable Alan!" I groaned. He just laughed at me.

"Okay darling, here's your robe." I heard Jess say from somewhere on the set. I peeked my head out from underneath the sheets as she stood there, robe in hand and a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her and took it. Sitting up, the sheets pulled tightly against my chest, I carefully slipped the robe onto my arms. Covering myself quickly, I felt Alan get up from the bed, his robe already pulled tightly across him. Doing the same, I put on my slippers and began to walk off set.

Jo looked at the two of us and beamed. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Well done you two!" She called after us. Just as I was following Jess back to my trailer, someone caught my arm and pulled me to them. I looked up into those daring black eyes. He lowered his lips to my ear.

"You. Me. Dinner. Tonight at six. Be ready." And with that he pulled away, careful to let his lips graze my ear and walked away. I looked after him, my eyes glazed with want.

"Come on deerie!" Jess called to me. A part of me wanted to believe that I had just imagined all of that, but I still saw him walking to his trailer.

Moving my feet along slowly, I met up with Jess.

Me. Alan. Dinner. Tonight at six.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**(** **_Sits back in chair slowly_ ** **)**

**Ah, wasn't that such a magical chapter? Well, that's one down in one day. Three more to go.**

**Ttyl** **!**

**-InsufferableKnowItAl**


	23. Chapter 23

**Emma's POV**

Sitting down slowly inside my trailer, the place I always end up at in a deep moment of thought, I replayed what he had just said, what we had just done.

Not that we _really_ did anything, but we did _something_.

Jess was talking, but I was too zoned out to even hear what she was saying. He wanted to take me to dinner tonight? I felt like I couldn't progress anything at the moment, it was if everything around me stood still.

"Emma! Darling, that's the second time you've done that to me today and the Hundredth time this week!" I shook my head and looked at her. She had a worried look on her face and she looked at me seriously. I sighed.

"Jess, I just-"

"I get what just happened on set is a lot to comprehend, Lord knows I wanted to go and take a warm bath after standing there, but you really need to stay focused!" She scolded me. I glared at her.

"Jess, you don't know what I am going through! You are not my mom, so please stop acting like you are!" The words escaped my lips before I even realised what I had said. "Jess, I'm so-"

"Don't worry, just........." I saw the sadness in her eyes. She had no parents, she grew up in a foster home. She had trusted me with her secret and all I did was hurt her. She acted like my mom because she never had one and I was fortunate enough to have one.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Jess, I am really sorry." I said slowly. She had been nothing but kind to me all my life and here I was, acting like a rich snob most actresses came out to be.

She turned to me and then broke down into tears, crying into the shoulder of my robe. I patted her back and held her close to me. She was like that big sister I never had. Rubbing circles along her back, I pulled us over to the couch. Sitting down, I laid her across my lap, cradling her head in my hands as she cried.

Sometimes I wondered who was the stronger one out of the both of us.

"Jess, please don't cry. I didn't mean what I said, I just......" I trailed off. I just what? There was no excuse for my outburst. "I wasn't thinking, I was being overly hot headed." I admitted, cursing myself. I heard her stop crying.

"Y-your what?" She managed to croak out. I sighed.

"I was being a selfish, hot headed rich girl. With a snob of an attitude." I said. A smirk splayed across her features.

"And a brat." I glared at her.

"Your pushing it Jess...." I warned her with a warm smile. She snorted at me, wiping at her tears. "But I really am sorry though." She shook her head.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say that." She let out a small laugh and sat up from where she was laying.

"Jess! My gosh, you insufferable women!" She groaned.

"Oh, but I may be insufferable, but you the _insufferable know it all._ " She laughed at me as I scoffed. Standing up, she looked at the time. "Its five twenty, you had better get cleaned up." I stood up and walked over to my bathroom, complete with a shower. Turning towards Jess, I noticed she was pondering around the room.

"Jess, you don't have to stay... I can take care of myself. Besides, were done for the day any way." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. It was true, we were done, but a part of me didn't want her here while I got ready for mine and Alan's _date._

"Are you sure......" I nodded my head at her.

"I'm positive." She smiled at me.

"Okay Emma, well then, I'll see you Monday then!" She came over to me and gave me a hug, placing a small kiss on my cheek. "Nice job with Alan today though, I'm surprised you remembered to say Severus and not Alan." She winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Jess!" And with that, she left me in my trailer, all to myself. Walking over to the door, I locked it and undid my robe, letting it slide off of my shoulders as I walked over to the shower.

Letting the hot water beat against my skin, I couldn't help but remember the way Alan kissed me. The way his lips majestically kissed every inch of my neck. Nipping at my sensitive spots. And the way our lips connected into the heated kiss was immaculate.

He knew how to do things to me, to make me want more, and I couldn't help but fall under his trance. Sometimes I wondered if he really was human at all!

Washing up with my soaps, I stepped out with my hair wrapped in a towel as well as my body.

Going over to my dressing rack, I looked for something appeasing to wear. There were so many pencil skirts and blouses, but nothing that caught my attention. That's when I remembered my suitcase of clothing. Pulling it out of the closet, I opened it to find a bunch of my party dresses I had and had not worn yet.

I pulled out a black mini dress, I blue cocktail dress, and that's when I came across _the_ dress I was going to wear. It was a deep red pin hippie dress I had gotten a few months back. It was just the dress I was going to wear.

So, drying off my hair, I grabbed a pair of creme lace knickers, ditched a bra and slipped on the dress. Finishing off the look with a pair of golden heels and a matching gold clutch, I examined myself on the mirror.

I looked good. My hair flowed around my shoulders freely and I finished the look with very little makeup and lip gloss.

I looked amazing. There was no Jess, just me doing what I felt was right to make myself look good. And I wasn't just doing it for Alan, no, I was doing it for me too on my behalf.

Grabbing my clutch off of the counter and a shawl, I opened my trailer door and there stood Alan, once again like last time. Closing the door behind me, I stepped out.

"Ready, Alan?" He smirked at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If your wondering, this is what her dress and apparel looks like :**

  
**Gorgeous, right!?**

**But anyway........**

**A little something, nothing too major. Gotta build up excitement ;)**

**Any ways, same as always, don't forget to vote and comment. Two down, two more to go :)**

**\- InsufferableKnowItAl**


	24. Chapter 24

**Emma's** **POV** ****

Walking arm and arm with Alan, out of the studio, the limo from the last time sat outside, ready to go.

It began to rain as the chauffeur opened the door for me, holding an umbrella over my head. Climbing in, Alan did the same.

"Well don't you look nice and crisp." I said with a smirk when he sat down. He looked at me and leaned closer.

"Only for you...." My heart skipped in my chest. He saw the startled look on my face. "We can go now Mr. Coterie." He said to the driver. I licked my lips slowly and turned my attention towards the window.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked curiously. He moved closer to me, until our hips were touching in the backseat of the limo.

"It's a surprise." He drawled sexily in my ear. My eyes couldn't help but flutter as I wanted to lean into him. His whole demeanor had changed so much in just a matter of hours. Yesterday, he seemed shy and unsure. Earlier today he was sweet and then a prick. Now, he was an Alan I wanted to experience more of. I feel like we lept a milestone after what we did today, as if our _friendship_ matured and was slowly starting to blossom into something else. Maybe Jess was right...

I turned my head until our noses merely touched. "I like surprises." I said slowly. My eyes lingered on his lips as his did mine. For a minute I thought we were going to Kiss, but he just chuckled and pulled away.

"Good." Was all he said as he turned his attention back to the window. My heart fell a little when he did that. I wanted to kiss him, to make it real and not just for cameras and a silly production, but then I didn't want to be the one who did it first. I didn't want to seem as if I was jumping into things.

"Eli Michaelson." I said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nobel Son, you quoted the _you get a D for doing D work_ from it. Quite a movie I shall say..." I said, my voice trailing off at the memory of the movie as a blush crept its way up my neck. He chuckled softly, almost sounding uncomfortable.

"I did didn't I? I'm surprised you remembered that. I didn't think you would watch any of my movies." I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of what to say next. "What made you want to see it?" He inquired casually. My heart felt as if it stopped. Truth be told I watched it because he was in it...

"I had a bad obsession with Bryan Greenburg?" I lied. He chuckled, as I could tell he knew I was lying, especially when I answered his question with a question. I mentally kicked myself for that.

"That was probably one of the most embarrassing scenes I had done for my later years in my acting career." I smirked. I bet every women who saw that movie wanted to be _Beth_ in that very moment. Truth be told, I had at one point this year and a part of me still wishes. "But you having an obsession with Bryan is interesting."

"More of a crush really, an obsessive crush." I added quickly.

"Well, I may just have to get the two of you together...." I giggled, playing into his charade.

"Really? You would do that?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. He let out a deep laugh that made me feel as if butterflies were in my stomach.

"You are quite the liar Emma." I scoffed.

"And how do know I'm lying?" I said, trying to put on my most serious face I could muster under such duress.

"I don't." He said simply. I frowned at this. So what was he playing at then? The vehicle came to a full stop in front of a restaurant called _Le_ _Grand_ _Véfour_ _._ He cleared his throat as I gazed out the window at the beautifully lit restaurant, alive with conversing couples. "Have you ever been here?" He asked me. I turned towards him and shook me head no. He smiled. "Then it will be a first experience for the both of us." Mr. Coterie, the chauffeur, opened the door and held an umbrella over our heads.

Stepping out into the cold brisk wind, blowing all around me, Alan offered me his arm. Smiling, I took it with ease and walked in together.

"Bonjour mon amis! Welcome to Le Grand Véfour!" The young man who held the door open for us greeted. I met his gaze with a warm smile as we both nodded our heads in thanks. A waiter with bleach blonde hair approached us with a toothy grin.

"Ah, you must be the reservation for Rickman, correct?" Alan nodded his head and she beamed at me. "Right this way then!" I noticed her voice was chipper and not as heavily laced with an English accent like most. She led us to a table set up with such gorgeous attire, it had a sort of romantic effect. Alan pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, whispering a soft thank you. "Your server will be with you shortly!" She said, handing us our menus and walking away.

I raised my eyes and smiled at Alan as he took his seat at the table. "Wow, this is beautiful!" I said, gesturing around us. He nodded his head.

"Yes, and quite hard to get a reservation." He said slowly. I frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience that he reserved for us here. But what amazed me was that he reserved here, for the two of us and it's hard to get reservations, so he must have planned this ahead of time. I kept this to myself, skepticising his kindness.

"No, don't be. I have wanted to come here for some time since I've been in London. Just never found the time to...." he said trailing off. He was looking down at his menu, not meeting my gaze when he said this.

"Until now." I said with a smirk. He looked up at me. He couldn't seem to hold my eyes.

"Well...." I giggled, making him smile at me, his eyes sparkling as he did so.

Looking around me, I saw that there was about twenty or so people in here. Most holding hands across the table, eating and conversing. It was cute.

There were candles everywhere, giving the presence of the room and luminous aspect of elegance. Some would describe it a beautiful, but to me it was breathtaking.

Alan cleared his throat. "They must have added that." He said, pointing towards the dance floor and the live band playing a soft, melodic song. There were a few couples dancing, swaying to the music, holding each other closely.

I laughed. "I thought you've never been here?" He shook his head.

"No, I haven't, but the mobile website suggests nothing of a dance floor and live music." I nodded my head slowly, making an 'o' shape with my lips, understanding what he meant.

"Well, it's cute." I said. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They all seemed comfortable and in love. Something I haven't been able to really be in since my departure of the Harry Potter franchise.

A young man with crisp but smoothed down black hair approached us. He looked about the age of twenty-five maybe and his name read _Erick._ Quite a peculiar way to spell such an original name.

"Hello! Welcome to _Le_ _Grand_ _Véfour_ _._ I am Erick and I will be your host tonight." He said in a sort of Irish accent. I found this odd but fascinating. "So, have you two been here before?" He asked us, we shook our heads simultaneously. "Oh, well then I am glad you two are here to accompany the many regulars here at _Le_ _Grand_ _Véfour_. Now, may I ask if you both are ready to order?" I looked at Alan.

"Well, let us start out with something to drink first." Alan answered. I nodded my head.

"How would white wine sound?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, red please." Alan looked at me and smirked.

"Red wine it is then!" Erick said and walked away. Alan chuckled.

"What?"

"Red wine? How peculiar of you." I scoffed.

"I don't always like White wine. I actually detest it. It doesn't have the same elegance and sophistication as red wine does." Alan looked down at his menu. I could tell he was hiding a smile.

"I never knew wine has Characteristics." I rolled my eyes.

"I believe our first meeting, you explained that Souveignon wine to a 't' with characteristics." He smirked and looked up at me, meeting my gaze. My stomach did automatic flips inside.

"You are quite right. I think I am rubbing off on you. You are becoming quite the wine expert." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Alan, is that the best you can do?" He frowned at me.

"What do y-"

"Here I have a nice bottle of Pinot Noir!" Erick said, opening it and pouring us a glass. I smiled. If it wasn't for Erick, I would be now faced to answer a question I did not wish to answer. Why did I ask him, was beyond me. I think my train of thoughts always got the best of me. "Now, are we ready to order?" He asked, standing before us with his hands together and a glint in his eyes.

I looked at Alan, unsure of what to say. "Um..."

"Well, may I suggest that I have Chef Guy Martin whip the both of you up a special, given the fact it is your first?" He inquired. Alan nodded his head.

"Yes, that sounds good." I nodded my head in response.

"Okay, well then, I will be right back with a starter!" He said, taking our menus from us and courtly turning and walking away.

"Well, this'll be interesting." I said with a smile. Alan nodded his head slowly, raising his glass of wine and swishing it around in the glass. Then, slightly, he raised it to his nose, inhaled it and sighed. "Your too funny." I said, suppressing a giggle.

"Why?"

"Well, must you always smell your wine?" I gave him a knowing look as he sat back in his chair and smirked.

"Why must you watch my every movement I make?" He chuckled as I began to blush. Now that he pointed that out, it was true.

"I'm sorry, I'm just......"

"Fascinated? Of course." He said, taking a sip of the wine. I all of a sudden felt uncomfortable. I guess I was making it uncomfortable for him too. "But it's quite alright. To be quite honest, I like to watch people too." I couldn't help but laugh at this, he made it sound so weird. Rolling his eyes, catching onto my outburst he said; "Not that way. In the way of detailing every person's planned out move." I frowned, not catching onto what he was saying. "For instance, I notice that you use your chin a lot when you act." I scoffed.

"I do not!" I said through giggles. He laughed.

"Yes, yes you do." He reasoned back.

"Well, you....... you raise your eyebrows a lot when you act!" I shot back. He let out a deep chuckle.

"See, we both take notice of everything." Shaking my head, I couldn't believe what was happening. Here I was, having dinner with Alan, laughing and joking with each other, and this happens to be the most expensive place and the hardest place to get a reservation at! It was almost like a dream.

Erick approached us with two platters of a very small and delectable looking starter. I opened my eyes wide at the sight. It looked peculiar, not something I may have chosen to eat on the strength.

"This here, prepared for you by our amazing chef Guy Martin, is a Duck liver terrine with malaguetta pepper, white and purple artichokes, acidulated pomegranate juice." He placed the plates down in front of us as we just literally gasped at it. "Please enjoy, I will be back to check in on you later." He said with a wink at me. This didn't go unnoticed by Alan I saw. He seemed to have watched after Erick intently after that. I placed my hand on his.

"Its fine." I assured him. That's when I noticed I was touching his hand. I pulled it back just as quick as I placed it on his. I felt a hot blush make its way up my chest, it felt as if everyone's eyes were on me.

Grabbing my napkin, I placed it over my lap and cleared my throat. Alan did the same.

"Well, this sure looks......."

"Exquisite?" He nodded his head at me. Picking up my spoon, I began to eat. It was delicious I had to admit. I was apprehensive about it, for it didn't have that delicious comfort food look, but why not try something new?

Alan pushed his plate away from him once he finished and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Well that was delectable." He added while taking a sip from his wine. Erick in between our meal, had come and refilled our glasses.

I nodded my head slowly, finishing off the last bite. "Ha, and a very small delicacy I may add." He chuckled at me.

"Quite true."

"Honestly, you would think they are trying to starve you of a small meal for so much!"

"Well, true. But one has to appreciate the wondrous work one put into this." I nodded my head in agreeance.

"I don't really have a passi-" My phone vibrated in my clutch. I opened it and saw I had gotten a text from Jo. "Oh, it's from Jo!" I said, opening the message and reading it.

' _Hey, just letting you know that I conditionally released the movies trailer, news reports, and info! The movie is a go! Just a few more touch ups and it's ready for the big screen!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Fair warning right now, I suck ass at writing dance scenes, so don't judge me on how** **crappy** **this may be, I really tried.... *Runs away and cries***

**________________________________________________**

**Emma's** **POV**

As he took my hand, I began to bite my lip, as it began quivering uncontrollably. I felt my legs give an uneasy wobble as my feet shuffled along, trailing behind him and his gracious lead to the new dance floor. Only a few people were there, swaying in each other's arms, looking at each other adoringly and lovingly. I heard a small whimper escape past my lips when my heart hitched in my chest. ' _How could this be happening!?'_ I nearly screamed aloud.

His hand, gripping mine, our feet met the cool tiles of the floor. The music made my stomach do a small flip. He turned and faced me, a charming as ever smile plastered across his face. I felt a heated blush cross my face as he stepped closer to me. Gulping quite noticeably, I looked around us in panic and stage fright. It was one thing to be acting on stage, but dancing here and now with Alan was a while different limbo. He seemed to notice my sudden panic stricken self, as he gave my hand a small squeeze.

His hands were soft in mine and gentle as my eyes focused back onto his handsome hues. I felt a few eyes stare at us as we stood there. Then, the music changed. It was upbeat and for a better word, tangy sounding. I felt the rhythm beat through my body, it vibrating through me legs as I stood there. Alan pulled me to him, his finger graciously turning my chin up to meet his eyes.

"I've got you..." he said, almost like a hush against my face. I seemed to have felt lost as his words seemed to envelope me. The way his hand melded into my own was soft and seemed unsure, as if he were insecure of himself. Right then and there I knew I was the one to be directing this dance, even though he's the one who offered. His un-comfortability made me feel slightly less nervous, as I had this man on his toes after he dragged me on here.

My dress suddenly felt very breezy and my heart in my chest was beating to the rhythm of the music. Somehow, in the heat of the moment, I was able to plaster a small smirk as I stood before him. His intentions were clearly stated with making the manly move to have us right here in the first place, and his perfect timing for the choice of song made it even more nerve wracking. I looked up at him, all devious memories of intentions for today's experience on set wafted in the air, surrounding me as if it were a single light igniting my very self.

"Just follow me." I said lowly. As the music began to get into something more, Alan began to move, almost inviting me to follow his lead, but it wasn't very good. The way he seemed to respect my self dignity made me think very highly of him as he thought he should be the first to start even though I told him otherwise, not that he probably heard. His steps never forced movement on me and I could feel the eyes drilling into me, to us as we just stood there.

I shook my head at his choice of beginning to dance, then looking around me, making sure she had enough room, I grabbed the tips of the bottom of my dress and held them ever so simply. Then all of a sudden beginning to move my feet along to the rhythm of Quick-Quick-Slow, I began a Smooth Cha-Cha and Tango right on that dance floor.

_Man, it's a hot one_   
_Like seven inches from the midday sun_   
_Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone_   
_But you stay so cool_   
_My_ _muñequita_ _, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa_   
_You're my reason for reason_   
_The step in my groove_

His eyes watched me intently as I locked onto his gaze. He began watching my every move. My lead and step of patterns registered to him and he began mirroring me, moving himself closer and closer to me. He seemed to have intended something less different in a dance, but my experience as a dancer came back, as if it were just yesterday I was in a dance studio. I do recall him asking me to show him how I dance at our first meeting, well now I was. His adaptation to me was quick and he was dancing along to my flow of feet movements. When I took a step forward, he took two back and vice versa. He never forced change in dance direction with me as many men would have.

_And if you said this life ain't good enough_   
_I would give my world to lift you up_   
_I could change my life to better suit your mood_   
_Because you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_   
_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_   
_You got the kind of_ _lovin_ _' that can be so smooth, yeah_   
_Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

Our hands joined together and my hips swayed, my eyes intently on his. His eyes seemed so focused on my moves, the way my hips swayed and the way the song moved us in a quicker way than any other. For Alan being _Inexperienced_ he says, I feel as if that's a cheeky lie of his, for he sure knew how to move his feet. His body language along with mine was sensual and intimate, making my heart leap with excitement. The security I felt in his arms as we danced, the way his hands grasped mine now with confidence, made me feel as if I could feel safe, always. Making me feel as if now, I didn't have to depend on myself for this dance, but I could now let him lead me his way.

_But I'll tell you one thing_   
_If you would leave it would be a crying shame_   
_In every breath and every word_   
_I hear your name calling me out_   
_Out from the_ _barrio_   
_You hear my rhythm on your radio_   
_You feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow_   
_It's turning you round and round_

Just as the word " _Barrio_ " was said in the song, I was spun around and pulled harshly with my back flush against his chest. Feeling completely hypnotized by the moment, I slowly slid down him, trailing my hands down his sides until I was to the floor. And then back up I moved ever so swiftly and took a few steps from him and turned, he had a sexy smirk plastered on his oh so longing face, his eyes trailing my body in a haze that was lustful.

_And if you said this life ain't good enough_   
_I would give my world to lift you up_   
_I could change my life to better suit your mood_   
_Because you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_   
_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_   
_You got the kind of_ _lovin_ _' that can be so smooth, yeah_   
_Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

The way he allowed me to take command in the dance, allowing his trust upon me and my safety within his, we owned the floor. I didn't even register the people standing and staring, a small circle forming around the dance floor as on lookers gazed at us. Savoring the moment, just us; Sensual moves, intimate moves, hearts pounding, and nothing but grace and sex on a dance floor. Once more, swaying my hips, my feet moving in my Quick-Quick-Slow pace, stepping forward towards him, then backwards, he mirrored me like it was embedded in him. Embellishing my steps, waving my arm as the song coursed through me, my hair whipping as my dress swirled around my knees, I made sure to emphasise my moves with dramatic head tosses and expressions of devious intentions.

I wanted him to see, to feel that I was not to be manhandled right here, right now. And not ever. And I wanted him to know that at any advancing moment he makes upon me, I will make things difficult for him. If he isn't _treating me well_ with his sensual body language, I will find my place of respect with a simple tread forward, almost gliding.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_   
_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_   
_You got the kind of_ _lovin_ _' that can be so smooth, yeah_   
_Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

My feet moved in a more so articulated fashion, noted as a sneaking or stalking action of a cat demeanor. As I stalked forward, he positioned his right arm farther around my back, his fingers lingering against the open back of my spine. His now strong and firm hand, now placed in mine, Palm facing inwards, I place my hand on his shoulder. Then, all at once we begin spinning, almost as if we weren't touching the floor at all. Our speed was adrenaline rushing, but it did not occur to me, I was too into the moment. I could feel Alan's weight against me as we spun around, almost feeling as if we were one. I felt so light in his arms, I felt as if I were dancing on clouds, spinning through the sky with no thoughts of registration lingering to how we just came to be at this moment.

_Or else forget about it_   
_Or else forget about it_   
_Let's not forget about it_   
_Give me your heart, make it real_   
_Let's not forget about it_   
_Let's not forget about it_   
_Let's not forget about it_   
_Let's not forget about it_   
_Let's not forget about it_

His eyes were locked on mine, our gazes never leaving each other's once as we continued to spin around and around. And then he dipped me, the two of us coming to a hard stop. Our breaths raging as I was held back in his arms. His eyes were now trained on my lips as were mine. Just as I felt him lower himself down to my now deep stoop, about to kiss me, my eyes became half lidded. Then all of a sudden there was an insurmountable amounts of applause around us. We quickly looked around and everyone who had been once seated and eating dinner, were now surrounded around the dance floor, staring at us, clapping, even laughing with joy.

Roses and cheers were basically tossed at us, making us quickly stand and look at each other, then around us in pure embarrassment. We were holding hands as a nervous giggle escaped past my now dry feeling lips. He gave my hand a squeeze, lifted it into the air and bowed. I did so as well.

After a few bows and waves to everyone. We made our way through the crowds, back to our dinner table. Compliments of how well we danced were handed to us like a platter of hot pancakes and we generously accepted them in appreciation. I was baffled. I think the whole reason why I stopped dancing was because it made me a whole 'nother person.

Allowing my mind to reel back to what just happened, I almost couldn't recognise myself. One minute were we're in rejoice for the trailer being released and such, and the next, we were dancing together as if it were on the show _Dancing With The Stars!_

Not a word was exchanged between the two of us,until our wine glasses were refilled. Alan instantly downed his and I just sipped at mine thoughtfully. Then, looking at him as he looked at me, we broke out laughing.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!" I mused through giggles. I felt so floored by tonight's events.

"And neither did I know you could!" He said. "But you showed me you could dance, after I had asked you on our very first meeting and I thank you for showing me that I need to take a few extra dancing lessons." He said, a deep chuckle filling the air, in a deep rich way. I shook my head.

"Honestly! You were amazing, I expected less!" And idea quickly registered in my head as he shook his head, a chuckle forming. "But if you want to learn, I'd be more than happy to show you." I said with a smirk. Teaching Alan to dance can be interpreted in a thousand ways and only one way of dancing with Alan sat in the back of my mind. He seemed to have known and nodded his head slowly at me, a smile crossing his face.

"Well I hope to take you up on that offer soon." He said, almost reluctantly, a wink following his signature smirk. A heated blush danced its way across my cheekbones. I suddenly felt as if I were on the dance floor again, my heart beating like it did only moments ago.

We sat there for a while longer, just talking; getting to know each other better, preferences of how the production will be brought about to the world as it wafted through every tech stream as we sat there together.

Dinner came and went and room for desert seemed unbearable to think of. So, grabbing our things, we decided it was high time to _dance_ our way our of there.

**__________________________________________**

**This is the dance they did, ^ well the footwork at least** **XD** **mostly Emma's moves because of course the female takes on a larger role in dancing than the male, lol.** **And it just makes it** **that** **much** **sexier** **for** **her** **to** **be taunting Alan!!**

**And Yes, they are indeed dancing to the song "** ** _Smooth_** **" by Santana ft. Rob Thomas, I've always wanted to learn how to do this dance!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Emma's** **POV**

As we stood outside of the restaurant, the wind whipped around us, making my dress sway sporadically and my hair to fly in every which direction. Alan saw me give a small shiver and took of his jacket, placing it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said to him as he looked up and down the street for our limo. A frown crossed his features, which made me look as well. "Whats wrong?" I asked, stepping loser to him, watching his eyes as they searched the streets of the cars passing.

"Our ride isn't here yet." He said. My lips formed into an O at the sudden realization. Pulling out his cell from inside his pants pocket, he opened it and dialed a number. "Willard, where are you?" He asked, a little annoyance lacing his tone. I hugged his jacket tighter to me. It seemed like every day Alan had a new limo driver. A small giggle escaped my lips, but went unnoticed. "How long?" He questioned, crossing his arm over his other as he held the cell to his ear. He began stepping away from me, still talking. It was too loud and windy for me to be able to make out exactly what was being said, but my his expression and body language, it couldn't have been good.

Hanging up, he placed it back into his pocket and sighed. "I'm sorry Emma, he's stuck in traffic and said an hour at the most we would have to wait." I nodded my head in understanding. "We can either wait inside or get a taxi-" he started but I interrupted.

"Well, actually my hotel is just a few blocks down, I wouldn't mind a nice night walk." I said with a simple shrug. He looked at me, and nodded his head.

"Well then, shall we?" He said, offering me his arm. I nodded my head, took it and we strolled down the street, his jacket still draped across my shoulders. The wind was now blowing lighter when we turned down the street, now a nice cool breeze.

Just as I thought it would any much nicer, my feet started to ache in my heels. I hadn't danced in heels in forever and with the walking, it just added onto the ache. But I bit my lip and pushed aside the pain, as I wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

The night was cloudy and dark, but the streetlights made up for it in a luminous way. I smiled. "Its so beautiful here at night." I said, my head looking down at my feet, a smile tugging at my lips. I could sense him turn his head and look at me.

"Yes, very. Even more beautiful when you can catch a cloudless night and the stars are out." I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Yes, I've seen. Just a few days ago their was a shooting star." I said. He looked down at his feet.

"And what did you wish for?" He asked me quietly. I giggled. My wish was delirious, but also one I wouldn't tell him.

"I wished for. . . " I couldn't think of anything to make up. I had really wished for Alan to see more in me than ever before. But in so many different ways. "Wait! I can't tell you my wish!" I said, stopping. He stopped as well, seeing to our arms were still linked.

"And why is that?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Because then my wish won't come true."

"But has it?" He questioned. I blushed.

"Well. . . Yes. . . Sort of." I said. He chuckled.

"Then there's no need to think it won't come true." We began walking nice more, this time we stayed quiet. I thought about what he said, it was true. But what would I say? Alan I wished about you? No, heavens no he would think me crazy!

Our footsteps soon came to a slowing end as we stood before a grand building that towered above us and any other building on the street. He let go of my arm.

I shimmied his jacket off of my shoulders and handed it to him. "Well I guess this is it." I said, easing back and forth on the balls of my feet. He nodded his head, running an unsure hand through his hair. Our eyes were both advertised to the pavement as if it were the most interesting thing of all.

"I really had fun tonight." I said, looking up at him as his eyes met mine. "Thank you." And I learned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome." He said softly. I then gave his hand a squeeze and began walking to the turning doors. I looked back and he was staring out at the street. Just as I went to push the door and step in, I turned back.

"Would you like to come in and have some wine?" He quickly turned around and looked at me, his eyes raised in question. I blushed. "Its only, you will probably be waiting for a while and it wouldn't be fair, so would you care to come in?" I asked. He stepped closer in my direction.

"I would love to."

**\---------------------------------------**

**3rd** **Person** **POV**

Lisa Delaney. 

That was her name. The name her parents effortlessly gave her when she came into the world. Her father had always wanted a son but was disappointed greatly with a daughter.

She sat there in her car, staring down at the latest news on her trending of her phone ;

_J.K_ _. Rowling comes back bigger than ever with a special request for a fandom based movie!_

That would have been her news header if she would have been able to get all of her questions answered that day when interviewing Emma Watson, but because of her hairdresser, Jess she believed her name was, it was over.

Returning back to her job office with an empty story, got her thrown into the dumps. Her boss took away her interviewing privileges and placed her in charge of being a photographer, A.K.A paparazzi.

She hated it. Would do anything to get her old job back, but no, he wouldn't budge. So, now she say here, waiting for the moment to see _some_ kind of star leave in if the three fancy restaurants located on this street.

Sitting there for almost two hours and nothing exciting or snapshot worthy happened, she decided to get out and stretch her legs.

As she walked down a street, she all of a sudden heard upbeat music coming from the restaurant Edmunds. Peering into the window, she saw a crown of people surrounding a dance floor. She opened the door leading inside, intrigued by what was happening and tried to peer over the heads from afar. There was a couple dancing around very lively to the music.

Some people had their phones out and were snapping pictures or recording. Then, one person turned and there was an opening from where the circle was. Lucy reached up on her toes and saw the two of them. The girl. The young women she idolized and almost lost her job for was dancing around in the floor with. . . with. . . Alan Rickman!?

She jumped up and quickly pulled her camera from her coat pocket and proceeded past the front room of the restaurant. Just as she was walking past the reservation desk, she was stopped.

"Miss, do you have a reservation?" A women with a nametag that read Lizz asked her. She shook her head.

"Um no, I was actually. . ." Her voice carried away as her eyes advertised back to the dance floor. She couldn't niece it. She tried to proceed through once more but all of a sudden two hands on her upper arms stopped her.

"Ma'am, you must have a reservation to enter!" Said a man's voice.

"Please! I have to get this shot for my job!" She pleaded, sturggling against him.

"No ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said, noticing the camera and who she was. Then she thought of a brilliant idea.

"I have to use the loo!" She said, looking at him pleasingly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her square in his eyes.

"Fine, but be quick and be sure that's all your doing." He said to her. She nodded her head.

"Thank you!" And with that, she took off towards the bathrooms. But, making a break for it, she went straight towards the crowd, trying to become lost in it. She tried to see over everyone's heads, standing on the tips of her toes, but she was too short. Then, holding up her camera above her head, she began clicking the button, in hopes of catching some pictures of them.

Just as the seventh snap shot was in progress, as grabbed her and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Please escort this women out of here!" The voice of the man said. At once she was thrown out the restaurants door as it slammed shut behind her. She didn't care about the scrapes on her hand as she fell, she turned on the camera and clicked to see the pictures.

They were perfect. The two dancing sensually. Their eyes, hands, and body language all captured to say one thing; heavily in love. She could see it just from the seven pictures she was able to get.

Deciding to stake out in front of the restaurant until they came out, she got back into her car and waited. She knew with these shots, that she would get her job back for sure!

Time was flying bye and still no sign of them. Just as she was about to give up and go home, satisfied with the pictures she had, she saw them come out of the restaurant. It was windy and Emma's dress was blowing like crazy in all directions, as well as her hair. She took a snapshot of the two of them standing there. As well as one of Alan draping his coat over her shoulders.

As Alan stood there, on the phone, she took care to take pictures of her looking at him, her expression so changed from when she first met her.

When he was off the phone, she noticed his disarray and guessed their ride wouldn't be there. So, deciding to watch some more, she saw them link arms and carry on down the street.

Turning in her car, she decided to follow them. As she slowly drove down the street, following them, she took care to take pictures of them holding each other's arms. Of them stopping and talking. When she was beginning to wonder where they were headed, she stopped her car in front of a grand hotel.

"Well at least I know where one of them stays." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Parking her car along the front edge, she waited to see what would happen.

The two of them stopped and were talking. Then she got her camera ready and just as Emma reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, her camera snapped and captured it all. She began to laugh almost evily.

"I guess paparazzi isn't so bad after all!" She mused aloud to herself. Watching them depart, he still standing there. She turned her car back on and just began to drive away, seeing as to nothing else was going to happen. Just as she passed Alan, she looked in her rearview mirror as she was at a stop light.

He was walking towards her once more and she was talking. Then, just as she began to feel as if she blew something once more, they walked  into the hotel together.

"Damnit!" She yelled, slamming her hands in the steering wheel. She knew she had just missed out in something possible big and no way in hell was she going to be able to get in there.

Now all she had were a few romantic and cute pictures and a word for word story of Alan going into a hotel with her. No one would believe her, no one ever did.

Then she came up with an idea. "I'll just come back in the morning." She said, and with that she decided to head home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! Whoop, two POV's in one chapter! Yay! Haha, and you guys thought that was probably going to be the last time you guys saw her before, nope! She was in the story for a reason** **XD** **Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut** **The goods are next, I promise!! Leave me those votes and comments and thank you all so much for the votes for** [ **XxRiah916Xx** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/XxRiah916Xx) **!!**

**Lots of love!**

**\- IKIA**


	27. Chapter 27

**Emma's** **POV**

The walk into the hotel seemed like a very long one. I waved to the lady at the counter, letting her know I was here and we proceeded to the Elevator.

All the while Alan walked behind me. I never looked back because I was afraid and nervous. I didn't know what came over me!? I don't even have wine in my rooms! My heart was pounding in my chest and my ears began to ring.

The elevator door opened and the door man inside smiled at us, we stepped inside me standing seemingly closer to Alan than I should have been.

"Which floor?" He asked us as I smiled politely.

"25 please." The man nodded his head and pressed the floor number. I could feel the Elevator move and my stomach all of a sudden felt strange. As if I _had_ actually swallowed butterflies. I bit my lip and looked at Alan. He had his hands in his pant pockets and was staring at me intently with that hooded look that he had when we did our _scene_ on set.

I felt delirious. The once cold chill that hit me only moments before was replaced with a heated blush and sudden hot flashes. I felt as if my very un-modest dress was too hot for the moment.

The elevator shifted and I tumbled into Alan, my hand falling onto his chest. I looked up at him as I felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest. What was exciting him? What made him nervous? I straightened back up and took my hand away.

"Sorry." I mumbled apologetically to him, looking at the Elevator floor.

When it came to a stop, there was a _ding_ and the doors opened. I stepped out and he followed behind me. I opened my clutch and pulled out my little key card and walked down the long and very quiet hallway. It was seemingly too quiet today. Or at least I thought it was. I felt as if I could hear every heartbeat from either of our chests.

When we reached my door, No. 305, I tried to place my key card into the slot to unlock it, but my hands were trembling as I tried to do so. Alan's hands covered over mine and guided it to the slot and pushed it in. My eyes never left his as we did so.

The door opened and he removed his hands from mine. I cleared my throat and turned the handle, taking only a few steps into my quant luxurious room. As I heard the door close shut, I stood there and closed my eyes. I felt as if I had been standing there for ages! But it only turned out to be seconds.

When the door clicking shut registered to me and Alan being in _my_ private rooms. I lost it.

Not even thinking, I quickly turned around and he was standing there, close to me. I grabbed the front lapels of his jacket and pressed his lips to mine, kissing him passionately.

As out lips progressed over one another's, my hands snaked up around his neck as his grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. Tongues, exploring every sweet alcove of each other's, worked even more sensually than when on set. God, I couldn't believe it.

As his grip wrapped around me tighter, he began stepping forward, making me step backwards, leading us further into the room. As our lips still locked, our eyes closed and nothing but exchanges of small moans coming from between us and our heavy breathing, he let go of me and began moving his jacket.

I kicked my heels off and just as he threw his jacket somewhere into the room, he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and he carried me over to the bed. Lowering us down onto it, our lips parted only for a second.

"God your beautiful." He said, heavily in a whisper. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up." And my lips were back on his, kissing him more feverishly than the first. I wanted him, I wanted all of him and nothing was going to stop me. My fingers reached for the buttons of his dress shirt, God, so many damn buttons. He kicked off his shoes and once the last button was undone, he stood up and removed his shirt.

I stood up and untied the back of my dress, letting it fall from my small but voluptuous frame. He stood there in awe, his eyes taking in my every curve. A smirk had found its way to my lips as I pushed him back down onto the bed, him now sitting on the edge.

I had taken care to notice that my dress was in no need for a brassiere, so the only thing that covered me was my lace red knickers. He gazed at me, his face in awe. I didn't care of age, he was what I wanted.

His arms reached out and grabbed my hips, pulling me to him. His face level with my stomach, he began placing kisses up between my breasts. My hands were placed in his hair as my eyes closed tight. Biting my lip around him had become an addicting habit of mine.

Pulling me down onto the bed until I was on my back, he was above me. His hands covered mine as his fingers were laced into them. His lips returning back once more to mine as we kissed passionately, our mouths now accustomed to each other. Our lips parting, he chuckled.

"You are beautiful and don't ever deny it. . ." I let out a soft breath as his words seemed to have tickled my neck. My hands wrapping around his neck, I looked up at him. He seemed so unsure but in the moment.

"Alan, I will never deny it, if you let me have you. . ." I said, almost pleadingly. This wasn't on set no more, I was serious. I had never felt more sure in my life. There was something about Alan that made me crave him with desire and I felt as if right now I couldn't even reason with myself to stop and wait.

His eyes searched mine, our hearts both beating rapidly. "Are you sure?" He asked me, letting his fingers come up and caress my hair. I let my tongue come out and lick my bottom lip.

"Yes. . ." I answered in a whisper. He seemed to have relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Them, placing a soft kiss upon my lips, his hands went from my waist, down to my band of my knickers. I was so ready for him in many ways. His fingers sliding underneath the light and airy fabric, he began pulling it down off of my hips. I felt as if there was nothing to hide, as he's seen all of me before. I had only seen _some_ of him.

Once they were down my legs and onto the floor, he sat up. I watched his every move as he began to further undress himself, God it was so sexy. I bet every girl would die to see what I was seeing right now.

But this was it. Alan was mine now and no one else's. I would go to the ends of the earth to make him mine and to be his. I could tell he wanted me, maybe even a bit more.

Just as his last piece of clothing had come off, his boxers, there was no embarrassment left to hide. We were there, we could see each other, and let's just say we both were happy with what we saw.

Once he was back on the bed, his body hovering over mine, his hands trapping me onto the silken sheets, he kissed me, tongue and all. God what I would give to be like this forever.

His excitement resting against my inner thigh, no pouch there whatsoever, I let out a soft moan. "Alan . . ." I said breathlessly, breaking the kiss. I didn't want to wait anymore. He nodded his head slowly and grabbed my hips.

Positioning myself into the bed, until I was level with where be both wanted to be, he pushed slowly until he was easing into me. I shut my eyes right, my chest heaving. This was so amazing. My fingers gripped at the sheets, balling them up as he continued his way in.

Once there was no more length to go with, he stopped. Just stayed still like that for who knows how long. It could have been minutes or mere seconds. I wasn't sure if he was trying to allow me to accustom myself to him or if he was trying to accustom himself to me. I don't know and never bothered to ask.

My eyes opening, wanting to look into his babysit filled eyes, I reached my hand up and cupped his face. "Its okay." I said. I wanted to assure him and to assure myself. There was small pain, but with how magical this all was right now, the pain could be mistaken as full on pleasure.

He kissed the inside of the palm of my hand and then lowered down until his lips met mine. Then every so slightly he began to move. My hands went for his shoulders as our lips meshed together in a feverish kiss. Him gliding within me felt as if we were meant to be.

Every thrust, every touch, every kiss made my skin and insides feel on fire. Our lips didn't stay together for long, as our breaths were coming heavy.

"Alan. . . ." I moaned softly quite a few times, liking the way it sounded and the way he felt. In reward, he only throated harder and deeper. My back arching upwards as his hands firmly gripped into my hips, we began moving as one. Meeting each other thrust for thrust. "Oh Alan!" I cried out, feeling my approach. He only continued further and faster, his groans of pleasure making me approach quicker.

Who knew how sexy it could be?

Just as one final rough thrust was made, I cried out his name and let go. He followed me as well. "Emma!" He cried out, spilling his seed within me.

We crashed into the bed at each other's sides, panting heavily. Our sweaty and glistening bodies flirting in the little light that was provided in the room. Snuggling into his arms, I placed a kiss on his lips and then softly closed my eyes. I felt his lips on my forehead and the sheets pulled up over our bodies.

From then on, the rest was history, for sleep was more powerful than anything. 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Me :** **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **!!!!** **OMFG** **WHAT DID THEY JUST DO!?!?! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME AS I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!**

**Reader : Um, you wrote it.....**

**Me : I KNOW BUT I JUST DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!!**

**Whew I cannot believe that just happened. Um, another update definitely tonight, but right now I need to soak in a hot tub because holy crap was this wow!!!!**

**Leave me those votes and comments, as you know you want to!! And wow ok love you all, like they actually did it. I actually did it. WE actually did it.**

**Stay sweet guys! Bye for now!**

**\- IKIA**


	28. Chapter 28

**Emma's POV**

Moving ever so slightly in my spot on the bed, I felt an empty space behind me where there were once loving and comforting arms holding me. 

Sitting up slowly, blinking my eyes to adjust to the room, I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. Pulling the sheets closer to me, I got up off of the bed and began to step slowly around the room. His possessions were gone and mine were still everywhere around the room.

My heart began to pound in my chest. Did he leave me? Was I only a one night stand? I could feel the blood begin to boil in my veins. I can't believe I actually felt something for him. He left me, didn't care to leave a note or let me know he was leaving. No words of comfort or care were whispered in my ear as I slept. 

That's when a cold chill ran down my spine. As if there was a draft in the room. Frowning as I looked around, looking for an open window, I spotted the sliding glass door to the terrace was left open just a crack. Frowning, as I don't ever recall leaving it open at all yesterday, I slowly and cautiously made my way towards it. Pushing it open some more so I could stick my head out, my heart quickening as fear filled my every move, I saw him.

"Alan? What are you doing out here?" I asked as he sat in one of the arm chairs that had been placed there. His head was in his hands. My teeth began to chatter as it hardly was morning and we were both out here in the dead of the night. He lifted his head slowly and looked at me. 

I slowly made my way towards him, the sheet still tightly wrapped around my shoulders. My bare feet touching the polished wood of the floor. Stopping in front of him, I looked down. 

"Whats wrong?" I asked quietly. A new fear of me having done something last night was all of a sudden coursing through me. Was it bad sex? I sure hoped it wasn't. 

He grabbed my small hands that were warm against his own that happened to be freezing. "Alan, your hands are freezing, please come inside." I stated. This was stupid, he was freezing and sure and hell was I and I've only been out here for mere seconds. God knows how long he's been out here. But he just held them and didn't move. 

He had dressed himself unlike me. But his shirt wasn't fully buttoned, leaving the nape of his neck visible even here in the dark. His jacket lye next to him on the arm of the chair. I looked out over the terrace whilst holding his hands in mine and watched as the city below was still. Nothing but only a few cars and cabs passed by. 

"I'm sorry for last night." He said quietly. His voice that was always laced like velvet sounded more husky than sweet. I crouched down and looked at him. His eyes no longer held their charming light, it was as if he was sad or disappointed in himself. 

"What?" I said, almost not wanting to believe what he just said. 

"I let it go further than what it needed to and I apologize." He said, looking down into his lap. My eyes widened. He was ashamed of last night. I removed my hands from his and placed them on his thighs and looked up at his immobile face. 

"Alan, look at me." I instructed softly. He slowly looked up at me, his eyes searching mine as mine did the same to his. I placed my hand underneath his face and smiled softly. "Don't even think for a minute of regretting what happened last night, because I don't regret a thing." I said in all honesty. "Alan, I know we've only known each other for so long, but I feel as if I've known you for all my life. And I find it easy to say that I love you. And I don't say it often." A small giggle escaped past my lips. Standing up, letting out a soft breath, feeling a bit shaky for just confessing my love for him, I turned and looked out at the cities dim lights. 

Then, suddenly I felt those comforting arms wrap around me. A small smile tugged at my lips as I felt the faintest of kisses on my jawline. 

"I never thought I'd hear a women I've admired confess to me her feelings." He turned me in his arms and placed a small kiss upon my lips. My eyes closed and fluttered open slowly when they left. "Emma, I thought last night that I was foolish for even allowing it all to happen. But knowing you regret not a thing, has made me feel a whole lot better. And I think i can say that I love you too, although I live to prove it to you in other ways." I looked down, biting my lip. 

"But I don't need you to prove anyt-"

"But no want to. So you will know your not just another actress that I'm having a fling with." He said. I giggled at his choice of words, they sounded so immature and truthful from his gorgeous lips. Nodding my head slowly, I smiled.

"And I shall do the same. Now can we go inside? It's freezing like hell out here!" He chuckled and pulled me tighter to him. I instantly melted into his embrace, sighing softly. 

Then stepping away, we walked back inside, where the warmth greeted us like a kiss before bed time. 

Instantly going back over to the bed, I dropped the sheet and crawled back in under the covers. Alan was closing the terrace door and blinds. I looked over to him as he walked over to where the love seat sat. 

"Will you stay?" I asked him, not wanting to see him leave. He dropped his jacket onto the couch and kicked his shoes off. A smile spread across my face as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at me. 

"I can't stay for long, as appearances of me staying all night and leaving on the morning may cause commotion." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn paparazzi ruin everything." I say quietly. He chuckled and leaned over, placing a kiss on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, not wanting him to leave me. I longed for his touch once more.

As our kiss deepened, he crawled over into the bed, resting above me. A small moan escaped past my lips as his hands roamed from my head down to my waist. His touch seemed to drive me insane. Then quickly pulling away, he chuckled.

"Sleep. We have a busy morning." I groaned. 

"But I don't want to sleep." I said, a small frown appearing on my face. He traced his fingertips over my lips. 

"But you must. Goodnight." He said, pecking my lips and laying beside me. I sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. 

"I love you." I said quietly, almost inaudible before me eyes heavily drifted off. I know I wanted him badly, but I knew there would be other times. . . there just had to be.

**\------------------------------------**

**Whew! Th** **at was short and sweet, lol. I kinda wanted Alan to play that "Damn, I shouldn't have done it." Role because I mean let's face it, it's so damn cute!**

**Please leave me them comments and votes!**

**Lots of love,**

**IKIA**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alan's POV**   

Opening my eyes as she slept soundly in my arms, I gazed down at her gorgeous sleeping face. If I had to say one thing that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen or heard, I would have to say the way she looked when she slept, or the way she breathed softly. 

Looking over to the big clock on the wall, I realized that it was high time for me to leave, as my stressed concerns and precautions of our beginning relationship would soon become inevitable to dodge. So, slowly moving my arm out from under her head I slowly slid off of the bed. A small sigh sounded from her, but she still slept. A small smirk graced my lips. 

Slipping back on my shoes as I kicked them off when I held her, I grabbed my jacket and stood beside the bed. I could not believe what just happened. A part of me thinks this is still all a dream, as no way would I have ever thought a young women as lovely and Emma, would give herself to me. It was unthinkable and still I tried to stretch my head around it. 

She shifted on her pillow and nuzzled deeper into the covers. Knowing the time was ticking and I didn't want to stick around any longer than need be, I leaned over the bed and placed the faintest of kisses upon me cheek. 

Not concerning myself to even wake her to inform her of my early departure, I went to the door and left, making sure it closed and locked behind me. Knowing my life and how crazy it is, at times like these, camera's and media are everywhere. So, I decided to take the back way. Taking the stairs down, as I wanted to have time to process everything that I have going for me right now, I pulled out my cellular that was in my pants pocket and dialed my limo.

After letting Desmond, my new limo driver know where to pick me up, I slowly made my way down the stairs. There was no immediate rush for me. 

How? Just how did this all happen?

I mean, one moment, it was just a casual invitation to dinner as I felt terrible about the whole kiss ordeal and the next thing I knew I was sleeping with her, kissing her and touching her without no one telling me how, no scripts or dialogue. I was able to desire something freely without being told I am just acting, this is my job. 

What I feel for Emma, has nothing to do with our late night escapade, as it has nothing to do with that whatsoever. Ever since I first worked with her, on the set of Harry Potter, I found a sort of enlightenment with her company. Although it wasn't often that I got to see her or work in a scene with her, she was always kind enough to partake in small gestures. Like the one time when filming the Deathly Hallows Part 2, she made me a goodbye Professor Snape basket, which I still laugh about when I think about it. 

I wonder if she remembered it? Surely she should have. But then again, I wasn't the only one dying on set that day. Of course she meant nothing by it then and I know it was just in her own nature to do nice things for people, to make them smile, even if it was just her company she was giving. All I feel I need is her company to make me happy. 

I don't need anything but that. And last night, I feel was a mistake. 

Still treading down the numerous flights of stairs, I begin to mentally curse myself for not just taking an elevator. But I also feel that maybe I needed this time to think.

Do I regret anything that happened last night? No not at all. I loved everything about it. Being able to hold her, touch her and taste her. To feel her and to want her seemed to be the only thing that has filled my mind since it happened, but I feel as if me being the _older_ person, that I should have stopped it all. 

I could have stopped her, even though I knew she wanted me just as desperately as I wanted her, but I think I took advantage of her. Not that it was intentionally done. 

Being separated and not having any activity in my life, made me as domestic as I was last night, and I know I would have stopped it, maybe she could realize and come to terms about what she actually really wanted.

Although she stressed to me how much she wanted me and how she actually said she loved me, I want her to be sure that this is what she wants. I mean, what if some young fellow comes along, makes sure to make her laugh and smile all the time and then she regrets giving me her all? I know I can only do so much, but I feel as if I will never be enough.

I would never take more from her than she has given or would give, and I would never pressure her or force her into anything, I mean, god I loved the women already.

We had been working so closely for almost a full year now and I always cannot wait to see her on set or just be in her presence. She doesn't have to say a word or acknowledge me and I smile. I always feel privileged if she accepted offers to dinner or the museum. I felt that by some way that me doing all of that for her and with her, that I could get to know her better, to get to see the real her aside from acting and I really have. She is the reason I feel like going through with this production in the first place. If it were my choice, I would have passed, but seeing that she was willing to go through with it, made me want to participate, just to see where it could all eventually go, and it has gone further than I could have ever imagined.

I guess I have to thank Jo some form of fashion.

But I still feel as if I were wrong for last night. 

Meeting the last flight of stairs, I slowed down and stopped on the landing. Turning, I looked up, my eyes trailing the many flights that I just went down to get here. My breath a little heavy as all of that was no walk in the park, I stared at the stairs. 

Would I ever let this happen again? I've already hurt her once, but can I afford to hurt her twice?

I promised her that I would prove to her of how much I loved her, but right now, even now just looking back on those words, I was hotheaded. The only way I can prove that I love her, is if I let her go.

I cannot let her have me. I cannot let her waste her young life to be with someone like me, as I am not worth any of it. 

Looking down at my feet, I sighed deeply. It was for the best. I cannot let anything but work come between us. I just couldn't. She deserved better and more. I know that if I made her happier than ever for one night, then I am obliged to have been able to give her comfort. But for me to be able to go on in life without any regret or doubt of a brewing relationship, I have to let her go. 

That's the only way I can show her how much I love her. 

Walking out the exit doors, a small down pour of rain drizzled lightly down on me. Shielding my eyes, I saw Desmond. Walking out, feeling as if this would be the last place I would ever have a full heart, I got in and closed the door.

It takes a lot of love to let someone go, and I feel as if she at least deserves that. She doesn't deserve me. 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Omg! What the hell is wrong with me!? Why would I write such a "Blue" chapter like this!?!?! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I've been having a few blue moments today, partly because I feel alone. God it must be nice to have someone to hold and dance with.... Damn fanfiction makes up my dreams!!!**

**Love y'all,**

**IKIA**


	30. Chapter 30

**3rd Person POV**

Lisa Delaney sat in her car parked in the back of the hotel. She stared at the gloomy raindrops patterning her windshield as she held a hot cup of black as night coffee.

"So, how long do we have to wait?" George McAfee, her assistant for the day asked her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"For as long as needed until I can get my pictures of proof." She said. She really didn't want him there.

"Wait, so your absolutely sure you saw him go into the Hotel with her? I mean, what if he just had to use the loo and she was taking him and then he left?" He proffed. Lisa shook her head.

"No! I know what I saw!" He just shrunk back in his seat and held up his hands in surrender.

"Geez, okay, okay!" He stuttered. Although Lisa had to drag him along, she was grateful for the extra set of eyes. As they Sat parked near the back exit if the hotel, her mind began to reel. What if he left out through the front? What if he didn't stay all night?

She shook her head at the thought, he had to have stayed the night, I mean, they showed so much chemistry when dancing And just being around each other, you actually wondered why they both seemed to be denying it.

She knew there was something between them and she wanted to be the first to exploit it. Yesterday would have been her chance, but she of course had to open her big mouth.

After she had taken the pictures that night, she rushed back to the office just before her boss Jeff Moyers left the building.

"Mr. Moyers! Mr. Moyers!" She yelled out, running down the small runway filled with cubicles. A few workers only remained and gave her uneasy looks.

Mr. Moyer was about to lock up when he heard Lisa. He sighed deeply and stopped what he was doing. Turning towards her as she approached him, he frowned.

"Delaney! I hired you to be professional, not come in like a wet dog!" He said in his deep voice that made everyone cringe. He had a pencil mustache and a harsh stare.

Lisa slowed as she approached him, too excited to even realize that she was drenched from the rain and looked a little mangled from her fall.

"Sir. . ." She started, breathing heavily from her run. "I've got . . . the front page. . . story for your. . .magazine." She said, trying to catch he breath.

Everyone present in the building looked at her. They all knew it was highly unlikely that the New girl, Lisa Delaney would get news that could make the front page. She was just lucky to get even a small strip in the magazine at all!

Mr. Moyer looked at her. She did look like she went through hell, so he considered that maybe, just maybe she got something worth showing. It had to be better than showcasing Sofia Vergara and her flawless New updo at forty-five.

He opened his office door and ushered her in. Lisa was mentally squealing with delight.

"Alright Delaney, you got five minutes to show me what you've got, because I want to get home to watch big brother." He said, seating himself behind his big desk.

Lisa sat in the opposing chair and pulled out her camera. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Sir, we all know the big trending news are Rowling is doing a fandom based movie starring Emma Watson and Alan Rickman." He nodded his head.

"Continue."

"Well, ever since I did that interview with Miss Watson, I knew there had to be some type of chemistry." She stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, but you blew your opportunity." He said, reminding her of her stupidiness. She nodded her head slowly, brushing it off.

"Well, last night, you will not believe what I saw." She turned on her camera and began showing him the pictures she had captured of them dancing and leaving the diner together.

"And with all of the circulating news. . ." Mr. Moyer started.

"We'd be the first to cover the obvious. They are in love!" Mr. Moyer laughed happily.

"This is perfect! Well done Delaney!" He said, giving her a cheeky smile. She smiled and blushed. But feeling the excitement begin to take over, she continued.

"And so when I was taking pictures of them at the hotel, she said goodbye and then I drove away, thinking that was all, and I looked back and Alan went into the hotel with her!" She broke out laughing and Mr. Moyer joined in.

The merry sound coming from the two soon became one.

"Wait, what!?" He yelled. Lisa stopped laughing and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, but it was too late for me to turn back and I wouldn't even have been able to get in there anyway." She said. Moyer was standing by now and pacing back and forth.

"No! I hired you to do a job and your supposed to do it all the way!" He roared. Lisa shrunk into her seat as he continued to pace.

"I'm sorry sir. . ." She started.

"No! God why do I get left with such screw ups? Huh? Why do I get people like you?" He said, looking at her sternly. She looked down into her lap.

"I don't know sir. . " He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Now we have to show the Vergara coverage! This isn't good enough! It would have been great, but you missed the best part!" He said, turning disappointingly to his window and looking out at it. "No, your going back. I don't care if you have to go back at four in the morning, you will get those pictures and you will not disappoint me. Your job is on the line Delaney, don't screw this up." He said, leaning over his desk and sneering at her. "As a matter of fact, I'm sending McAfee with you."

He walked over to his door and threw it open. "McAfee! Here, now!" And he stormed back in. Lisa sat and twiddled her fingers. That's when George came in.

"Can I help you sir?" He said, looking from Moyer to Delaney.

"Yes, I need you to go with this asinine right here to get the front page story. Can you handle that?" He asked. George shook his head.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now both of you out! Now!" And with that, Lisa jumped from her spot and high tailed it out of the office.

Snapping out of her reverie, she shook her head. "Hey George?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Go and post around the front just in case he comes out through that way, although I'm sure he won't, but we just want to be sure." She said.

"How do you know he won't stay all day?" He questioned her, looking skeptical as he grabbed his camera bag.

"George, their Celebrities. They don't stay for the paparazzi to hoard them. Now go." She said. He opened the door and got out.

Once he was gone, Lisa let out a much needed breath. He gave her such a headache.

Sitting there and staring at the back door, she began to wonder why she even continued to do what she did for this company. Surely she could do better, right?

Just as she began to let her hopes fail, a familiar black limo pulled up to the curb a few cars in front of her. She quickly slumped in her seat to keep out of sight, but just enough for her to see what was going on.

Five minutes passed and then all of a sudden, the back door opened and out walked Alan Rickman himself. Her heart jumped and she quickly grabbed her camera.

He slowly walked towards the limo and she captured it all within mere seconds. She began to smile when they pulled away. He had been wearing exactly what he did the night before.

"Oh this is so going to be good." She mused to herself.

Turning the engine on, she whipped around the front and whistled to George who was standing and staring at the building like a dumb A.

"George, let's go!" She said. He turned and jogged up to the car.

"You got them? What happened?" He asked. She just handed him the camera and smirked.

"See for yourself." And she began driving back to the office.

"Amazing, pure amazing." George said quietly.

"Yes, yes indeed."

**\-------------------------------------**

**Hi!**

**Omg sooooo sorry for not updating in ages! I feel terrible but have been uninspired! But now I am and I know this is a bit short, but the next one isn't, I swear. I just need to capture some more dilemma for this story, haha! And sooooo sorry about the gloomy previous chapter. . . I think I was overly angsty that day? Idk, lol! But I hope you enjoy this!**

**\- IKIA**


	31. Chapter 31

**Emma's POV**

Opening my eyes ever so slightly, I stretched out of my bed and let out a soft yawn. 

The light was slightly pooling in through the slits of the blinds leading to the terrace. I smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day, I could feel it. 

Rolling over onto the other side of the bed, I inhaled deeply in the pillow. The very scent of Alan never left it. Smiling lightly, I sat up slowly and gave a much needed stretch. Then getting out of bed I headed straight for the bathroom. I was in need of a nice hot shower before work.

Turning on the tap, I let the water run as I grabbed everything that I needed, not bothering to cover up. I had found a single love bite on my shoulder that I blushed at. Last nights events seemed to not leave my mind. 

Running my hands up my arms, I closed my eyes, imagining it being him. I could feel my skin begin to stand on end with excitement as my heart fluttered. God Alan was doing things to me. I wonder if this is what it's like to all women Alan encounters?

Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water caress my skin. It felt so good to be able to feel a sort of relief was over me as I stood there. Once I was all cleaned up, I toweled off and got dressed. Knowing that Jess would go behind me and do my hair and makeup, I threw my hair into a messy bun and threw on some chapstick. 

Scanning myself in my mirror placed in the bathroom, I smile. Jeggings, a Hunter green sweater and a navy blue scarf with my signature combat boots and sweater socks, I grabbed my bag and made my way out of my hotel room. 

Making my way down to the lobby, I was greeted by my agent Christine. I frowned but gave her a small greeting.

"Christine? What a pleasant surprise!" I say, reaching in to give her a small hug. She looked a bit worried. "Whats up?" I asked her. She handed me a coffee and smiled.

"I got your favorite and I need you to follow me." She said, leading me back towards the way I came. 

"Where are we going?" I ask, sipping at the warm coffee within my hand. She just ushered me forward. I noticed she had a magazine tucked under her arm. "Whats that?" I ask her. 

"Thats what I need to talk to you about." She said, stopping next to a door that read fire exit. I stopped short and she uncurled it from under her arm and handed it to me. "You have some explaining to do." I grabbed the magazine and there it was. Me and Alan, once more. 

I scoffed and flipped through the pages towards the article and began reading. 

"Okay, I really don't see anything that's as of concern. . ." I said, skimming the first few paragraphs. She shook her head. 

"Next page, last two paragraphs." She stated simply, her hands crossed over her arms. She was a blonde with thick black glasses, and I can tell you she was quite intimidating at times. 

Turning the page with a huff I began reading. My breath hitched in my throat and I dropped my coffee. H-how did they know?

"Apparently you and Alan aren't just creating a working relationship, Emma." She said. I

My eyes landed on the picture of Alan following me into the hotel and then the image of Alan leaving the hotel early this morning. Slowly closing the magazine, I looked at her. 

"It's nothing." I say simply. She cocked her head at me. 

"Really? Because apparently Alan spent the night, here at the hotel." She said. I instantly went into denial.

"You know the media! His ride wasn't coming for some time due to traffic, so I invited him inside. He ended up getting his own room for the night." I said. She looked at me skeptically and then let out a sigh. 

"Fine. Just. . . You know Jo isn't going to be too thrilled about this, right? She just released the movie trailer and news yesterday night, you and him and obviously seen having dinner together and dancing and then the coincidentally of him being in the same hotel as you after all that? I don't know how you expect to sell your story. Oh wait, your Emma Watson, it'll sell." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. 

"Was that all? Because I really need to get to the studio." I said, looking at my Apple watch. She laughed lightly. 

"No, that's not it. Because of the magazine, the front of the hotel is crawling with media. So, instead of you being trapped and encased in it all, we're going through the fire escape." She said, motioning towards the door. I shook my head. 

"Christian, running and hiding is just going to raise more suspicion." I stated simply. A part of me wanted to embrace it all. 

"Then your going to risk people following you?" I sighed, she had a point. 

"Fine." I said. She opened her phone and began speaking to someone in rapid French as I stood there, still clutching the magazine. My coffee, wasted all over the carpeted floor. 

She snapped her phone shut and opened the door. 

"Alright, let's go." And with that, I followed her out. She led me to an all black Range Rover and hopped in the back seat. She closed the door as she climbed in beside me and we drove off. Not a problem in sight. That is, for now.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Emma's POV**

When we got to the studio, Christine just had me dropped off. I was glad, being in her presence was slightly pissing me off. 

Shaking it off, I took a few breaths and put a smile on my face and walked in. So Many people greeted me the same as always, which made me feel much better about the whole magazine thing. I was afraid there'd be glares and whispers when I got here. 

Jonathan instantly greeted me with a coffee, which I was grateful for. I ended up complimenting him on his good work. Also making a mental note to get him and Jess together. 

Walking through the many whistling and bustling people, I kept looking around for Jo or Alan. A part of me really wanted to see Alan. 

Just thinking of seeing him and his bright smile made my stomach begin to do flips. 

"Morning Jess!" I yelled out as I saw her pushing a rack of outfits. She waved to me and smiled. Good, she doesn't know about the magazine yet either. 

Seeing as nobody really was around, I went to my trailer and began looking at my script. Today we were either doing retakes or small scenes. Nothing too big or dramatic you could say. Unless things changed. 

I was in my trailer for a good hour and a half, reading over my lines and thinking. Nobody came by or said anything to me. During my time I actually willed myself to Read th magazine and see what fabricated stories they had. I scoffed at the writer, she was the same girl Jess kicked out. I guess karma was a bitch, huh? 

As I was filing my nails, feeling a little bored out of my mind because I felt as of there was nothing to do, there was finally a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. It was Jo.

"Hey Jo!" I said happily. She smiled and greeted me with a hug. Letting her into the trailer she took a seat. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. I has just had the chance to realize how unwell she looked. "Jo, are you okay?" I asked, reaching out a hand and placing it on her knee. She shook her head and gave a weary smile.

"Sorry, Emma. It's just been a crazy twenty-four hours." She said. I nodded my head.

"Tell me about it." She looked down at the table and saw magazine Christine gave me. 

"Oh, I see your up on the news already." She said with a sigh. I felt my confidence stool low.

"I'm so sorry Jo, I really am." I said. I felt as if it were my fault. Nobody else's. 

"I just hate how the media can't seem to leave people alone. Whether the rumors are true or not." She said. I blushed slightly but nodded my head. "But I do wish you and Alan were more discreet. I really cannot stress this enough Emma." Her expression was serious and I knew she meant it. "I don't know what's going on and I don't think I want to know, but you must keep in mind you both have to keep it simple just until time rolls over. I'm already receiving backlash for the movie already!" She said, throwing her hands up as of in defeat. 

"I can assure you Jo, that it will not happen again. We really thought we were discreet, but of course somehow something leaked." I said simply. Jo chuckled.

"Oh yes, something leaked already." 

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about all of the negative feedback though." I said truthfully. We all worked so hard on this and for people to basically hate it hurt deeper than anyone could know. And I know it hurt her the most, as she was the one to took the furthest leap of faith. 

"I know, it's a shame. People as so political and diplomatic about it. All I'm trying to do is make the fans happy. But apparently they prefer Dramione over Snamione." She said rolling her eyes. I groaned. 

"Imagine working with Tom." I said. 

"Heavens no! He would have been quite the handful!" Jo said, laughing heartily. We both sat there having a good laugh and chatting. Once we we're wrapping it up and she was getting ready to leave, she turned to me once more and smiled. "Oh, and I've already spoken to Alan about this. So were all on the same page."  She said. I raised my eyebrows. 

"Oh, he's here?" I inquired, quite surprised. She nodded her head. 

"Yes, apparently he's been here since five-thirty this morning!" She said, making a face of pure shock. "Talk about early bird!" She said, laughing as she left my trailer. I sat back in my chair and frowned. Why hadn't he come to see me? 

Getting up I left out of my trailer, mosey-ing around onset. Thats when I heard that voice. The voice that I happened to crave since I heard it for the first time in years. The voice that caressed my very soul last night. The voice I confessed my deepest love and desire to. 

Alan.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Emma's POV**

Finding Alan talking to Alfonzo, I smiled. Alfonzo seemed to be glowing in his presence. 

"Mr. Rickman, I can assure you everything is alright." Alfonzo said with a smile. 

"No, nothing is alright when I'm receiving odd care packages after I requested not to have them in my trailer." He said, his face seemingly unhappy. Alfonzo chuckled.

"Mr. Rickman, you have admirers who love you. Just embrace the love. Because remember, all you need is love!" He said in a sing song voice and he strolled away.

"Receiving ball gags and leather whips is not spreading love!" Alan yelled after him before realizing he blurted that out loud. 

"Yikes Alan, you've got yourself some pretty interesting sounding fans." I said with a smile, biting my lip. He whipped around in my direction and seemed flustered by my presence. 

"Oh, uh. . . Emma." He said and then walking past me back to his trailer. I watched after him and frowned. What was that about. 

I tried not to think anything of it and went to find Jess. 

Once I found her, she was talking with Jonathan. Apparently I didn't need to get them together as they were swapping numbers right then and there. I decided to leave them to it. I didn't want to interrupt them. I had always seemed to fancy them together for some time.

Walking over to the video area, I watched the tech guys fix and add special affects to the scenes me and Alan took. Coincidentally they were doing the bedroom scene at the moment. 

Finding it embarrassing to watch, especially seeing Alan all in his getup and me as I was, I slipped away, bumping right into Christine. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, helping her. 

"Oh, Emma! I was just looking for you!" She said with a smile. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket and she had a clipboard and pen in her hand. 

"Really?" I asked, wondering why she was looking for me after she had left me earlier.

"Yes! I've come to tell you that people are so impressed with the trailer and of course you as an actress overall that you've already gotten some movie role offers! I've already got auditioning days planned for you an-" I held up my hands and stepped backwards. Everything all of a sudden felt like too much for me. 

"Sorry, Christine. I just. . . I really don't feel like I'm in the position for another movie role so soon." I said, turning away from her. She tutted at me.

"Oh Emma, you shouldn't give up on so many opportunities already! They all actually sound really good! I'm sure if you've looked into them you'd change your mind! I've already got a few of the directors sending me copies of the scripts and-"

"Christine! Not right now please!" I begged. She shut her mouth. Her phone was still going off in her pocket while she was doing all that talking. Giving up, I walked away and she finally decided to luck up the phone. 

As I walked, I couldn't help but lingering back to Alan. What was his deal?

Theres no way he should be acting like that after what happened. I mean, we talked it out last night. We confessed our feelings. 

So here I am, acting no different than usual and then here he is, acting as cold and indifferent as ever. Almost too Snape like. The character sure was setting in nicely in him. At this thought I rolled my eyes. 

Trying to forget about it all, I stepped outside for some air. Cars and security drove or walked by. I smiled at them, trying to remain as positive as possible, but Alan kept nagging in the back of my mind. 

I felt as of I we're on the verge of going insane!

I needed to talk to him. I needed him to say something reassuring to me to let me know me and him were an item, in this together. Because right now, I was feeling alone and a little shady. 

Now I was beginning to feel the guilt rise up in me. It's all my fault. 

Maybe he was lying to me. Just trying to make it look and seem good, when all wasn't. I felt as of there were a small break inside of me and all of my emotions were flooding my whole body and thought process. 

I needed him. I needed him now. 

Walking back into the building, I walked at a quick pace until I was at the front of his trailer. 

Taking a deep breath and finding the courage, I knocked. There was nothing. 

Knocking once more, the door finally opened and revealed Alan. He looked tired and surprised to see me. 

"Emma!" He said, raising his eyebrows as if he weren't expecting me maybe he wasn't, but here I was. 

"Alan. . . We need to talk." I said, searching g his eyes for any sign. He just stepped aside and I walked into his trailer. 

**\-----------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys are enjoying all the updates! Don't forget to leave me votes and comments!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Emma's POV**

I've never been inside his trailer before. But then again, neither has he been inside mine. It was really nice and simple. It smelled of cinnamon apples, all so heavenly. He stood beside me, looking down at his feet as I drank in my surroundings. Slowly turning to look at him, he gestured to a seat.

"Please, sit." He said. I sighed.

"Only if you'll answer some of my questions." I said, looking for anything in his posture to let me hold onto mentally. I felt as if I was beginning to lose my mind. He didn't answer me, but looked at everything else in the room but me. This worried me a lot. I had to have done something wrong. 

I noticed a few boxes on his counter in the little kitchenette. Walking over to them, I peered inside the boxes. Blushing madly and gasping slightly at what he was receiving, I began to pity him, as he seemed to never be able to escape the craziness. But neither could I. Well, only I'm not receiving weird things from crazy women around the world. I guess thats the only hard part about being a man, having to put up with the female obsessions. I mean, how many actresses receive chocker necklaces in the mail from a fan?

  
"These are. . . wow." I say, biting back a laugh. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Miss Watson-"

"We're back on first name basis'?" I asked, frowning instantly at hearing it. His expression met mine and all I could gather from them was sadness. "What happened to you?" I am at a total loss. I was planning on not just jumping straight to it, but I felt I needed to, no avoiding this any longer. I mean, it's only been not even a full twenty-four hours and I cannot understand what has changed in him so much. Before last night, we were on a really great basis. A strong friendship I could say. 

We were able to laugh and joke and he was able to look at me with a certain fire in his eyes I tried to deny. Now, I'm not so certain. 

"Emma," he said, saying my name as if it hurt him to, "I just. . ." He couldn't speak. For once in my lifetime, I saw this man become speechless. Never has that ever happened before. He always had something to say. Whether it was retorting back, a laugh or a joke, he always said something.

"Did I do something to offend you in any way, Alan?" Saying his name made me feel broken inside. Why was he doing this to me?

"No, heavens no."

"Then what is it then?" I heard my voice crack and the tears began to sting my eyes. My strong outside was slowly becoming hollow. He stepped towards me and held up his hands, as if he were going to grab my shoulders, but then dropped them to his sides, slipping them into his pant pockets.

"Last night was-"

"Was the best thing I could have ever experienced. I don't understand you!" I began. He smiled sadly.

"Because you are too young to understand." He stated simply. My mouth hung agape as he said so.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Your using age against me now?" He rubbed his face and sat down in the chair he had offered me. I never took it.

"I don't know what you want from me, Emma." He said, staring down at the floor. I scoffed.

"What I want from you? What about what you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you." He said.

"Really? After you confessed your love for me, shared a magical moment and now this?" I yelled, the tears now streaming down my face.

"It was a mistake." 

"No it was not! Don't you say that Alan, none of this or what happened was a mistake. Dinner, the museum, dancing, none of it was a mistake." I said in a very low voice. "Don't forget how we both felt last night, Alan, please don't." I cried, almost begging. 

"You don't deserve me." He said quietly. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him.

"No one deserves who they get, Alan. It's called life. Be a man and own up to your feelings." I knew just as much as this was hurting me, it was hurting him. I could see it in every word he said.

"An old man." I groaned.

"A few year difference Alan! We are not decades apart! But if we were, my love for you would never falter and I'm sue neither would yours!" I got down on my knees and went to him, my hands on his lap, trying to see his face as he hid it. "Please, Alan. Please." I begged. He sighed and stood up, making me fall back from him. 

"Emma, please. Just. . . go." I stood up.

"No." I said, defiantly, trying not to falter. He looked at me.

"Then I will." He walked over to the door and swung it open, walking out.

"No! Alan Please!" I cried out, running after him. There were so many people around and stopping and looking. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to stop. He stopped and turned. Grabbing my shoulders abruptly, he shook them.

"Don't you understand? I'm doing this for you!" He seethed, his voice cracking and the emotion filling in his eyes.

"Whats going on here-"

Just as quick as we heard Jo's voice, my hand swiped and slapped him across the face. "No, your doing this for yourself. Your selfish, Alan. Selfish." And I ran off, my face buried in my hands as the tears overflowed.

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**Omg Hi, I know you all want to kill me for not updating in forever, but it has been a very long and winding road for me. Were getting somewhere with this story guys, I swear!**

**Please leave all the usual love for me! I'll try and update again soon!**

**\- IKIA**


	35. Chapter 35

**Jo's POV**

I stood there baffled by what I just saw. Emma was running in the direction of her trailer with her face buried in her hands and Alan just stood there in disbelief with a nice red hand-print across his cheek. 

Everyone in the studio just stood there, it was absolutely silent. So silent, I was sure if someone dropped a pin, we'd be able to hear it. Turning to Alan, I looked at him, puzzlement and shock in my face, but overall disappointment. 

"What the  _hell_  happened?" I asked. I know, i sounded unprofessional, but never in my life did I encounter such bluntness. He just looked at me and sighed. 

"I'm just as much at a loss as you are." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I shook my head. This was too much. Too much was put into this movie and production and too much was going to be at risk. Storming away, I went straight to my office. "Everyone back to work!" I yelled over my shoulder. 

Once inside I slammed my office door and sat behind my desk. What in Sam's hell was going on between those two? The publicity, the media, the paparazzi, could they all be right? I glanced over at the magazine with the front page evidence I didn't want to see. I didn't want to know what was going on between the two, but a part of me did. 

I was at a loss. I wonder whats going through Alan or Emma's heads right now? Was it pain, regret, confusion, heartache? I do not know. 

Putting my head in my hands, I sighed very deeply. My eyes kept training in on the front page of that dreadful magazine. Pushing it off of my desk, it landed on the floor. Everything that was Alan and Emma related I didn't want to hear about, unless it was coming from them. 

Of course I had my own suspicions of something going on between the two, but I never looked at it as more than a friendship going on with them, a blossoming one. I mean, after all, they were only brought together for the movie, and only have a  _working relationship_ , right?

I hate trying to reassure myself. It's like a constant mind battle of what to believe and what not to believe. 

But having seen what just happened, there needs to be some type of action. Acting out like that, lashing out is  _very_  unprofessional, and I don't tolerate such things. But it's not like I can discipline them, at least not to that degree. Their my leading actor and actress, I can't afford to lose them, and surely a warning will probably go through one ear and out the other. 

They were adults, I was able to have Dan and Rupert disciplined as well as the twins when they acted un-accordingly on set. Never Emma though, she was never a problem. But now I'm starting to see something else from her. Her emotions are too tied up into all of this, it's going to make her crack. I'm not 100% sure where Alan stand though, he's always been so hard for me to read.

Sitting there, I began to contemplate what was I to do. I just still didn't understand what was going on between the two. Was it actually love? If so, I wish they would keep it on the down low, but nevertheless I was happy for them. If it wasn't, I think I wold be slightely disappointed. 

I think sometimes they are good for each other, but now I'm thinking maybe not so much.Gosh I am in such a minds battle. I know I shouldn't worry about it, but with that little public display, the conversation will arise. I don't want the workers thinking I tolerate such actions. I couldn't lie and say they were rehearsing that scene for the movie, but the movie is already 95% done. 

Rubbing my forehead, I contemplated what I was to do.

It was all my fault. All those fan letters drove me to madness, I'm the reason the two are together and now things are happening because of me. 

A though came to mind; was she mad about this mornings media in the papers? Maybe thats what she was so upset about? I shook my head.

No, if she lashed out about something that was entirely not Alan's fault, thats ridiculous then. Glancing down at the papers on the floor, my eyes rested upon the open page of the starring article. Alan walking out of the same hotel Emma was residing in. Was it coincidental? 

Maybe he was just spending the night in his own room? I laughed lightly, yeah, who was I trying to convince.

It was all slowly piecing together right in front on me. Emma telling Alan he was selfish. Alan seething that he was doing it all for her. The media, the press, the paparazzi, it was all forming like one big puzzle in front of me. 

For the longest time I couldn't figure out as to why nothing fit together, but now I was seeing things and understanding things I've never understood before. 

Getting up from my seat, I opened my office door and walked out. A new calm washed over me. I finally understood what it was after trying to deny it' love. It was love. Now I am not overly proud of how the two just acted and they will have to have repercussions because of it, but of course it wasn't going to be a terrible one. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi! Hope this one was alright, kinda think its boring if you ask me, lol. But you are all in store for a few treats in the next chapter or two! Nothing smutty, sorry, but something entirely exciting! ♥**

**\- IKIA**

**Author's Note:**

> I am a returning author with this book. I update when I can and already have a sequel and prequel in the makings. Please leave kudos and comments! Remember, don't hate, love!


End file.
